Stumbling Through My Life
by Seddiefriedchicken
Summary: 'Freddie and I have never been a normal couple, but normals boring. Although sometimes I wish it were that way. My life's been like a roller coaster; it has its ups and downs, but I was given this life because I'm strong enough to live it.' Sam and Freddie face life from teen to adults in ways no one wants to live. You can't choose your life, but you can choose how you live it.
1. Prologue

Sup! Name's Sam. Most people think I'm just a tough girl who bully nerds people who irritate me but honestly there's a lot more to me. I have had a pretty strange life. It has its ups and downs and sometimes I just want to seriously kill myself. But i have plenty of reasons not to. Ive lived through hell and heaven and most people wouldn't believe the shit i had to put up with but its all true. My name is Sam Puckett and this is my story


	2. Chapter 1: The New Me

**Hi people this is my first seddie fanfic so yeah. Everyone is about 18 and in their senior year. This is the first chapter: The New Me, hope you enjoy and please review**

Sam's POV

"Thats all for this iCarly."

"Tune in next time where Sam and me are gonna bake a cake blindfolded! And until next week..."

"Chew a donkey"

"Swim with carrots"

"And never eat soup in the sea!"

"And we're clear. Great show guys!" Freddie then ended the show with his little techy stuff. Usually I'd make fun of him for that, but it's kinda cute. Yeah you guessed it; me and the nerd are going out and have been for six months now and I can't deny that it has been probably the best six months of my life.

Freddie is everything anyone could possibly want in a boyfriend. He's sweet and caring and accepts me the way I am. Not like Jonah who tried to kiss Carly because she was nicer and girlier, or Pete who got grossed out when I ate 4 hot dogs in less than ten minutes and then dumped me because he found me repulsive.

Freddie wasn't perfect, but he was perfect for me. He'd always make me feel better if i had a fight with my mum or something and i can just talk to him without feeling embarrassed. Sometimes if things got really bad at my place I'd spend the night at his. I hardly ever sleepover at Carly's anymore and i cant help but think whether she might be jealous. Not in a way that she's in love with Freddie cos she almost died of happiness when Freddie and I told her we we were dating. I just think that she might be jealous, because I'm with Freddie now and she's still single so she might want a relationship. Carly is everything most guys would want in a girl. Shes loving and well mannered and well... Carly. But she hasn't had much luck with guys either. They think that they can take advantage of her, because shes all innocent and oblivious.

Maybe Brad...

Brad is now a proper member of the iCarly team. He helps Freddie with all the tech stuff and he's like his assistant. Personally I think Carly and Brad should get together. They'd fit perfectly and it's obvious that Brad likes Carly, but as I said, Carly is too oblivious to notice anything.

"Thanks baby!" I grinned and kissed Freddie softly on the lips. Every time we kiss I still feel the same fireworks the night of our first kiss. That was the night my feelings for Freddie truly began to unravel.

"Alright lovebirds! Enough of that." Carly said.

Jeez Carls way to ruin a moment.

I reluctantly pulled away from Freddie and glared at Carly who just rolled her eyes.

Freddie took my hand and interlocked our fingers as we made our way downstairs where Spencer was working on his latest sculptor.

"Sup Spence. How's your sculptor coming along?" Freddie asked as we sat down on the couch.

"Good, but I'm almost out of marshmallows. Tell Carly I've just gone to the market across the street and I'll be back in about an hour."

"An hour?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, theres a new checkout girl and I'm gonna go... Check her out!" He then started laughing like a madman and left the apartment still laughing. Sometimes I worry about him, but then I notice Gibby and remember compared to him, Spencer is as sensible as a science professor with no social life.

"He's erm... Special." I stated to Freddie who was busy playing with my hair. He did that a lot, but I'm not complaining.

"No chiz" he said chuckling.

I laughed along with him and rested my head on his broad shoulders. i've gotta say, Freddie has gotten buffer over the last few years. He has amazing biceps and a gorgeous six-pack. (Yes I've seen him shirtless). We haven't done the nasty yet if thats what you're thinking. I'm still a virgin. I don't want my first time to be with some stranger after getting drunk. I want it to be special with someone I love. So in other words: Freddie. Yeah I love him and he loves me too. We first told each other that on my 18th birthday two months ago and it felt amazing to say that, but even more amazing to hear Freddie say that to me and actually mean it.

I looked up at his perfect face and found myself getting lost in is chocolate, brown eyes. I can't help it; they're so dreamy. His eyes are probably one of my favourite things about his face. Yeah that sounds creepy, but shut up; I'm in love.

He softly caressed my cheek and i leant up to kiss him. Our lips moved softly against each other like they were a perfect fit. i melted into his warm embrace as we deepened the kiss, filling it with more passion and more love. There was no place I'd rather be than with Freddie in his arms.

"Do you guys ever stop?" Seriously Carly- that's twice now. We pulled away and I blushed while Carly just walked over to the fridge and got some of her 'special' lemonade. I seriously don't know how she can drink that stuff, it's vile.

"BOOM! Brad, man, you owe me 5 bucks! I told you they'd be making out!" Gibby did his victory dance as Brad hesitantly handed him the five dollar bill.

"Dang it!" Brad said in defeat.

"You guys made a bet on whether Freddie and I would be kissing?!" I asked.

"Yeah! Thanks for swapping spit guys!" Gibby then screamed in happiness loudly and ran out the apartment all giddy. Brad then followed saying something about having to take care of his grandfather- I wasn't really listening. I was just staring into Freddie's eyes, getting lost in them once again.

"You're welcome?" Freddie said.

"Sam, you studied for our math final on Monday?" Carly asked after plonking herself next to me and broke my trance.

You're probably thinking that I haven't studied but actually I've been studying a lot for all my exams thanks to Freddie. I've been doing pretty well in school recently and i haven't got anything lower than an A all year and I was ecstatic. Freddie had made me study for all my exams and said that I could go to college and do something with my life and I just started studying and discovered my talent for writing in English. My English teacher is pretty convinced that I'd probably be able to make it as a writer and is certain that I aced my final. You know what makes it even better; my English teacher is Miss Briggs! So I'm definitely doing well! The more I think about it, the more i actually want to be a writer. Freddie told me to go for it and that's exactly what I'm doing. I am hoping to go to college and graduate to be able to pursue my dream of being an author. I still had no idea what college I wanted to go to yet. Seattle University sounds nice, because it's at home, but Freddie has always wanted to go to MIT and I don't want to drag him away from his dream. But he told me that he wouldn't go anywhere without me. Isn't he the best! I told him that if it makes him happy then he should stay but if it didn't then i shouldn't stop him from chasing my dreams. He's just too stubborn and wants to go to the same college as me. I eventually gave in as I had secretly hoped he would stay, as selfish as that sounds, but I couldn't be apart from him for too long.

"Yeah. I have, Freddie's been helping me and I'm pretty sure I'll be able to pass!" I replied to Carly.

"Of course you're going to pass baby." Freddie told me and sweetly planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"Awesome! I just want finals to be over! You two are lucky that after the math one you've got no more. I still have world history to do and Mr Devlin will probably grade it really low, because he hates me ever since that 'three hole paper' incident!" Carly said.

"Eurgh! Carls, trust me. You are going to ace that history test. I mean you've studied like non stop!" I reassured her.

"Thanks Sam. So have you guys decided what colleges to apply for?" Carly then asked.

"I'm thinking Seattle University. It is quite easy to get into and it's close to home." I told her.

"Yeah same. I want to be near Spencer and I don't want to leave him alone. What about you Freddie?"

"Wherever Sam goes." He answered simply. My heart melted a little when he said that and I couldn't help but blush. God I'm such a sap!

"Baby I told you, you don't have to give up MIT for me." I said to him, knowing what he would say.

"I don't care. I'm staying with you." He replied making me blush even harder. Jeez what that boy does to me.

I just smiled and kissed him tenderly, but pulled away after a few seconds because Carly was sat literally right next to us.

"Awwww Freddie, you are so sweet!" Carly squealed and I just rolled me eyes, letting myself fall into Freddie's strong arms.

We just chatted and watched Girly Cow until we all fell asleep. Carly with lemonade spilt down her front after laying down and it slipping out of her hand. And Freddie and I laying next to each other. It was the one place I felt loved and safe; Freddie's arms.

I had changed, but for the better. I did have a future and I was proud. Proud of the new me!


	3. Chapter 2: Accepted

**Heres chapter 2 hope u enjoy and review pweety pweese**

Sam's POV

"AGH!" Carly cried, "Sam, Freddie, the letters from Seattle University arrived! Quit lockin' lips and get down here!"

We all applied to SU, but Freddie applied into the specialised classes (don't know if they exist) cos he's all smart. Graduation was un 2 weeks and prom was on Friday, and it was Monday.

Freddie and I raced down the stairs to be greeted by a very nervous yet excited Carly.

"Alright! I'll open mine first." Carly told and and we nodded.

We all crossed our fingers hoping she got in as she opened her letter with shaking hands.

"Well what does it say? Did you get in?" I eagerly asked Carly.

"AGH!" She screamed in happiness. Yup she got in, "i got in, i got in! I GOT IN!"

I squealed with her a pulled her in for a hug and Freddie hugged her too, but not for too long. That's my boy!

"Eeep! Alright Freddie you open yours next!" Carly handed Freddie the letter addressed to him. He looked nervous, but I can't see why. It's kinda obvious he got in.

He slowly opened the papers and...

"Whoo! I got in! Yeah!" No chiz. But i was still ecstatic and hugged him so tight, I'm pretty sure he nearly stopped breathing!

"Congrats baby, though we did know you'd get in." I told him

"Haha thanks. Alright Sam... Your turn. You'll get in don't worry." I reassured me and kissed me sweetly on the cheek.

I nodded and nervously took the letter off Carly and began to open it. I didn't read much, I blanked out after 'congratulations Samantha Puckett. You have been accepted..."

"AGHH! Oh my chiz! I got in! I'm going to college! Eeeeeep!" I cried.

Freddie took me in his arms and spun me around, then put me down and kissed me passionately. I returned the kiss, but pulled away after Carly awkwardly coughing.

"I told you could do it." Freddie said to me and I smiled, "yeah. Thanks to you." I gave him a loving smile and pulled him in for a bear hug.

"Whooo! We all got in! But it's a shame that Freddie's gonna be in his 'specialised classes', darn you for being so smart." Carly moped.

Yeah i was pretty bummed about Freddie being in his specialised classes, but at least we'd be in the same college and we had talked about getting an apartment together so it would be alright.

"Yeah, but I'll be in the same college. I'll finish classes and have lunch the same time as you, it's just that I'm in different classes cos they're tougher." He told Carly sympathetically.

She smiled at him and nodded, "yeah I suppose. Wait Sam, how are you gonna pay for college cos no offence but you nor your mum have any real money." Fuck. I'd never thought of that!

"Shit! I knew all this was too good to be true!" I grunted.

"I'll pay for you to go to college Sam." Freddie said. OMG! Back off ladies, that boy is mine. ALL MINE!

"Do you know howe expensive college is Freddie? Baby, I can't let you waste your money." I told him, i wanted to go to college, but I couldn't take Freddie's money.

"Come on! My dad is like a bazillionaire. He only left cos of my mum and even though he doesn't visit me or anything, he sends me like 500 dollars a month. I haven't touched it, because I've been saving up for a rainy day or something. Sam let me pay for your college. And technically it's not my money, it's my dad's." He pleaded. I knew he wouldn't give up so I saved myself the time and energy and just agreed.

"God...urgh! You'll probably never shut up so fine! You can pay." I gave in.

Freddie smiled and hugged me. "Thank you." He whispered to me in the ear which gave me butterflies. I smiled back, "No, thank you." I whispered back and kissed me for like 3 seconds.

"Right so everything's settled. Now lets go celebrate with the sipping of smoothies!" Carly said and literally dragged us out the door.

Everything was falling into place and my future was settled. I was studying to be a writer. Freddie wanted to be involved in Pear. Duh. And Carly wanted to become a teacher because she loves kids.

Brad also got into Seattle University, he got his letter this morning and he was studying to be an engineer dude whereas Gibby wasn't going to college. He wanted to be a children's entertainer. Oh Gibby... (no offence to children's entertainers, its just sam talking)

After our trip to Groovy Smoothies, I decided I better get home so I kissed Freddie goodbye and patted a very happy Carly on the head and then left the smoothie place, but not before getting harassed by T-Bo to buy a bagel. To shut him up, i bought two!

I shut my front door where I found my mum passed out on the couch holding a bottle vodka in her hand. I hadn't seen her in two months and she doesn't have the decency to be sober for when her own daughter got home. Welcome to my life.

I made my way to my bedroom and took a quick shower, then got dressed into my PJs. I was pretty tired and I seriously couldn't wait to move out of this dump and get an apartment with Freddie. We'd been saving up for ages now. At first we were saving up for our own apartments, but now we are a serious couple, we decided to move in together. It took a bit of persuading from Mrs Benson, but luckily she finds me 'decent', but only because Freddie and i are in love and she wants her 'wittle Freddie-bear' to be happy. She still thinks i am stealing Freddie from her. That woman is seriously delusional.

"SAMANTHA PUCKETT!" Crap. I see my mother's awake... And drunk. God help me.

"Yeah mum..." I was kinda worried. My mum can get pretty violent when she's drunk and I had a feeling I was in for beating. I never told anyone, not even Freddie, about my mum abusing me. I just hid the bruises and cuts using makeup. She does scare me a lot though. Yeah I know: Sam Puckett scared!? But she is crazy.

"GET YOUR FILTHY BUTT DOWN HERE!" I've got a filthy butt? She's the one who brings home new fuck buddies home every week. Yeah fuck buddies, not boyfriends. She's only in it for the sex. Shes makes me want to throw up!

I hesitantly made my way down stairs to find my mum draining her bottle of vodka wearing a menacing grin on her worn out, overly-botoxed face.

She took a swig of her bottle and slammed it down in the coffee table next to her causing the bottle to smash. She then picked up what was left of the smashed bottle and threw it across my face. I felt a powerful burning feeling on the right side of my face. I timidly touched it and winced the minute my fingers came in contact with my broken face.

"You little whore!" She hissed at me. I can't believe she has the nerve to call me a whore. I have a steady boyfriend and I'm a fucking virgin.

I just whimpered as she pushed me against the countertop causing my head to bleed. My first tear was then shed.

"Get up you piece of filth." She dragged me off the floor and threw me against the wall where I was sure I had bruised my back or something. She finished her horrific beating by giving me one last slap before making her way to her room where she probably mummified some poor man to shag whenever she feels lonely. I wouldn't be surprised if that's the truth.

My head, cheek and back hurt too much as I lay vulnerably crumpled on the kitchen floor. I didn't bother tying to get up. I was too exhausted, so I stayed in my position and cried myself to sleep hoping one day all this pain would go away.

**thats chapter 2 up and pweeeese review and maybe you could give me some ideas about the next few chapters? I will try and update tonight or tomorrow tanks!**


	4. Chapter 3: Safe?

**Hiya peoples this is chapter 3 hope u enjoy and keep bringing in those reviews! **

**Disclaimer: i dont own icarly **

Sam's POV

I woke up the next day at 7 feeling like shit. I was in so much pain and I knew that if I didn't do anything about my injuries now, then they'd only get worse.

I carefully stood myself up and grabbed a fat cake from the counter only 2 steps away and started to make my way towards the door. I decided I would go to the one person who I knew I could trust: Freddie.

Freddie's POV

WHOOO! I'm free for the next two days! My mum's at my aunt Susan's, treating her allergic reaction to rice so I have the apartment to myself. Well, sure I've got school but still…

I was peacefully eating breakfast when I heard a faint knock on the front door. I walked towards it and opened the door only to find my poor girlfriend with a bloody head, blood-stained cheeks and crooked back. She looked like she had been beaten up only last night.

"Oh my God Sam, baby, what happened?" I asked, curiously.

"C-Can I c-c-come i-in p-please?" OK something happened to her and whoever did this to her I swear I will beat the crap outta them!

"Of course." I replied.

I carefully wrapped my arm around her and guided towards the couch and sat her down.

"Sammie, what happened?" I needed to know who did this and why.

"I… erm… oww… it's complicated…" Sam told me before she bursts into tears.

I held her gently, being careful not to hurt her injuries even more. I wiped her cheeks and looked up into her watery, crystal blue eyes.

"It's okay, you can tell me when you're ready. I won't rush you I promise. I'm gonna clean you up though. Wait there; I'll go get my mum's first aid kit." I reassured and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled timidly at me and I went to fetch my mum's mini ambulance.

I dragged the box into the lounge by the couch and carefully started treating Sam's wounds. I cleaned up her cuts and used a damp cloth on the back of her head. I then cleaned up her blood-stained hair and studied her injury. It was just a cut and it would heal in a few days. As long as she didn't put pressure on her head, she'd be alright. I then checked over her back which seemed to be bruised. They'd heal in about a week, two weeks at the most, but she'd have to take it easy.

After I finished taking care of Sam I pulled her into my lap with great care and brushed her damp hair and put it behind her ears so I could see her vulnerable face.

"Baby, you gotta tell me what happened." I said to her sympathetically. "I just want to help you."

She nodded and leaned her head on my chest before inhaling.

"It never used to get this bad, but lately it has been. I don't know why though. At first it was the odd slap which I could've dealt with and I had to deal with it, because they she'd be taken away and I'd be in care, but now I could leave. I'm just scared she'll come after me." She breathed gently. I could tell this was hurting her.

"Sammie, who did this to you?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"My mum." She whispered.

What heartless woman actually beats her own daughter without reason? I could never hurt my kids if I had them. Even if they rebelled so much-I would never lay a finger on them.

"She'd be drunk usually and yesterday I got home and found her passed out with a bottle of Vodka in her hand. I got showered and changed, but my mum screamed at me to come downstairs so I did. She smashed her bottle and took the remains to throw at my cheek." That's what happened to her face…

"She then pushed me to the countertop causing my head to bleed." Head injuries…

"And then she threw me into the wall hurting my back and then she slapped me one last time before leaving to go to her room." Bruised back…

"She kept calling me filth and a whore and… I mean she's my mum… I didn't-" She then exploded in tears and sobbed hysterically into my shirt. I comforted her, but I couldn't help but think what hell she had to put up with.

"Sam, why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you." I asked her softly.

She sniffled and looked up at me, "I don't know. I just… I always fought my own battles and I thought that maybe I could put up with it and I didn't want it to get in your way and in the way of your life."

"Sam, you are my life. I love you and I'm going to help you and take care of you." I told her.

"I love you too." I never got tired of hearing that. She snuggled into my chest and I stroked her hair, watching out for her wound. It was official, I'd do absolutely anything for her.

It was one in the afternoon when Sam and I woke up. Yeah we fell asleep. She was resting on the couch whilst I made her some bacon.

"Here you go." I said, passing Sam the bacon.

"Thank you." She replied quietly. I could tell she was still weak and upset. Who could blame her? She's been abused by her own mother.

"Anytime." I smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek that wasn't full of cuts.

"Freddie! We missed school!" Sam looked up on me with a guilty look on her face, presuming this was her fault.

"It's ok, we'll go tomorrow and Carly will tell us anything that we missed. You are way more important than school Sam." She nodded softly.

"So are you still gonna wanna go to prom on Friday?" I asked her.

"Erm… I want to. Me and Carls have already picked out dresses, but I'll probably look like the walking dead." She replied.

"Sam. You'll look beautiful. Your back will still be sore, but I'll help you and your head might still hurt a little, just don't put pressure on it and I'm sure it'll be fine. And as for the cuts, you could cover them with make-up." I suggested.

"OK." She said and then went back to eating her bacon. I smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead before plopping myself on the couch next to her and holding her in my arms. I just hoped she'd be okay—I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her.

Pam Puckett's POV

I flopped down the stairs with a massive hangover, only remembering beating the crap out of my pathetic excuse of a daughter last night. She deserved every wound she got. She ruined my life and then her scrawny father decided to leave me alone with two devil children. I got rid of one by sending her to boarding school, but I wished I got rid of Sam. She was the worst out of my twins.

Sam wasn't in her room and she wasn't sprawled across the kitchen floor where I left her. I noticed my morning fat cake was gone and the door was a little open. Not only did the little brat escape, but she stole my fat cake! That beast is gonna pay!

I grabbed a water bottle and stormed out of the house on a search for my shitty kid. If she thought last night was bad, she didn't know what was coming for her…

**That's all for now! Oooh whats Pam gonna do? You'll have to wait and see. I found it quite Pam-ish to say about the fat cake so i added it in! I'll probably update tomorrow! Oh and please review! Thanks **


	5. Chapter 4: Prom

**hiya people. This is chapter 4 i hope u enjoy**

**disclaimer: i dont own icarly... DUH**

Sam's POV

I woke up in Freddie's bed snuggled against his chest, he made the perfect pillow! I looked up at his face; he was breathing softly and was still asleep. He looked so adorable when he slept, but I never told him that. As loved-up as I am, telling my boyfriend that he looked cute when he slept would seriously damage my cred-although dating a ~hot~ nerd ruined it anyway. Still, loadsa girls do drool over him—yeah I've seen them! But he's mine, ALL MINE! Hehe.

"Sam, quit staring at me." Shit.

I blushed hard as Freddie flashed me a cocky grin, so I just whacked him on the chest, but not hard.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Seriously." I said with a monotone voice.

He then sat up and stretched as I remained laying down. It was 6:45 and we needed to leave for school in about an hour.

"How're your injuries?"

"Good, but I've got a little headache and my back still hurts a little but other than that I'm fine." I replied.

"I'll get you some aspirin, but take it easy today," Freddie told me.

I nodded, kissed his cheek and stood up.

"Dibs on shower first!" I yelled before waltzing into the bathroom.

I had a spare toothbrush which I leave at Freddie's for when I spend the night and I had fresh clothes and underwear as well. He keeps them hidden in case Mrs Benson finds out. That would be hilarious-but bad. She'd probably put spy cameras in Freddie's room!

After we were both showered and dressed, Freddie made us breakfast and we decided to tell Carly about my mum abusing me and hopefully she and Spencer would let me stay with them until Freddie and I moved out.

We knocked and walked into her apartment as usual and found Spencer lying, asleep on the couch with marshmallows down his front.

"SPENCER WAKE UP!" I yelled right in his ear.

"ARGH! Sam!" He replied, annoyed. Whoops.

"Sorry Spence, where's Carly?" I asked him, patting his back after he sat up.

"Upstairs. God I think you blew my ear drums out!" Spencer whined.

I chuckled as Freddie rolled his eyes.

"CARLOTTA SHAY, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" I screamed causing Spencer to moan.

"Damn. I though you said you had a headache." Freddie said.

"Guess the aspirin kicked in." I said nonchalantly.

Carly came down the stairs and glared at us, "where were you guys yesterday. I was forced to spend the day with Gibby and Tasha and they are so mushy and gross. I still don't see how they are together." Ok, it's now or never... or later. Yeah, later. _No you have to tell her NOW. _ALRIGHT! Damn you, conscience.

"What about Brad?" I asked.

"He was at the hospital with his granddad cos he had a heart attack and is in critical condition." I knew how much his granddad meant to Brad. He was so upset when his great-grandmother died and he loved her to death. Well she did teach him how to make fudge. Mmm fudge...

"Poor Brad." Freddie said.

"Yeah I know. So where were you two? Having sex all day? I do hear you two going at it in the janitors closets!" We both blushed and Spencer stared at us in disgust. Sheesh.

"Carly! We haven't done that yet and all we do is make-out in the janitor's closet." Freddie defended.

"Then where were you?" she questioned. I figured I wouldn't worm my way out of this one, so I might as well just tell her.

"Ok. Erm... sit down. You might want to listen to this too Spencer." I told them and they listened and did what they were told. I sat next to them with Freddie who held my hand reassuringly as I began to tell them all about my abusive mother.

After I had told them everything, they both stared at me wide-eyed. Carly threw her arm around me and hugged me close.

"You can stay here as long as you want Sam." She said to me.

"Thanks." I replied.

I stood up, took Freddie's hand and grabbed our bags.

"Well, we better get to school." I said.

"Yeah, bye Spencer."

"Bye guys. Sam I'm so sorry about your mother." Spencer said to me.

"It's okay. Bye."

We all walked out of the apartment and began to make our way to school.

"Sam, we could come with you to your place and grab all your things after school today, if you want?" Carly asked me.

I nodded as we walked into school.

Carly's POV

PROM!  
AGH! I am so excited. I have been counting down the days since Christmas. Yeah i know that sounds sad, but it's gonna be ta-hotaly amazing!

Sam and I have already picked out our dresses. I'm going pink and Sam's going purple. Oh that reminds me, Brad asked me to prom. I kind of have a little crush on him and I think he likes me too; I mean he did ask me to prom. I guess I shall find out! Yeah, Brad's grandfather's ok, he's just still in hospital though.

Sam has already moved in and she, Freddie and I had to sneak into her house on Wednesday to get her belongings. Luckily her mum wasn't home, probably at some strip club humping whatever desperate drunkie she could get her hands on. What she did was disgusting and needs to be punished. Sam doesn't want to go to the police, because she is afraid that Pam'll get revenge, but Freddie and I knew she needed to be dealt it and we would deal with her. But not yet. We'll wait till the time is right.

Freddie's POV

Brad and I were waiting in the Shay's apartment for 'our girls' to hurry the hell up. But seeing Sam in a dress all dolled up is definitely worth the wait.

I was wearing a simple tux with a tie whereas Brad went classy and wore a bowtie. I hated those things.

I held her corsage nervously in my hand. I just wanted to see her in the dress and kiss her senseless.

I didn't have to wait long as I saw Brad's mouth drop to the floor as Carly came down the stairs in a long pink dress with ruffles on it **(I'm so bad at describing, just bare with me)** and silver sequins and a silver necklace and matching bracelet with diamond earrings. Her hair was tied back into a bun and I had to admit; she did look pretty, but nothing could compare to the blonde beauty who descended the stairs before me.

Holy chiz.

She was wearing a lilac, silk, strapless dress which touched the floor and it was quite plain but looked really good. She had a gold necklace and matching earrings. She also wore a heart-shaped locket which she always wore on special occasions. She told me it belonged to her grandmother who she loved dearly and she gave it to Sam when she died. It was made of real gold and was worth a pant load of cash. Sam was also wearing the charm bracelet I gave her for her 18th birthday. Her hair was loose and flowing, like usual but a little neater. I loved her hair and I was even more obsessed with it tonight.

"You just gonna stand there and drool or are you gonna say something?" Sam asked me.

"Y-y-you look... beautiful." I told her and sweetly kissed her. She gladly kissed back but pulled away after about 20 seconds.

"Thanks. But I Sam-ified it. Look" She lifted up her dress so I could see her white converse. Typical.

"I suppose they'll help your back and they are better than heels." I told her.

She just nodded and I pinned the purple corsage on her and took her hand.

"Alright picture time!" Spencer said.

After we had taken more than enough pictures, I drove us all to the prom.

We entered the school gym and it looked so fancy and different. I saw Gibby and Tasha-both with different dates. They are a weird couple. I sometimes wonder whether they are a couple cos they both don't mind if the other dated someone else.

"Hey Sam. Looking good!" Jonah approached us and winked at Sam.

"Get lost!" Sam replied.

"Ooh feisty!" He said. URGH!

"Get outta here Jonah!" I told him.

"Jeez Benson. Anger management much!" He walked away shaking his head.

"Wow Freddie! Jealous..." Sam teased.

"No way. That bastard got nothing on me!" I bragged.

"Cocky." She retaliated.

It was a couple of hours into Prom and they announced prom king and queen: Carly Shay and Brad Jennings. Those two are meant to be.

I was with Sam at the snack table, sipping on my punch.

It was kind of loud and I wanted to go someplace private with Sam for a little while without all the crazy people dancing manically around us.

"Hey, wanna get outta here for a bit?" I asked her.

"Sure, where?" I had an idea.

"Just follow me."

I took her hand and led her outside where the courtyard was done up all nice and there was a mini shelter thing** (like the one in Twilight where Bella and Edward danced).** Sam and I approached the shelter and we could faintly hear some romantic music playing in the background.

"Why did you bring me out here?" Sam asked me.

"Don't you remember what happened out here?"

"It was when I kissed you that night at the lock-in." Bingo.

"Yep." I smiled and she grinned back.

Running Away by AM started to play and I took Sam's hand, "May I have this dance?" I asked.

I could tell she recognised the song-our song. Sam nodded and I held her close as our bodies moved slowly against the rhythm of the music.

"I love you." She said to me.

"I love you too." I replied. She smiled and buried her head in the crook of my neck as we swayed along in time with our song.

General POV

But what the two love birds did not realise was that they were being watched. Not by Pam, or Carly, but by a person from Sam's past. The past that she had hoped to forget...

**Ooh! Whos the person? Whats pam gonna do? Wat up with Soencer and marhsmallows? Youll have to find out in the next couple of chapters! Hope u enjoyed and plleeeeeeaaassseeeeee review**


	6. Chapter 5: The First Time

**Hiya guys. The next chapter after this one will include more Pam and 'mystery person' business but this chapter is about Sam and Freddie's first time... SEDDIE LEMON! I have never written a lemon before so I will probably be really bad at it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

Sam's POV

After prom at around midnight, we all went back to Carly's (well mine, temporarily). Freddie and Brad just wanted to get out of their uncomfortable tuxes, imagine how I feel in some Barbie doll dress which Carly forced me to buy! Damn you Carls. Freddie and Brad had taken off their blazers and were just carrying them. Their ties were undone and were hung around their necks and their shirt's were unbuttoned a little from the top whereas Carly and I were still in our dresses.

"I better get home, my parent's will be worried. Cya later guys." Brad said and kissed Carly's cheek before leaving.

OK what happened whilst Freddie and I were outside at prom?

"What happened between you guys?" I asked Carly.

"Nothing much other than... HE ASKED ME OUT!" Carly cried happily.

"Awesome Carls. So he finally grew some balls and asked her out, didn't even Freddie?" I looked at Freddie who then nodded.

"Yup!" Freddie said.

"What do you guys mean?" She's so oblivious.

"Dude, Brad's been crushing on you for like months!" I told her as her mouth hung agape.

"Seriously?" YES!

"You don't notice much do ya?" I laughed at her.

"Alright." Freddie chuckled, "Sam you wanna spend the night at mine. My mum's at a work party and is staying in a hotel and won't be back until like four tomorrow."

"You mind?" I asked Carly but she was too busy staring into space, smiling goofily-probably thinking about Brad.

"Well, let's go!" I grabbed Freddie arm and yanked him into his apartment after he unlocked the door.

I wasn't really tired and I had an idea on what to do...

We'd never done it and we were both virgins. We're both in love with each other and I know I'm ready, so why not?

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom." I told Freddie. I wanted to look good for this.

"OK" he said and kissed me on the cheek.

I smiled and walked into his bathroom. I pulled out my toiletry bag I left at his a lot.

I stepped into the shower and rubbed my strawberry shower gel over me-I knew he liked that one. I then shaved so I wasn't all stubbly.

I had taken off all my make-up and washed my face, applying my soap-giving my face a healthy glow. I then brushed my teeth because I didn't want to have bad breath.

Once I was ready, I wrapped my spare robe round me and stepped into Freddie's room where I found him texting on his bed. His bed where I would lose my virginity to him if things went well.

"You had a shower?" Freddie asked.

"Erm yeah." I sat on his bed as he put his phone away.

I leaned in and started to kiss him passionately. I was so nervous encase he declined my 'offer'. I'd be so embarrassed. But I don't see how he would say no, I mean we had been going out for almost seven months. He loved me and sometimes our make-out sessions would go onto dry humping, but nothing more. What if he didn't want me? _No of course he wants you, don't be an idiot._ OK I'm ready.

He licked my lips, begging for entrance, which I granted and his tongue explored my mouth. I started to undo his buttons of his shirt and hopefully he would get the hint that I wanted to make love with him. Yes, our first time, we'd make love but the other times would be sex. I wanted our first time to be special.

He pulled away suddenly. Crap, I knew he didn't want this.

"What are you doing?" He asked me sweetly.

"I just... well...I... Look we've been going out for a while and I'm so in love with you and I think I'm ready, but if you're not then that's fine." I told him shyly. I lowered my head in embarrassment but he used his finger to lift my chin until blue eyes met brown.

"Yeah of course I want this, but I don't want to hurt you-I mean your back might still be sore." Typical Freddie, always making sure I'm not in pain.

"Freddie I'm fine I just want you." I was literally begging for him to be inside me.

"Ok, but only if you're sure."

"I'm sure. I want to lose my virginity to you."

"Me too. OK let's do this."

I was shaking uncontrollably now. I had no idea what I was doing and I was pretty sure he didn't either.

"Do you have a condom?" I asked him.

"Ermm... yeah in my drawer." He looked in his bedside table draw and pulled them out.

After several attempts on trying to put the condom on; we were ready.

"Well... lean." I told him.

He chuckled at the time when I first said that on the night of our first kiss.

He then leaned. I don't know why I was so nervous, I mean it was Freddie. I could trust him with my life. _Because you're about to lose your virginity to him. _Oh yeah, that's why.

His lips captured mine and before long we were in a full blown make out session. Tongues battling for the win. Hands running up and down each other's bodies, but we were fully clothed.

I started to unbutton his shirt and before long he was shirtless. I climbed on top of him to get a better view of his abs. His abs...

He then started to fiddle with the knot in the robe I was wearing, but I yanked down his pants using my legs, so he was in nothing but a pair of boxers.

He then undid the knot in my robe with one swift movement and it fell off the bed, leaving me naked. He pulled away to take a look at me. At first I was self-conscious, but Freddie seem satisfied.

"You're so beautiful." He told me and I instantly melted. I smiled and straddled him and pulled down his boxers. I needed him inside me now.

He flipped me over so he was on top and began to kiss my neck and softly suck at it. He then bite me but ran his tongue along the bite marks, giving me pleasurable pain. He kissed further down until he reached my breasts which he studied for a while before kissing them sweetly.

I moaned as he sucked at my nipples and he smiled against me. For his first time, Freddie did know how to make me feel good.

He then began giving the same treatment to my other breast as he massaged my other. I moaned even louder.

"Does that make you feel good?" He asked me. DUH!

"Yes, don't stop!" I cried out.

He chuckled and carried on making me feel good. He then kissed further down until he reached my woman hood. I didn't know whether I wanted this, but as soon as his mouth made contact with it, my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I changed my mind. It felt so damn good. I could feel myself sweating as he continued to work his magic.

"God Freddie!"

"ARGH! This feels so good!" I kept screaming out and moaning uncontrollably as I felt my first orgasm.

He finished sucking at me and I captured his lips with mine, not caring that a few seconds ago, his mouth was on my vagina. All I cared about was me and him.

I flipped us over and kissed down his body, tracing his abs with my tongue. He moaned my name several times which undoubtedly turned me on. I kissed further south until I reached my destination.

3 words.

He was huge.

But I'm not complaining. I took his dick in my mouth and began sucking on it.

"Oh Sam! Yes! God this feels good! FUCK!" He moaned.

I listened to him moan for a little longer as I pulled away and began to straddle him. I grinded my hips into him and groaned as he flipped us over.

He licked at my breasts and I experienced my second orgasm.

"Freddie I need you now!"

"Me too. You ready?" Freddie asked, panting.

"What kind of a question is that. Now shove your dick inside me!" I cried.

He chuckled and did so making me groan and moan so loud, I pretty sure the whole building could hear us.

"Does it hurt?" he sweetly asked me.

"A little, just stay still for a bit." I told him and he nodded.

I softly kissed me and I pulled away, telling him to move.

"Oh Sam you feel so good. You're so fucking sexy!" Freddie moaned.

"ARGH! Freddie! Oh that feels good!"

He kissed me passionately and I tangled my hands through his hair.

"Freddie I'm..."

"What Sam?" He teased.

"I'm gonna..." I couldn't control myself. He was too good, he literally had me speechless.

"Tell me Sammy!" He was killing me now.

"I'm gonna come!" I yelled out.

"SAM!"

"FREDDIE!"

"FUCK!"

I was exhausted and Freddie's naked body was pressed against mine, the only thing separating us was a line of sweat.

He then collapsed on top of me and carefully pulled himself out of my and he laid next me.

We were both panting and sweating like hell.

I looked at him and smiled. He grinned at me back and kissed me softly.

"That was..." I started.

"Amazing." Freddie breathed.

"Uh huh."

"You are so fucking beautiful Sam." He told me.

"Well, you are so fucking huge!"

He blushed and I scooted closer to him.

"But I'm not complaining." I whispered seductively into his ear.

He looked at me and kissed me once again.

I pulled away and snuggled into his chest.

"You tired?" Freddie asked.

I just nodded and he kissed my forehead.

"Night Sammie."

"Night Freddie I love you." I replied.

"I love you too."

I instantly fell asleep after what was the best night of my life. I had as of the evening, lost my virginity to Fredward Benson.

**Hope the lemon wasn't bad. I've never written one. Chapter 6 will be up either tonight or tomorrow. Keep those reviews coming in and next chapter, Pam and the 'mystery spy person' will be making their appearances. Who do you think the mystery person is? PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 6: Revenge

Pam's POV

"80 bucks." I held out my hand to the sleazy owner of Burger Shack, from the rough end of Seattle.

My job as a prostitute was pretty good. I got a decent amount of money, but people worried I was too old. Good thing I had an eighteen year old bratty kid i could use and that's just the start of my punishment to her.

"80! You are kidding me right?" He cried. Hey Pam Puckett isn't cheap.

"Look it's 80 or you won't get any pleasure with my freak of a kid who, may I had, is 18 and blonde with a huge butt and boobs." I replied getting aggitated. I had sex with the prick and I just wanted my fucking money.

"Can't wait for that! Show me a pic of her first." Urgh!

I pulled out my phone and showed him a picture of Sam in her under wear which I took a couple of months back to show to my 'customers'

"Damn she's sexy! She one of you as in job wise?"

"Nahh. But I have my ways. Don't worry, you'll be able to fuck her senseless pretty soon!" I saw his eyes widen.

"But I'll be charging extra!" I told him.

"I don't care..." Gross! But hey, if that what it takes to get me some cash and ruin my daughter then I'm all for it.

"Good now pay up! 100 dollars and I'll get this picture printed on poster paper for you." I was pushing my luck here, but there's no way he'd not accept my offer.

"Deal" and he handed me the money.

"Great meet me at my place tomorrow at 4 and I'll give you the picture." I said to him.

He just nodded and I got in my car and drove off. Desperate motherfucker.

I knew where Sam would be. She'd be with that prissy Carly kid in Bushwell.

I pulled up to the apartment building and entered. It was around 8 in the morning and I saw a ugly wart faced man sat at the front desk poking his wart with a fork. I was wearing a pretty slutty outfit, so i should be able to get what I want.

I marched up to the man who stared at my breasts like they were some sort of godesses.

Praise the world of boob jobs.

"I need keys to an apartment of Spencer and Carly Shay!" I demanded.

"Why should I give anything to you?" The rotten man questioned.

"Because..." I trailed my finger up his arm. "I think we could come to some sort of agreement." I said seductively, unzipping my skin tight dress and dragging him by the tie into the back room...

I wobbled out of the back room and straightened my clothes, clutching the keys to apartment 8C. I went into the elevator and pressed the button to get to the 8th floor. When I got there, I made my way to 8C.

I unlocked the door and walked into the apartment. It was full of strange sculptures and toys. I figured Sam would be in Carly's room upstairs probably so I walked up the stairs and found Carly's room.

I entered the pretty room and saw a sleeping brunette in the covers, but no sign of Sam.

Where is she?

I checked every room, but she wasn't there.

The boyfriend.

Sam had a boyfriend...Eddie. No Fred. No... Freddie. She was probably with him.

I heard Carly mumble in her sleep and her eyes started to flicker so I ran out of the apartment and out of the building. I hopped into my car and I knew just how I'd get her back. I had a plan A and if that failed, I'd move onto plan B which was a little more brutal. Sammie brought it on herslef, that little whore.

General POV

The 'mystery person' met up with her gang the previous night and were on a look out for Sam. They wanted revenge for her betrayal. They had followed Sam and her friend's home after Prom and knew where they needed to look. They just needed the apartment.

The mystery person walked into Bushwell and saw that there was no one sat at the front desk except a stack of papers. She was looking for a Freddie Benson.

The pile of papers said the names of who lived where.

_ Bingo! _Thought the mystery person.

Benson: 8D

The person made there way upstairs using the stairs, since the elevator was in use until they reached 8D and knocked confidently.

Sam's POV

I woke up to see Freddie with his arms wrapped around me. We were both naked and our legs were tangled up with each others. Then I remembered last night, the night we both lost our virginity.

His eyes flickered open locking his gaze onto me.

"Morning beautiful." He said to me.

"Hey! Sleep well? I know I did."

"Mmmhmmm."

"Last night was amazing." I told him.

"I know. I love you so much."

"I love you too. I'm gonna jump in the shower... Care to join me?" I said seductively and nibbled on his earlobe.

"Yes!" He replied eagerly.

After our morning sex in the shower, Freddie made us breakfast once we were dressed.

Bacon...

"mmm... Damn boy you make some gooooood bacon!" I said to him.

Freddie just chuckled.

"Hey. You got any aspirin? My head's killing me." I asked.

He checked the cupboards, but no sign of aspirin.

"No. Want me to run to the store and get some?" So perfect.

"Do you mind?"

"No. Finish your bacon I'll be back in a bit." He kissed me softly in the lips before leaving me to eat my bacon alone.

After two minutes when I had finished my breakfast, there was a loud banging on the door. At first I was scared it was my mum, but she didn't know where Freddie lived.

I opened the door and I swear my mouth touched the floor.

"Puckett." The person's voice was dripping with venom. I instantly recognsied her and I knew that she wanted revenge on me. Great now two people want to torture me!

I stared at the person in front of me and I was speechless so I just replied using the same amount of poison in my voice as she did to me.

"Dana."

**Oooh. So Pam wants to get Sam involved in prostitution and Dana's the myserty person. Just in case people dont know, Dana is Sam's old juvie friend in iRescue Carly, but she had a fight with her after Dana tied up Freddie, Carly and Gibby and tried to kill them by smashing things at them. Hope u enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW! Next chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 7: Goner

**In this story iRescue Carly didn't happen , but something else happened causing Dana and her gang to hate Sam. Hope you enjoy chapter 7**

Pam's POV

I figured Plan A would be far too sweet on Samantha so I decided to go straight to plan B, but spice it up a little bit...

I was in the store where Sam's boyfriend was and I was waiting for the right time to pounce on him.

Freddie was leaving the store and I suddenly made sure no one was looking, before gagging him and dragging him towards an alleyway...

Sam's POV

Dana. Dana Bokawski. The girl vowed she would get revenge on me as soon as she got released from jail. I guess she got released. One word: Shit.

"Guess you remember me." Dana said, still speaking murderously.

How could I forget you?

Flashback

_"Come in Puckett, have a little fun." Dana drunkenly waved the shot in front of me. We were sixteen and Dana had made me come with her 'friends' to a bar. She had just been released from prison after snatching her old foe's baby sister, and wanted to celebrate. I has never been a fan of alcohol since my mother was addicted and it made her nuts and violent._

_Everyone else was wasted whereas I hadn't had a single drink. Good on me._

_"No, I don't drink." I told her._

_"If you're worried about getting caught then don't be! I got fake ID." She kept pressuring me but I declined the alcohol every time._

_"Damn it Puckett, what happened to you?" Dana asked with hints of annoyance in her voice._

_"Nothing Dana, I just don't want a drink. God!" I replied harshly._

_I never wanted to come here, but they'd never let me live it down and I hadn't spoken to them all in like 3 years and and now suddenly they're all attached to me._

_"You've gone soft. Ever since you started hanging out with miss Candy Pants and the Tech Ballerina." Well that hurt._

_"Lay off my friends!" I told her narrowing my eyes, giving her a death glare._

_"Your friends? We're you're friends. You're one of us. You don't belong with them prissy little flowers."_

_"No they're my friends. You are just a devious, manipulating prat!" Things were only about to get worse._

_"You little bitch!" She stood up and I followed. She then menacingly started to walk towards me and punched me in the face, hard. She sent me flying into the wall and then slapped me across the cheek before stabbing me in the stomach with a broken booze bottle._

_It wasn't hard enough to cause any serious damage but it sure hurt like hell._

_"Excuse me miss?" The police had seen it all._

_"What?" Dana replied brutally._

_"I am arresting you on behaviour of assault and underaged drinking. If you say anything now, it may harm your defence in court." The cops handcuffed her and led her out of the bar along with her friends who were getting done for underage drinking._

_"I'll get you Puckett. When I get out, you're gonna want to wish you never met me!" I then watched the police drive away and then the paramedics came and whisked me away to the hospital to get me looked at. Thankfully no serious injuries were caused but I had to stay in the hospital for a few days. I told Carly and Freddie I got into a fight with a professional wrestler who stole my hamburger._

End flashback.

Dana was back and she was going to get revenge

"What are you doing here?" I stupidly asked, I knew perfectly well why she was here.

"I told you I'd get you and here I am! Miss me?" She replied deviously.

"No." I said coldly.

"Aww pity." She then slapped me across the face making me wince for it was the same cheek my mum and smashed the vodka bottle on.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you? Well I am going to ruin your life bit by bit, don't you worry." She then slapped me once more, harder and then left, leaving me startled.

I slammed the door shut and ran to my phone calling Freddie.

"Pick up pick up pick up."

Ring  
Ring  
Ring  
Ring  
Ring

No answer. Fuck! I grabbed my jacket and ran to the store where he usually goes.

Freddie's POV

I woke up with a massive headache and looked around to find that I was tied up to a chair with chains and that I was in some grotty basement that smelt like smoke and alcohol.

I then remembered what had happened to me. I just came out of the store with Sam's aspirin. Then Sam's mum forced me into an alleyway and just knocked me out with a rock she found lying around and here I am. I was worried sick about Sam. Her mother was nowhere to be found and Sam was in my apartment alone. Who knows what could've happened to her?

"I see you're up pretty boy..." Speak of the devil. She was in a skin tight leather dress which showed off almost all her breasts which where disgustingly huge. And the dress went to the middle of her butt and when she turned around and wiped something on her mouth I could see her laced thong. I grimaced and puked a little inside.

She she turned back around and seductively walked towards me and she then straddled me. I tried to pry her off me, but the wrinkled cow wouldn't budge.

"What's a matter sexy thing? Can't handle me?" She whispered in my ear and I could smell the booze and cigarettes coming from her mouth.

She then unzipped her tiny dress, leaving her only in a laced black thong and a matching bra. She had one uraglee body but i daren't tell her that.

I shut my eyes and she laughed before grabbing my face and kissing it with force. It was like kissing a block of metal. God she was a bad kisser. She forced her tongue into my mouth and bit my lip hard. I tried to pull away but her hand grabbed my head a forced me towards her. I hated this so much. She pulled away and grabbed my package before standing up showing me her revealing bra which was waaayyyyy to small.

"Sam's a lucky thing to have such a handsome, fit boy with amazing lips and a decent sized dick. Oh the things I'd do to have that!" Oh god! She was making me puke blood!

"But I guess I'll leave the whole getting raped thing to Sam don't you think?" That beast was gonna get someone to rape Sam!

"Don't you dare!" I growled.

"Oh god! I'm not going to touch her, i have many 'customers' who would like to though..."

Pam was a prostitute and she was going to get her 'people' rape her. Oh god I couldn't take this much longer. I loved that girl so fucking much, I won't let anything happen to her.

My thoughts got interrupted as i started to feel sleepy.

"A little sleepy?" She asked as if she knew the answer.

The bitch had wiped some sleepy thing on her and shoved it in my mouth when she face raped me! That little... That... Little...oh god... And everything went black.

Sam's POV

I had searched every store and everywhere Freddie would be, but he wasn't anywhere. What if Dana had him? I knew what she was capable of and I swear to god, if she's hurt him-

Ring

Oh please let it be Freddie.

It was my mum. I decided to answer just for the sake of it.

"What?" I said rudely.

"That's not a nice way to speak to your mother. Do you want your special boy back?" That whore had Freddie! Oh hell no.

"Where. Is. Freddie?" I growled.

"Oh whoops would you look at the time. I've got to go now. Bye..." She sounded so fake and I knew where she would be.

My mum had a secret basement that I had found when I was hiding from her drunken abuse a couple of months back. It was pretty dark so I couldn't see anything, but I knew she'd be there. I had a feeling.

I ran like an Olympic racer to my house and snuck in making no sound. The house just as stinky as when I left. Alcohol everywhere and a smell of a slut and smoke fogged the place.

I pulled over a rug in the lounge revealing a trapped door which I silently crept through. I saw Freddie unconscious tied up in chains on a chair.

My poor baby, I thought when I saw him.

My eyes locked onto my beast of a mother who didn't even deserve that title. I then saw the sleepy drug in the table beside Pam who had her back to me. First Dana and now her. I was feeling pretty pissed off today and I was going to explode but first i needed Pam unconscious.

I tiptoed up to the table and reached for the drug, but then my mother turned around and gave me her worst death glare to date. I was done for.

**Sorry for ending on a cliffy here. Hehe. What did you guys think? Good, bad, sukish, awesome? What do u think will happen in the next chapter? Tell meee in reviews pweeeese. Ill get chapter 8 up tomorrow. Hope u enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 8: Tortured

**Hi guys. This chapter is longer than the others and is pretty intense. I'm working on the next chapter and it'll be up pretty soon. I have so may ideas on how these next few chapters are going to pan out so I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

Carly's POV

"Urgh! I've texted Sam like 50 times today and she's still not answering. She won't even pick up any of my calls! WHERE IS SHE?" I was so frustrated. It was almost lunch time and I had been texting and calling her for the past hour and she still didn't pick up.

"Carly, calm down." Spencer reassured me.

"What did I tell you about telling me to calm down?"

Spencer lifted his hands up in defeat and back away from me.

"Have you tried Freddie and have you gone across the hall?" Spencer asked. Dumbass.

"Of course I have I'm not thick!" I was literally screaming now.

What if Pam had them? Oh god! But Pam didn't know where Freddie lived though.

"Listen, I'm sure they'll be here. Just give them time. It's not like they've been kidnapped!" Spencer said to me.

"S'pose." I mumbled before flopping onto the couch.

I just couldn't help but worry although now all I could do was wait.

Sam's POV

Crap. Crap. Shit. Fuck. Holy chizz. Oh god! I'm dead!

"Well look, the little whore showed up." I could smell my mother's ciggies and booze as she stepped towards me.

"Let. Freddie. Go." I told her with nothing other than pure anger in my voice.

"Now now. Prince charming can wait. You have a visitor and an outfit waiting for you. Now go and make me some cash." What was she talking about?

Pam then pushed me into a small cupboard where I saw the sluttiest outfit ever. I knew my mother was a prostitute, but why did she need me in this?

Oh Fuck! She wanted me to do the nasty with some desperate middle-aged lonely man. Probably cos I was younger, but no way in hell was I doing this.

I barged out of the cupboard and stormed up to my mother.

"No way am I doing the nasty to your sleazy customers!" I screamed.

"If you don't, pretty boy over there will get his throat slit open!" No.

"Don't touch him!" I was practically sobbing now. If she layed a finger on Freddie I would kill her, I swear to God.

"Awww! A little young loving here. Well then you better go and make me some money. Don't worry about the outfit, you'll be naked anyway." I couldn't take this. I was seriously going to hyperventilate.

"Down there. Off you pop!" Pam shoved me towards a room where I saw some mid 40 year old man who stunk of cigarettes and alcohol.

"Have fun..." My mother then shut the door, leaving me with the greasy man.

I gulped as he stepped towards me.

"Shh pretty thing. Don't worry, I'll make you feel good. I promise." His breath was absolutely revolting and I just thought of Freddie and if I didn't do this, he'd die.

I love you Freddie, I thought as he began to undress me.

Freddie's POV

My eyelids fluttered open. Guess the drug only works for a little bit. I saw Pam out of the corner of my eye facing away from me.

"I'm gonna make so much cash with Samantha as the little sex toy." I heard her say.

She was going to get random men to sleep with Sam for money. Oh God. I had to get the fuck out of here and save her.

"Please stop!" I heard Sam scream in agony from down the other end of the grotty basement I was trapped in.

A man was already with her.

I wanted to scream for her and tell her I'd get her out, but Pam was there and I had a plan.

"SHUT UP!" Pam yelled at the door.

"Shut it little whore." I heard a gruff man's voice from the room Sam was in and I then heard screams and cries. Sam's screams and cries. This was too much. Only last night we lost our virginity to each other and now I was tied up by chains in Pam's mucked up basement and Sam was getting raped.

I fiddled around in my pocket and got my phone out. I struggled a little from being restricted, but I got it in my hands which were shaking uncontrollably.

I decided to text Carly and saw I had many texts and missed calls from her. I ignored all of them and began with my text which took a while because I was tied up.

'Help sams house basement.' Was all I could text before my hands started to go numb. I clicked send and turned my phone on silent and shoved it back into my pocket.

"AGGHH!" Sam screamed once again and I felt warm tears of anger and loss escaped my eyes. My baby was being tortured and there was nothing I could do about it.

Carly's POV

"Gibbeh!"

"Sup people."

Gibby and Brad entered the apartment and I just smiled.

"What's up Carly?" Brad asked.

"You heard from Sam and Fr-" Before I could finish my sentence, my phone bleeped.

Please be from Sam or Freddie.

I pulled out my phone and it was from Freddie.

Oh thank god!

'Help sams house basemnt'

Fuck.

"Guys we have to go to Sam's house, her and Freddie are in trouble. Come on!" I cried.

Spencer, Gibby and Brad got up and made their way to the door, but Spencer quickly ran to his room and stumbled out holding a large baseball bat.

"Let's go."

We all ran to Bushwell's parking lot ignoring Lewbert's wails and hopped into Spencer's car.

He sped to Sam's house, ignoring all the traffic lights and almost caused three crashes. No one in the car cared. We were all too focused on Sam and Freddie.

We scrambled out of the car and approached Sam's house. The door was wide open and we made our way in. Brad took my hand and I smiled up at him as if saying, 'it's going to be alright.'

The house stunk of alcohol and smoke. I saw a trap door in the middle of the lounge and it was also open. That must've been the basement Freddie was on about.

"Alright. We gotta be sneaky; we can't risk anyone, except Sam or Freddie, from seeing us. We'll go one at a time. I'll go first. Then Brad and Gibby. Carly, we'll give you the all clear and then you can come down." Spencer told us. When the time was right, Spencer was pretty sensible. I suppose my two best friend's, who were like siblings to Spencer, were in danger.

We all nodded and Spencer carefully slipped through the hole. I poked my head through I saw a big room with a table and I noticed Pam doing something facing the table so she couldn't see us. I then saw Freddie tied up on a chair with chains. I felt so sorry for him, who knows what Pam could do. Where was Sam though?

Spencer gave us all thumbs up and he descended down the ladder.

I hope they'd be alright.

Sam's POV

I was naked pressed against a wall with a man squashing me. I was being raped and there was nothing I could do but beg, or Freddie would be dead in an instant. My cheeks were tear stained and the man was pushing me.

"Don't be so tense, I know you're enjoying this." The man whispered in my ear which made me shiver, and not in the good way.

"Let go of me you freak!" I yelled which caused him to laugh.

"I have a name which is Kevin thank you. And no, you are far too sexy to let go, plus I'm getting my money's worth. Now stop struggling or I will cut your throat!" Kevin threatened and took a knife from the table next to us and cut down my arm.

"AGH!" It hurt like hell. This was 100 times worse than any of my mother's beatings. I wanted it all to just go away.

He removed his pants leaving him nude and grabbed my face, giving me a forceful sloppy kiss which felt like kissing a brick wall. He continued to grope me and grind his hips into mine. Kevin then shoved his dick into me causing me to howl in pain. It wasn't giving me pleasure like last night with Freddie. I felt fireworks then, but now I just feel like someone was hitting me with an axe.

"Feel good?" He screamed at me.

I wailed loudly and frantically shook my head. He grabbed my face, removed himself from me and flung my head into the wall. He then took his knife and jammed it into my leg so deep I wanted to die.

I screamed as loud as ever as he dragged the knife leaving a huge bloody gash. He kissed me harshly one last night before putting on all his clothes leaving me to throb and bleed horrendously on the floor.

I cried as loud as possible and Kevin flashed me a menacing yet satisfying grin. I cringed as he left. I wanted Freddie and only Freddie.

"FREDDIE!" I screamed.

"HEELLLPPP!" I was howling so bad now. The pain was too much. I grimaced at the sight of blood pouring out of my leg.

Spencer's POV

I entered the basement and saw Freddie who looked at me with a relieved but scared look on his face.

"Sleeping drug." He mouthed to me and motioned his head towards the table which Pam was facing.

I nodded and tiptoed up to this table and held my bat tighter. I swallowed as I brought it up to my shoulders.

THWACK.

I had wacked Sam's mum over the head using my bat and she was out cold. I then poured a few drops of the drug into her mouth-I didn't know whether we would need it for later. I read the directions and saw that half a drop was 30 mins of sleep. I poured in three so she would be out for around three hours.

I then ran towards Freddie and tried to get him out of the chains, but it was no use.

"GIBBY, BRAD, CARLY!" I yelled and they all jumped from above and ran to where I was trying to set Freddie free.

"There's a key in Pam's pocket I think." Freddie told us and Brad got up and rummaged around in Pam's leather pockets.

"Got it." Brad held up the key and began unlocking Freddie until he was out of the chains.

"Freddie, are you okay?" Carly asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Freddie replied, "But Sam might not be."

I held my hand around the bat even tighter. What happened to Sam?

We could hear screaming coming from the back room and we all looked at each other and Freddie nodded.

Sam was in there.

Suddenly a man of around 45 stumbled out holding a bloody knife wearing a satisfied grin on his face.

I abruptly stood up walked towards him swinging my bat around. I was going to kill him.

"FREDDIE! HEELLLPPP!" Sam screamed.

Freddie looked at the room which the man had left and ran towards it without even flinching.

"Stay here and sort this mother fucker out. I'll see to Sam. I'll shout if I need help." Freddie told us. We all nodded and Carly hid behind me.

No one cared about the law now. It was Sam we had to fight for.

**Sorry for ending it there, but I just had to. Aren't I evil. Please review! As for Dana, well she'll be appearing again in the next few chapters... Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 9: My Poor Baby

**This is the next chapter hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Freddie's POV**

I ran into the room and saw Sam, naked sprawled out on the floor with a giant cut in her leg. Blood was pouring out so quickly and she was basically surrounded in a pool of her own blood.

"Freddie." She breathed.

I crouched down next to her and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm here baby. I'm here." I reassured her and kissed her softly on the forehead.

I whipped out my phone and called 911.

"Hello? Yes, there's a girl who has just been raped and beaten and is bleeding horrendously and I need an ambulance. Linkwood Road. Number 45. Yes, in the basement, underneath a trap door. Don't ask, just get a fucking ambulance here.!" I yelled into the phone.

I then took off my shirt, leaving me a plain grey t-shirt.

I dabbed Sam's cut with my shirt, making her wince, but the blood wouldn't stop pouring out. The cut was deep, I'm surprised the knife was long enough.

"Shh. The ambulance is coming Sam, you gotta stay with me baby. Please." I was sobbing hysterically now, I couldn't lose Sam. It would kill me.

"Freddie...I'm...I..." She said drowsily.

"No come on. Stay awake please. You can't give up come on!"

I grabbed Sam's underwear and bra and carefully put it on her and slipped her sweatshirt on, but left her pants as her cut needed to be treated. When will the damn ambulance get here?

"I... love... I... love you..." Sam whispered.

"I love you too. So much Sam, please keep your eyes open. Don't die on me please!" I was begging for her to stay awake and I cradled her in my arms. I was going through hell and I couldn't imagine what she was going through. I wanted to kill that bastard that broke my baby. And I wanted to kill her pathetic mother. Not just a bullet to their heads, I wanted them to feel the worst pain ever for touching my Sam.

**Carly's POV**

"What did you do to Sam?" Spencer asked with venom in his voice. I could tell her was going to kill that guy.

"Gave her pleasure. Little whore wouldn't keep still so I had to give her a little pain." He replied wiping his bloody knife on his shirt.

"You sick bastard." Brad spat.

"Wait, what did he do?" Gibby asked.

"Fucking hell Gibby. He raped her. He fucking RAPED Sam and then shoved a knife in her!" Spencer screamed. That man was seriously going to get murdered. I could tell.

"Oh my God." Gibby breathed.

"Yeah." Bard added in a 'duh' way.

"She was very difficult to keep still. Kept screaming for someone called Freddie, who I presume is that brown-eyed boy who ran in after her. Boy is he in for a surprise!" He laughed. He just fucking laughed. Who does that to an eighteen year old girl and laughs?

"I am going to kill you!" Spencer told him, threateningly.

The man looked amused as if he couldn't kill him and scoffed causing Spencer to scowl fiercely.

"How? You just have a bat. I have a pretty strong knife which I could use to gut you like a fish!" the man took a step towards Spencer who didn't even flinch. I grabbed Brad's arm who held me bravely.

"Jackass." Spencer said before swinging his bat, giving the man a black eye. Gibby and Brad smiled whereas I gasped. I've never been good with violence.

The man just smiled creepily before climbing back up the ladder and leaving the house.

Spencer tried to run after him, but I stopped him.

"Sam." I told him.

"Hold it." We all turned around to see a group of paramedics.

The man must of ran out the back door before the ambulance could see him.

"Oh thank god. She's in there." I pointed to the room where Sam was laying, bleeding like hell. Freddie held her in his arms, crying. I had never really seen Freddie cry. He looked heartbroken as the paramedics lifted Sam onto a gurney and took her carefully up the ladder, struggling a little.

"Can you please tell me what happened?" the tall paramedic asked.

"Well..." I began and saw that Pam wasn't where we left her. _Oh god_

"We got a call from Sam, the girl who your colleagues wheeled off, saying that she needed help and we all came down here and saw her like this." Freddie finished.

The paramedic nodded and made his way to the top of the ladder.

"What was that?" I half whispered/shouted.

"Listen. Pam needs to be punished and so does that douchebag who raped Sam. Why punish them now, when we could do it later. We could seriously torture them, beat them and hurt them. Then frame them for something really, really bad and get them arrested. We could call your dad Carly, I'm sure he'd help us. We need to get our revenge on them. For Sam." Freddie told us. I wasn't too sure but everyone else was.

"I agree. Those two pricks need to be taught a lesson." Spencer agreed.

"Me too." Brad added and Gibby just nodded.

"Okay, but how are we going to get revenge?" I asked.

"We'll think of something." Freddie replied.

"Wait! Pam and the moron have escaped!" I told them.

"How? I gave Pam like three drops of that sleeping drug which knocks her out for three straight hours." Spencer replied.

"Where'd you give it to her?" Freddie asked.

"I poured it into her mouth." Spencer said simply.

"When she gave some to me, she rubbed it all over my lips."

"Maybe she was immune to it or something." Spencer added.

"Dang it, she probably knew we'd pull a stunt like this so se might have switched the bottles. What did the bottle you pick up look like?" Freddie asked.

"Blue top." Spencer replied.

"Fuck, the one she used on me was a red top!"

"That bitch swapped 'em around!" Gibby said.

"No chiz!" Freddie replied.

"Whatever. We'll deal with her later. We gotta get to the hospital. Sam's more important." Brad added.

We all nodded and climbed the ladder and approached the ambulance outside the house.

"One person can ride with us if you want." The tall one asked.

"I'll go." Freddie said and he hopped into the ambulance.

"I'll drive us to the hospital." Spencer stated.

"I really hope Sam's alright." I said.

"She's tough; of course she'll be alright." Brad wrapped his arms around me and I began to sob into his chest.

**Freddie's POV**

I was in the waiting room of the hospital whilst Sam was in surgery. I prayed she would be alright. I couldn't live with myself if she wasn't.

Spencer, Brad, Gibby and Carly came running towards me with panic in their eyes.

"Any news?" Brad asked.

I shook my head as Brad hugged me and I started to cry. I felt like a baby but my girlfriend could die. I think I need to cry.

"Come on guys. Sam's the strongest person we know. She'll pull through." Spencer tried to lighten the mood but I wasn't buying it.

"Freddie Benson?" a nurse approached us.

I jumped to my feet and wiped my tears away, "Is she okay?" I asked.

"Yes she's fine, but she's asking for you." The nurse told me with a preppy smile. I nodded and walked into Sam's hospital room which the nurse guided me to.

"I'll leave you two alone." The nurse then left the room leaving me and Sam alone.

I walked to her side and sat down on the chair beside her, taking her hand in mine and rubbed it softly with my thumb.

"Hey." Was all I said.

"Hi." She whispered softly. I could tell she was still vulnerable, but who could blame her.

"How's your leg?" I asked.

"It's okay, but I'll be limping for the next two weeks probably." Sam replied.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Freddie, it's not your fault." She tried to reassure me.

"I know, but... Sam you almost died on me!"

"But I didn't. I would never leave you, you know that. You can't get rid of me that easily." Sam said with that same fire in her voice. I missed that.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too."

I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Fireworks exploded in our mouths as our lips moved sweetly against each other. It felt like there was just me and her in the world and no one else.

"Freddie, he raped me." Sam told me after pulling away.

"I know baby. He's not going to touch you again. I promise you." I reassured her.

She nodded slowly. I could tell she was hurting. My poor baby.

"Mr Benson, may I speak with you please." The nurse walked in holding a clip board. I nodded and followed.

"Back in a few." I told Sam and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled up at me and nodded.

I walked out into the hallway with the nurse.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well you see, since Samantha was raped we are going to have to perform some tests on her." The nurse told me.

"What kind of tests?"

"STD and erm... there's a chance that Miss Puckett could be pregnant."

No.

**Oooh! Please review and tell me whether you think Sam could be preggars I already know whether she is or not, but I want to know what you guys think. I'll probably post another chapter tonight. THANKS!**


	11. Chapter 10: Breathless

**Kinda short but all new drama is about to kick off...**

**Disclaimer: i dont own iCarly**

**Freddie's POV**

I walked back into Sam's hospital room and without saying anything or waiting for her to say anything, I just pulled her into a long, passionate kiss.

I eventually pulled away and saw that her lips had swollen a little.

"What was that for?" She asked.

I didn't want to worry Sam that she might have STD or could be pregnant. I'd cross that bridge if we came to it.

"I love you. So much." I ignored her question completely and pulled her in for another kiss. This one was soft and sweet, our lips moving tigether in sync. I ran my tongue along her lip and she gave me entrance. My tongue explored her mouth and she softly moaned against me. She pulled away and looked me in the eye.

"I love you too. Baby what's wrong, you're off your wack! I'm fine alright, stop worrying. My leg will be ok, I'll be ok." Sam tried to reassure me.

_What if she was pregnant? _

"I know. I'm just worried. I almost lost you." I replied.

"Well you didn't, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

_What if she had STD?_

I nodded and held her in my arms. She snuggled against me and started to breathe shakily.

"Freddie..." Sam wheezed.

"Sam, are you okay? Sam, baby talk to me." I was getting worked up now.

"Get...the...nurse..." Sam was seriously struggling to breathe now and it was scaring the shit out of me.

I ran out of the hospital room and frantically serached for a nurse who could help.

"Mr Benson, what seems to be the problem?" The nurse asked.

"It's Sam, she can't breathe properly, you gotta help her NOW!" I sobbed.

The nurse nodded and frantically rushed towards Sam's room. I ran in after her, but she stopped me and other doctors and nurses began pouring into her room.

"What are you doing, I need to see her and be with her!" I yelled.

"You need to stay outside. You'll just make things worse. Sam'll be alright, she's in good hands and is a tough cookie. Just wait outside and I'll call for you once it's okay." The nurse told me.

I half-heartedly nodded and slumped into the waiting room seats where Carly, Spencer, Brad and a sleeping Gibby were.

Now all I could do was wait. If anything happened to my poor baby, I couldn't live with myself. I couldn't wait to strangle the living hell out of her pathetic mother and the desperate son of a bitch who did this shit to her.

**Pam's POV**

Those motherfuckers didn't know who they had just messed with. Kevin and I had Sam right where we wanted her, she was immensely vulnerable.

I would wait for the right time before we would pounce and destroy her. We had planned to kill the rest of the pointless gang and then slowly murder Freddie right in front of Sam. I wasn't going to kill Sam, I needed money. I would use her as my personal prostitute where she would make a pant load of cash.

That slut ruined my life, so I would ruin hers bit by bit until she screamed for me to give her death...

**Freddie's POV**

I must of dozed off because I was awoken to Carky shaking my shoulders.

"What?" I answered groggily.

"Mr Benson would you like to follow me." The nurse asked.

I suddenly stood up and rubbed my eyes as I walked towards Sam's hospital room. My heart skipped a beat when I saw her hooked on one of those breathing ventilator things to help a person breathe.

"We ran some tests on Samantha and we found out that she does not have STD and is not pregnant."

Oh thank god, but the look on her face told me that she was ready to hit me with bad news.

"But I am afraid that Miss Puckett has lung failure and will need a transplant almost immediately or her heart could flatline."

**I'm so mean leaving it there on another cliffie. Mwah ha ha haaaa! Pleeaaasssseee review and then next chapter will be up tomorrow so look out for it.**


	12. Chapter 11: Give Me Hope

**I won't bore you so I'll jump right on it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Freddie's POV**

Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, this happens.

"How long?" I asked the nurse, well more like demanded.

"The sooner the better, but after a month things will start to go downhill and there is a possibility of lung cancer which is why we need a right lung to prevent a tumour from growing." The nurse informed.

"What's going on?" Brad walked up to us and and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Go get the others." I told him. Brad looked confused but went along with it.

I was struggling to not have a mental breakdown, but one thing was for sure. I would done for Sam.

**Sam's POV**

Where's Freddieeeee? All I wanted was to be in my amazing boyfriend's arms and for him to hold me all night, but the nurse had dragged him out!

I just wanted to be off this stupid breathing machine! The nurses wouldn't tell me shit and it was fucking with my brain. What if there was something SERIOUSLY wrong with me and I died. What would Freddie do, we were both hopefully devoted for each other and if either one of us left, the other would seriously die.

I just wanted my Freddie.

**Carly's POV**

"Alright what's going on, you're scaring me now. Please don't tell me Sam didn't make it." I was shaking so bad. Freddie had told us that he and the nurse needed to tell us something. I could tell it wasn't good news by the look on Freddie's face so. I just braced myself for the worst.

"Sam started wheezing and coughing uncontrollably earlier and had to be tested. She, luckily, hasn't got STD and is not pregnant." But...

"But..." There it is.

"Because Sam's mum was a smoker..." Oh god no.

"She has ermm... Lung failure... And needs a transplant immediately, because after a month, well... Bad things." I couldn't take it so I bolted.

I got up out of my seat and ran outside where I could breathe. I knew if I lost Sam, I'd lose Freddie too. They meant everything to each other and if one died, the other would die too. It was just love.

I knew the consequences of being a lung doner and I knew that Freddie would give Sam his lung in a heartbeat and that Sam would do the same for him. Although, Sam loved Freddie too much to let him do that, but what choice did she have. A lung could take years to find and they had to be a match.

I was so scared right now. I just needed time for all of this to sink in. I couldn't imagine what Freddie was feeling. If I knew him correctly and that he was as stubborn as Sam, then he'd be in denial. I hated Sam's mother so much. Sam was literally on the edge of death, one screw up in the lung surgery then her whole life could be at stake. I felt as if I was going to throw up.

**Freddie's POV**

It was decided. I would give Sam my lung. Without it, she would die and I would die with her. She was my everything, my life. A life without Sam was a life I wouldn't ever want to live.

"I want to give my lung to Sam." I told the nurse.

"Are you sure. Living with one lung is very dangerous." The nurse replied.

"I don't care. That girl in there means the world to me and if anything happens to her I don't know what I'd do. Nothing you can do can make me change my mind, I've decided."

"Alright come with me. We need to run some tests to make sure your body is compatible enough to hand over your lung." The nurse gave in.

I prayed to God that I would be able to be a lung doner to Sam. She was too important to lose.

I followed the nurse across the hospital where the nurse needed to find out whether my body was compatible.

"If I'm able to give Sam my lung, don't say I gave it to her. She won't let me."

"Mr Benson, Samantha will find out, you're going to have to tell her." Stupid realistic nurse.

"Ok, but after the op." I said.

"That's if you are able to."

"I fucking better be."

**Carly's POV**

I was still outside the hospital and I was fricking freezing my tits off. Not like that. Pervs.

I then felt a warm jacket slide around my shoulders and looked behind me to find Brad giving me a warm, tender smile. God I needed that.

"Hi." I stuttered. I was cahooollllllldddd.

"Hey. Freddie's gone to get tested, he wants to give his lung to Sam."

"What! Does he know what its like living with one lung. Cos it's pretty hard." I cried. I get that he was head over heels in love with Sam, but Freddie doesn't know what he's getting himself into!

"I know but he's made it pretty obvious that he can't live without Sam, he hasn't left her side except now!" Brad defended. I knew he was kind of right, but Freddie couldn't do this.

I jumped up and ran back into the hospital with Brad running behind me.

"Freddie!" I crashed into his chest and looked up at him.

"What?" He asked, a little agitated.

"You can't give a lung to Sam. Look I love her to bits but we could lose you too and then we'd lose Sam, we just have to wait!" I yelled in his face.

"That could take years Carly. YEARS! I'm IN LOVE with Sam, I can't fucking LIVE without her, she's my life!" He spat back in my face.

"I get that but you don't know what you're getting you-" I started but Freddie cut me off. I pissed him off now.

"No you fucking DON'T! We're IN LOVE, you've never felt this way about a boy the way Sam and I feel for each other!" It was true, I had no idea what being in love felt like.

"Freddie-"

"Just SHUT UP Carly! Well you don't have to worry because I'm not going through with the op! I'm not a match. I'm not a fucking match." I thought he was going to yell at me even more but instead he broke down and began to cry hysterically. This is what being in love feels like.

Brad approached us and carefully hoisted Freddie on a chair and began comforting him.

Brad motioned his head signalling me to leave. I shouldn't have interfered. I had an idea though and this would save us all. I just hoped I could get through to the person...

**Freddie's POV**

It was around 11, maybe 10 in the evening and I was in Sam's room holding her hand as she peacefully slept, still on the ventilator. I hadn't left her sde in hours, except to go to the bathroom. What did my baby do to deserve all this crap?

I just couldn't believe I wasn't a match. I had to keep positive and hope that a lung would be spare for us to use but a bigger, darker part of me knew that she would die. I couldn't bare it, but I vowed I wouldn't leave her bedside. Even if it meant missing graduation which was pretty soon.

"Freddie...?" I heard Carly at the door. Urgh what did she want. She seriously pissed me off earlier, like I didn't have enough to deal with.

"Can you come here a second please?" She sounded so innocent and full of guilt so I kissed Sam's forehead and whispered that I loved her in her ear.

I walked outside and crossed me arms as Carly looked down at her shoes awkwardly.

"Look I'm sorry!" She blurted out. Real smooth Shay.

"Right, okay. Now I'm going to go and be with my girlfriend." I know I sounded harsh but I wasn't in the mood.

"Wait!" Carly grabbed my arms and I sighed. Pausing and turning once again to face her.

"I found someone and she's a match." Carly whispered.

My heart skipped a beat and I thought I was dreaming.

"A..a..are y-y-you s-sure. Cos do not EVER joke about that."

"I'm not bluffing. I swear!"

"Who is she then?" I sounded like I was begging, but who gives a fuck.

"Me."

I turned around and there stood...

Sam?

Wait... What!

But. I thought...

That little liar.

I almost choked as I looked right through the ocean blue eyes (hers with a hunt of green, I know my baby from her) and stared.

"Melanie." I breathed.

**Yup Melanie's back and she's staying. To cause more drama or to help? Who knows? Mwah ha ha haaa i'm evil. Please review i love hearing from u! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 12: Live Again

**Freddie's POV**

Melanie. She'd give Sam her lung. But why? Sam told me that they'd had a fight the minute Sam told her that she was dating me. Melanie's like in love with. Its kinda creepy.

"What? Melanie! I thought you were in a fight with Sam!" I was so confused right now.

"We were, or are...I'm not sure, but Carly called me a few hours ago saying that Sam needed a lung and I want to make things right between us. I don't want my little sister, by four minutes, to die." She informed me. Thank The Lord.

"Melanie thank you. So much, Sam means the whole world to me."

She just smiled shyly and took a deep breath.

"Yeah I know and I realised that I could never make you feel that way, but it still sorta like you. And Sam makes you happy and you make sam happy. I was just jealous, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, as long as you're not gonna pretend to be Sam and try a kiss me cos i do know the difference." I chuckled and she let a out a small giggle.

"Don't worry I won't. But how do you know the difference between me and Sam?" She questioned.

"Sam's eyes are a perfect crystal blue, yours have hints of grey and green in them. Trust me, I know my Sam." Oh yeah.

"Wow." Was all Melanie could manage.

"Mmmhmmm." I was getting cocky now.

"So when's the procedure?" I asked, getting serious.

"Monday at 5am."

"You scared? Living with one lung can be pretty hard." I informed her. I was super stoked that Sam would be saved but I didn't want Melanie going postal when she realised that she'd probably struggle with life living with only one functioning lung.

"Yeah, but Sam'll die if I don't."

"God don't say that!" I absolutely hating people rant in about Sam's death. She wasn't going to die, my Sam was too strong.

"Sorry."

"Look thank you so much. It's just so amazing that you could this for her... For us." God Sam was right, I was a big sap but she lurrrveeddd it.

I couldn't till I got Sam home so I could spend all day and all night showing her how much I love her.

"You want to see her, she's asleep but you know..." I asked Melanie avoiding an awkward moment.

"Yeah. Please."

I showed her the way to Sam's hospital room and Sam was there, still in the ventilator sleeping peacefully.

I saw Melanie slightly gasp but I couldn't blame her.

"You get used to the whole breathing machine." I told her.

"Yeah, but Sam's so... Well not vulnerable."

I guess she didn't know the whole story. I didn't know when we'd tell her about her mother and... Kevin. I thought it would be best to have it come from Sam. A little sister talk, but I'm not sure. We would just wait for the right time, we all, had too much on our plates, especially Melanie what with the operation. I couldn't thank her enough for saving my baby's life.

"Sam can't be strong all the time."

"Yeah I suppose, it's just so weird seeing her incapable."

"I'll leave you to... Bond." I said and with that, I left the hospital but not without kissing Sam softly on the forehead.

"Thanks." Melanie whispered.

I just smiled reassuringly and walked outside the room, slumping on the waiting chairs. I was pretty tired, but I wasn't going to sleep until I was with Sam in her room. I needed Sam by my side to be able to hear her breathing otherwise I'd be so scared she would stop altogether in the middle of the night. I know it was stupid but I was so scared and I'd never been so scared like this in my life. It was killing me.

**Brad's POV**

"I'm gonna get home, it's already past 11:30 and my parents are gonna ground me if I don't get home today, they'll be worried sick. Give Sam my love, she'll make it. Hope the op goes well. Laters guys." I told the gang, well everyone except Freddie. Yeah even Melanie, Sam's totally different twin sister. She is so polite and sweet but sometimes I wonder whether she is too polite and sweet cos well she is a Puckett.

Freddie was in Sam's hospital too and hasn't left except the rare few times. He wasn't coping well but after Melanie's appearance he changed his mood drastically knowing that Sam would be alright. That's love for you. I hoped I too would some day feel that.

I clambered in my car and prepared for the consequences of staying out for longer than twelve hours. Sometimes I hate my family. My dad is a doctor and my mum is a psychiatrist. My brother is training to be a doctor and my sister will probably be one, smart ass goody two shoes butt kisser. My baby sister seems to be following those footsteps, she loves playing nurses. And then there was me, who wanted to become an engineer. It is my dream and it earns a decent amount if money.

I checked my phone and there was 37 missed calls from my dad and 29 from my mum. Crap.

"BRADLEY!" Here it comes...

"Yeah dad..."

"What time do you call this?" He was puh-reety mad.

"Look I'm sorry my friend Freddie got taken my his girlfriends mother Sam, my friend, and she went to save him but she got raped and the man and her mother escaped and Sam was bleeding really bad and we had to get to the hospital and them we found out that Sam has lung-" I started.

"I don't give a fuck about Sam or Freddie. You've been gone for over twelve fucking HOURS!"

"I couldn't leave Sam, she almost died because she has LUNG FAILURE! And my best friend Freddie was seriously losing it. I needed to comfort him because he's in love with the girl. I'm sorry I didn't call but it all happened so quickly and none of us, especially Freddie didn't want to leave Sam. She's hanging onto life by a thread but her sister showed up and is going to give her lung to her on Monday so I had to be there with my friends!" I screamed at my dad.

"I couldn't care less about fucking Romeo and Juliet and there stupid love life, teenagers don't even know what love is."

"They are the DEFINITION of love. They can't live without each other because they've been together so long and this condition is breaking Freddie. Can't you for once have a heart!" I was seriously pissed but not half as pissed as my dad.

"You have been absolutely nothing but trouble. Why can't you be like your siblings? All you do is play with a camera, Bradley you are a fucking DISAPPOINTMENT! Get to your room NOW!" He yelled right in my face.

"Fine. Oh and daddy." I mocked. "I... FUCKING. HATE. YOU!"

I ran to my room and slammed the door shut before collapsing on my bed without changing or taking my shoes off. I couldn't be bothered to fight back, too much was already going on. I couldn't believe what my dad had said about Sam and Freddie. They meant so much to me and if Sam died we'd all fall apart, especially Freddie. I honestly thought that if either one of them died, the other would NEVER get over it and never love another. That was how amazing their love is.

**General POV**

She'd done it again. Dana. Could never stay out of trouble. Had to go and commit assault. Again. She almost killed the poor family. No reason whatsoever, just anger. Pure anger. Samantha Puckett. That name swirling around in her head. That girl that she would slowly kill, that she would slowly start to wear away at until there was nothing left.

"Get in the car." The policeman shoved Dana into the police car and drove off leaving many ambulances surrounding a house, as it burned to the roots.

After arriving at the police station, Dana was chucked into her grotty, old cell. The same as before. Nothing had changed.

She reached under her pillow and pulled out a notebook. A notebook of revenge. Revenge on Samantha Puckett.

"I'll get you Puckett, just you wait, not even prison can keep me away. You'll be begging for forgiveness, for mercy but I'll just keep on killing you. Killing you slowly so you can feel every cut. Every burn. Every last wound. You'll be nothing Puckett. Nothing but ash, cold, dark, lonely ash. And there's nothing you can do. Just wait. We'll wait. Till the time is right and when you are at your most vulnerable. When you would be an easy target. You live your life as long as you have it. I'll be right here, waiting."

**Freddie's POV**

I was back in Sam's hospital room playing with her hair. She was stirring in her sleep but she was still out. She was beautiful.

I was so fucking thankful that Melanie was able to give up her lung for Sam but I couldn't help but feel that there was something off with her. I've been around Sam too much and I'm probably bring paranoid. I would do anything right now just to hold her, to make love to her, to listen to her telling me she loved me over and over.

I wanted to feel her skin stuck on mine. I wanted to kiss her senseless and listen to her moan and say my name repeatedly, but most of all I wanted her to live. I bent down and brushed my lips on her forehead causing her to stir once more, I smiled and continued playing with her golden locks before drifting off to sleep myself.

My poor baby, I'll pray every night that you'll be alright, just open your eyes and breathe again baby. Just breathe...

**There you have it, I kinda think the last line was a bit cheesy, but you've gotta admit its pretty sweet. Plleeeeeeaaassseeeeee review thanks!**


	14. Chapter 13: Don't Leave Me

**Melanie's POV**

Oh my god. It was the day of the procedure and I'm so incredibly nervous. What if I die? What if Sam dies then Freddie will die and then the rest of the gang will kill me!

It was 4:30 and I was outside Sam's hospital room. Freddie was also awake and he was just sat with Sam, holding her hand. Sam had that mask thing around her mouth and every time she needed to talk, or kiss Freddie, she'd take it off.

I was going to throw up!

Sam didn't know I was here, she just knew that someone had been able to give her a lung.

I couldn't take it anymore so I ran to the nearest bathroom and began throwing up bad into the toilet. I wanted to back out, but I couldn't. My sister's life was at stake here. I had to help her.

**Sam's POV**

I was so fucking happy right now. I was able to be given a lung so I could live and I was with Freddie. We were just talking and I felt so safe with him, like no one could hurt me again but I knew that wasn't the case.

"You nervous about the procedure?" He asked me sweetly.

"Kinda, but hopefully I'll be alright." I replied.

"You will be baby, you're the strongest person I know." He then gave me a reassuring smile and I leaned up to kiss him.

I missed those soft lips. Everything happened so fast on Saturday. One minute I was laying in bed with Freddie after losing our virginities to each other and the next I was getting raped.

He kissed back eagerly, but not too hard. I remembered kissing that man who made me have sex and it feeling so wrong and brick wall like. I get sparks every time I kiss Freddie.

He caressed my cheek and deepened the kiss, rolling his tongue along my lips asking for entrance which I gladly gave. Our tongues danced in our mouths rather than the usual fighting for dominance. I wanted sweet, not fiery and rough.

He pulled away and kissed me on the nose.

"I'll be fine, because I'll be thinking about you the whole time. I love you." I told him.

"I love you too, so much."

I smiled and pulled him into a kiss once more.

He laid with me until it was time for me to go into the operating room a little before noon. The lung doner had his or hers op at 5 am this morning and I woke up at 4. I don't know why, I just couldn't sleep. Freddie was being amazing and woke up too.

"You'll be alright, I'll be thinking of you too." Freddie wished me luck.

He then kissed me softly and half-heartedly pulled away. He gave me a reassuring smile and kissed me once more on the forehead before leaving me in the hospital room as my nurse came in and placed me on a gurney to wheel me away to be operated on.

"Honey, we are going to put you to sleep so we can operate, alright?" I nodded nervously.

_I love you Freddie_, were my last thoughts as everything went black around me.

**Melanie's POV**

I was resting up after my long operation and I glanced at the clock. 12:04, Sam must be in her op right about now.

"Hey." Freddie came into my hospital room and sat down in the bed next to me.

"Hi."

"How're feeling?" He asked me.

"A little sore but it's all for a good reason. Sam in her op?"

"Yeah, I left there like ten minutes ago."

"I hope everything goes well."

"It will, thank you for everything." He reassured. I blushed and nodded as if saying, your welcome.

He smirked and took a deep breath.

I couldn't help but realise what a lucky girl Sam was, but then with her dealing with all this shit, I guess I was the lucky one. Although she did have Freddie. The absolute perfect boyfriend. Handsome, hot, sexy, BICEPS! Sweet, kind, considerate, and well perfect.

I knew that he and Sam were in love but I couldn't stop thinking about Freddie. The way he smiled, his brown dreamy eyes that I could get lost in and his biceps, ohhhh his biceps. I bet he had a six pack. His beautiful brown hair, I wanted to rum my hand in that hair so bad.

"Why're you staring me?" Fuck.

"What?" I blushed.

"Melanie, you're staring at me."

"I'm... Just... Ermm. Sam's a lucky girl to have you." I blurted out. Crap, now he knows how i feel and how bad i feel it.

"Yeah, she got beaten by her mum, raped by some sleazy man and had lung failure and is in the middle of an operation. She's the luckiest." Even him being sarcastic was so incredibly hot.

"I guess... Look... I kinda... Maybe sorta kinda... Have feelings for you. Strong feelings." I whispered but loud enough for him to here me.

"What? You can't, Melanie. I'm with Sam and have been for almost six months." He painfully reminded me.

"You think i don't know that? But Freddie... I can't stop thinking about you." I told him which started to freak him out by the look on his face.

"I ermm... Gotta go." He stuttered.

"Freddie! Come back, please!"

But he had already run out of my hospital room, great now I had scared the poor boy. But damn he was as sexy as hell.

**Freddie's POV**

Oh god! Sam is gonna freak when she finds out that Melanie gave her up her lung for her and she is going to explode when she finds out that Melanie has a crush on me. I bet she only gave Sam her lung, because she wanted to get on my good side. Nah, I'm probably being paranoid. But I can't have two identical twins being all over me. I was dating one of them and I was completely in love with her. What if Melanie pretended to be Sam? I knew the difference though, so it would be okay.

I decided to wait outside the hospital room which Sam was in. Spencer, Gibby and Carly went home last night and said that they'd come this afternoon because they have school and Spencer had to go to some art thing to try and sell his sculptures. I however, wasn't leaving until Sam was out.

I began to feel drowsy and soon fell asleep on the waiting chairs.

I woke again a few hours later to the sound of the hospital door being open and an asleep Sam laying on the gurney.

"Is she okay, did everything go well?" I eagerly asked the nurses.

"Yes, everything went perfectly, it was even better because Sam was able to be given a lung of her identical twin. She will wake up in the next thirty minutes, but might be a little tired. She'll be able to go home next Sunday. But keep her stable. No heavy lifting or stress or fights or anything. She needs to take it easy for the next few days."

"Okay."

They wheeled Sam into her previous hospital room and placed her on the bed.

"I'll leave you to it." The nurse told me.

I smiled as they walked out.

I pulled up a chair and sat next to Sam. I played with her hair and held her hand.

"Sam, baby? You awake?"

Nothing.

"Guess not." I chuckled.

"I'll leave you to your rest."

I just stared at her and admired her and she soon began to stir and her eyelids fluttered open.

"Hey." She whispered yawning.

"Hey baby. How you feeling?" I asked.

"Good, a little tired, but I'm alright. How did the op go?"

"Perfect. You're free to go next Sunday, but you have to take it easy."

Sam just nodded.

"Okay. Lay with me?" Sam asked.

"Of course baby." I replied before laying down next to her. Sam adjusted her position to make room for me. I held her in my arms and her head lay on my chest with her fingers making little circles on me.

I played with her hair and held her even closer, as if not ever wanting to let her go which was true.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too baby." Sam looked up at me and leant up to kiss me softly.

She soon wrapped her arms around my next and I held her waist as our lisps moved together perfectly. I didn't even bother asking for entrance, just got my tongue to make its way into her mouth. She nibbled at my lip causing me to groan a little and i deepened the kiss and she ran her fingers through my hair, tugging on it a little bit.

We both pulled away and rested our foreheads against each other.

Sam smiled and placed her head back on my chest and I stroked her hair softly. None of us spoke but we didn't need to. All we needed was each others warmth and that was enough.

I kissed her forehead before my eyelids started to feel heavy and I melted into a deep sleep.

**Sam's POV**

Freddie and I slept the rest of the afternoon. It felt great to be back in his arms.

"I'm gonna run to the bathroom. Back in a sec. Love you." Freddie said, kissing me on my nose.

"Love you more." I told him playfully.

"Yeah I doubt that!" He chuckled and left the room.

I sat up on my bed and saw a pile of papers on the table beside me. I looked at them and almost gave myself a heart attack.

Melanie had given me her lung!

No. She couldn't be here. She's fucking in love with Freddie. She'll take him away from me! Oh god!

I must've zoned out because i heard Freddie's footsteps approaching so i placed the papers back on the table and threw myself back on the bed.

"Hey." Freddie greeted and kissed me sweetly.

I grabbed his collar and yanked him down next to me kissing him intensely. After like ten minutes of making out Freddie pulled away and looked me in the eye.

"What's up?" He asked. Obviously knew so something was wrong. Damn that boy could read me like a book.

"Just don't ever leave me baby." I pleaded crawling into his arms and snuggling into him.

"Of course I'm not gonna leave you. What's going on?"

"Just promise me!" I begged.

"Baby, I promise."

I looked up at him and sniffled. I smiled tenderly and put my head back down on his chest listening to his heart beat.

I wanted to be with Freddie forever and I wasn't going to let Melanie or anyone come in the way of that. He's mine. And I fucking love him.

**Will Melanie get in the way of Seddie? Wheres Kevin and Pam. What'sDana up to? You'll hav to find out... Hope u enjoyed and REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 14: I Need To Forget

**Lemon alert! I'm so bad at it though teehee but aren't we all nasty pervs?**

**Sam's POV**

Sunday came surprisingly quick! I was itching to get out of this rank hospital. Of course it wasn't so bad with Freddie by my side 24/7. He never left the hospital the whole time I was here. Carly had to bring him his clothes and stuff. He was amazing. He'd always lay with me, before I went to sleep and I knew that he loved but a part of me deep down wondered whether Melanie would get her way.

"You ready to go home?" Freddie asked, zipping up my duffel bag.

"Urgh! Totally. I can't wait to be back in Bushwell!"

He just chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer.

"You've been amazing; dealing with all this shit. I just wished you would've told me sooner." Freddie breathed into my ear.

"I know but it's all in the past. I wanna forget, but... I can't. Knowing that they're still out there." I whispered back softly, hints of loss and vulnerability in my voice.

"Baby, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." He promised me. He then looked into my eyes and leaned in. I found his lips and kissed him.

"Alright let's go!" Freddie grabbed my bag and opened the door.

"Wait!" I stopped him.

"What's up?"

"You know, don't you?"

I could see him tense up and he obviously knew what I was talking about.

"Know what? Come on let's get outta here!" Trying to change the subject, Benson? Not gonna work baby.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know whose lung I'm carrying."

He just gulped and looked down.

"Melanie's." Freddie told me with a guilty look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked raising my voice a little.

"I... was gonna, but-"

"But you chickened out so you decided to wait until I found out!"

"Sam..."

"No, don't 'Sam' me!" I questioned, "Why didn't you tell me?" my voice grew softer.

"Melanie was gonna and we were going to but until after, when you were settled back home," Freddie replied.

"I don't want any part of her! And now I'm carrying her lung! Why? She hates me! Why would she save my life? I don't understand how she found out? Did you tell her?" I sounded threateningly at the last sentence taking steps towards Freddie.

"No!"

"Then who did?"

I was losing my patience now and I had so many unanswered questions.

"Sit down." He ordered.

I did so and sat on the bed. He joined me and took his hand in mine.

"As soon as the nurse told me you had lung failure, I almost immediately told her that I wanted to be a donor." Oh my God. Freddie was going to risk his life to save mine!

"What are you insane?!" I cried.

"Shhh. Baby calm down." He soothed me.

I nodded and let him carry on, "Anyway the doctors and nurses ran some tests on me and told me that my body wasn't compatible enough with yours to give you my lung. Carly had found out about me wanting to done and she started screaming me telling me not to so I screamed back saying that I wasn't a match. I sorta had a meltdown in fear of losing you..." He lowered his head in embarrassment.

I used my finger to lift his chin up and stared into his brown eyes. "Baby, you can't be strong all the time. You taught me that." I told him.

"I know, but looking at you so helpless and almost lifeless killed me inside."

"I'm still here Freddie and I'll always be here. Carry on, how did Melanie get sucked into this?"

"Right. So Carly said that she needed to speak to me at like 11:30 that night and she said that she found a lung donor and then Melanie popped out."

Carly convinced Melanie?

Carly TOLD Melanie!

"Urgh! I wanted Melanie to be no part in my life and now she's here worming her way back into it!"

"SAM! She saved your life!"

"Well yeah I s'pose... but she's after you I can tell!"

**Freddie's POV**

Yeah I know she's after me. She fucking told me last week but I'm not going to say anything or Sam will get even more worked up.

"I promise you that I'm only ever going to love you and only you." I said to her softly and kissed her.

"Come on. Let's get home. My mum's working the nightshift. You can spend the night at mine. It's getting kind of late." I told her.

She just nodded and interlocked our fingers as I grabbed her duffel and signed her out. After all that shit we headed towards the car.

"So where is Melanie?" Sam asked after climbing into the passenger seat with a little help from me because her thigh is still a little sore.

"Staying at the Beverly Garvin Hotel. She got released this morning."

Sam just nodded and sat back, relaxing her muscles.

I started the engine and drove off home.

"BLARGH! GET OFF MY FLOOOOR!" Lewbert cried as we entered the apartment complex and headed towards the elevators.

"I certainly haven't missed him." Sam said after we got into the elevator. I just chuckled.

"You wanna go to Carly's first?" I asked as we stood outside my apartment.

"Tomorrow. I just want to be with you tonight." She told me.

"Okay." I replied, opening my apartment door. We both stepped inside and I put Sam's duffel in my room.

"You tired?" I asked her as she laid on my bed.

"No."

"Whatdya wanna do?" I asked.

Sam just walked towards me with a slight limp. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me intensely. I immediately kissed back and trailed my tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance. Soon our tongues were battles for dominance.

I felt Sam's hands go to my shirt buttons and she began to undo them. As soon as I realised what her intentions were, I pulled away revealing a shocked Sam.

"Sam." I warned.

"Freddie." She pleaded.

"Baby, of course I want you, but you're still vulnerable. I don't want to take advantage of you!" I replied.

"You're not. I just... it haunts me every night. I want you. I want to forget. Please." She was literally begging me to have sex with her.

"I don't want to hurt you." I said softly brushing her hair behind her ear.

"You're not gonna. Please baby, please." Her voice was going soft and I just couldn't hold back any longer.

"Tell me if I hurt you." I told her and she nodded.

I then pulled Sam into a long passionate kiss and picked her up and her legs wrapped around my waist. I pushed her into my door, but not too hard, just hard enough to make her groan.

I then started kissing, nibbling and sucking on her neck and Sam's back arched into me giving me pleasure.

"Freddie... oh... that feels good." She moaned loudly as I sucked on her sensitive spot. I carried her back to my bed and she began to unbutton my shirt soon revealing me shirtless. I pulled her top off and unclipped her bra in one swift movement taking her breast in my mouth.

"Oh god... Freddie... that feels so good... don't stop! Fuck!"

I massaged one breast as I sucked on the other and her hips started to grind into mine. I yanked down her pants and underwear, throwing them on the floor and she did the same with me.

"Am I hurting you?" I asked, against her neck.

"No, keep going."

I kissed down her breasts lower and reached her womanhood.

I took her in my mouth and began to slide my tongue in and out of her working it slowly bringing her closer to the edge.

"Oh... that... oh god... you feel so... oh... FREDDIE!"

I made her groan and moan like that for almost five minutes when I started to kiss back up her stomach and captured her lips with mine.

She then flipped us over so she was on top and straddled me.

"Your turn..." She whispered sexily into my ear.

Sam started to kiss my chest and run her tongue along every muscle until she reached my dick, not even bothering to pause. She just took me in her mouth and started sucking.

"Sam... oh you feel so... Sam... I can't... I'm gonna... FUCK!"

Sam then leaned up to kiss me and tangled her fingers in my hair. I turned the tables so she was underneath.

"Jackass." She said.

"I see somebody likes being in control?" I teased and she just pouted.

I chuckled and started the grind into her but she leaned up and kissed me and flipped us back over.

"You bet I do!" She just grinned mischievously and started to move her hips round in a figure eight motion causing.

"Sam..."

I turned the tables once again and she just looked up at me defeated as I flashed her a cocky grin.

"Gotcha!"

"Urgh, I just want you inside me right now!"

"Now?" I teased.

"YES GOD!"

I knew she was feeling vulnerable and needed to forget so I decided to leave the teasing for another time.

I slowly slid inside her being careful not to hurt her.

Soon she began to explode and started moaning uncontrollably.

"Urgh God Freddie... I gonna... I'm so close..."

"You gonna come for me baby?" I whispered huskily into her ear.

"Yes...I'm gonna... I'm... OH GOD FREDDIE!"

She screamed as she exploded.

As soon as she got her breath back she began grinding into me causing me to lose it.

"Oh God Sam... You're gonna make me... Oh Sam... I gonna come... SAM!" I collapsed on top of her and we were panting and sweating so bad.

I slid out of her and fell down next to her.

Sam looked up at me and smiled.

"God I love you." I managed to get out.

"I love you too. So, so much." I loved hearing her tell me that she loved me!

Sam snuggled into my bare chest and I kissed her on the forehead after catching my breath back.

"Night Princess Puckett."

"Night baby." Sam mumbled against my chest.

It felt good to have Sam back, but I knew that it wasn't over yet. Pam and Kevin were still out there and I was going to get revenge. No one would touch my Sam again and get away with it. She was too vulnerable. They broke her and they were going to pay. One way or another.

I pushed all the negative thoughts out of my head and fell into a deep sleep.

**Yeah I know I'm bad at lemon, but god I don't research: how to write lemon! hehe. How do you think Freddie's gonna get revenge and will he succeed? Guess you better keep reading... please please please review**


	16. Chapter 15: Building Walls

**Nice long chapter for ya'll!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I'm a little young for that**

**Sam's POV**

_"Don't look so upset we both know you want this." He gave me a cocky grin and pushed me into the wall and pounced on me. He was face to face with me and I could smell the hideous smoky smell._

_"Please." I begged but he didn't listen, just plunged the knife into my stomach and moved it around. The pain was too much to handle and I couldn't scream, all I could do was wait until the torture was over but I had a feeling that that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. _

_"Stop squirming or things are only going to get worse for you Sammy." Kevin whispered in my ear making me grimace._

_I was naked pressed against the wall as he bitch slapped me calling me a whore and various other words._

_"That's the last time you try and escape you little slut." He growled and took the knife out of my stomach but put it straight threw my chest and all I could see was blackness..._

_"Sam? Sam? Sam!"_

I was brought out of my dream to Freddie shaking me. It was a dream. Only a dream... but it was so real.

I was in Freddie's room, naked. I threw the blankets around me and crawled into a ball, sobbing hysterically.

"Sam? Baby talk to me. Did you have a nightmare. You were screaming in your sleep. You gotta talk to me."

"Don't touch me." I cried as he layed his wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Sam. It's me. Freddie. I'm not going to hurt you I promise."

"No." I cried even harder into the pillow and kept shaking Freddie off me as he tried to soothe me.

Nothing was working, I was too broken. That was the third time that night I had had that same dream. I kept having it in the hospital but I thought that they would calm down being with Freddie but they didn't. I was so afraid that Kevin and my mum would come after me. They were still out there. Free.

"Sam. Look at me." Freddie said softly.

I lifted my head slowly and faced him, avoiding eye contact. He was shirtless but still wearing his pyjama bottoms.

"Here." He handed me my underwear and his old Cuttlefish T-Shirt.

I didn't say anything just turned and changed. I could tell he was rolling his eyes but I didn't care. All I wanted was to die right now. I couldn't take it. I was broken. Kevin BROKE me.

"Sam..." Freddie lifted my chin with his finger and forced me to look at him but I still looked away from his eyes.

"You've gotta understand that I'm NEVER gonna hurt you. Never in a million years." He kept reassuring me.

I didn't respond just flung my arms around him and started wailing into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tighter, stroking my hair.

"He broke me. He fucking broke me. And my mother. She... she encouraged it." I sobbed.

"Shhh. They're assholes, both of them. Don't worry, I'll deal with them. They won't go anywhere near you I promise."

I nodded and just kept crying. After I had calmed down, I was still clinging onto Freddie but we were layed down.

"Come on. You've gotta go to sleep. We've got school tomorrow then graduation on Wednesday. Then maybe we could go apartment hunting."

I nodded again and looked up at his face. I melted into his eyes which were full of heartbreak, sympathy and in the midst of all that: anger. Anger towards them.

I nuzzled into his chest and soon fell asleep listening to Freddie's steady heartbeat.

**Freddie's POV**

I woke up Sam who, since I calmed her down for the third time last night, hadn't had another night mare, but I feared that it would only last for a certain amount of time. I couldn't blame her though and I would not rest until Sam's mother and Kevin had been punished.

"You want to go to Carly's?" I asked Sam who hadn't touched her bacon and it had been ten minutes.

Sam just nodded plainly and went back to playing with her food. She's been so depressed this morning I was getting worried, but it is sort of normal. It had only been a week and a bit since she was raped. I heard stories of people that never recovered from this. What if Sam was like those people? I refused to think about that because Sam was strong and she'd get through this... hopefully.

"Sam, you gotta eat something." I told her but she just shook her head and told me that she wasn't hungry.

"OK." I wasn't to argue with her and just took her hand, grabbing our school bags before going over to Carly's. Sam held onto my arm and nuzzled into me like she wasn't ever going to let go. Poor girl was scared to death.

I knocked on the apartment door and almost immediately Carly opened the door.

"SAM!" She cried and tried to hug her but Sam took a few steps back still holding onto me.

"She's a little shaken up. Woke up three times because of nightmares last ngiht." I whispered to Carly.

"The same nightmares?"

"Yup. But they're getting worse."

Sam held onto my arm tighter and hid behind me sort of, as Spencer tried to hug Sam too.

I told him that she was vulnerable and he just nodded.

"So you ready for school Sam?" Carly asked trying to sound upbeat which clearly wasn't working.

She just shrugged. Sam hadn't spoken an entire word since we got here.

"Okay... Brad'll be in here in a bit."

I felt Sam tense up at the thought of another male coming over. I knew she wouldn't tackle the school day very well but we only had 3 more days including this one and then we'd be free until college.

I wrapped my arm around Sam's wait and pulled her closer to me. We then sat on the couch and Sam sat on my lap with her arms around my neck. She leaned against my shoulder and inhaled deeply.

"You okay?" I asked her softly.

Sam shook her head and began to shed tears.

I held her closer and rubbed her back.

"Hey, it's okay, they're not going to hurt you." I said to Sam but she just kept crying.

"Do you want to stay home today?" Spencer asked.

"We can't. Graduation is in two days and today is the big speech thing which we can't miss." I replied.

"I can record it for you; you guys can watch it later and come back to school on Tuesday or graduation." Carly suggested.

I looked at Sam who buried her face in my neck and didn't reply.

"Yeah sure."

I lifted Sam up who as soon as she stood grabbed onto my arm and hid her face. Carly and Spencer gave us sympathetic smiles as we left.

I closed the apartment door to be greeted by Brad.

"Hey man, now's not really a good time." I motioned to the depressed blonde on my shoulder.

"Yeah I figured. I was going to ask whether you wanted to hit the gym, I've been going with Gibby and let's just say he isn't the best person to get in the ring with, but we'll go another time."

"Yeah. Sam's my priority now. Sorry dude." I replied patting him on the shoulder.

"No worries. Hope Sam get's better soon. Later."

I smiled and unlocked my apartment.

Sam pulled away from me and looked me in the eye.

"I'm sorry." She finally said.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" I questioned.

"Getting you involved. You don't want a depressed girlfriend." Sam looked down at her shoes and mumbled her last sentence.

"Sam, I love you. What you're going through, I can't understand. Which is why you gotta talk to me. Let me know how you're feeling. I just want my old Sam back. The one who never backed down form bacon, a bet or a fight. Where's she gone?"

"I don't know Freddie." She then burst into tears and I instantly wrapped her up in my arms. Nothing was going to be the same for a while. Sam had built gigantic walls and I was about to knock them down. I just needed to know how.

**Sam's POV**

I didn't want to talk. I didn't know what to say. I wondered if I would ever get over this and if I didn't, what would happen between me and Freddie. Would he leave because I'm so messed up? At first I thought he would, but he hasn't given me a reason to give up on him. I don't want to make his life hell, but I was breaking inside now. The nurses fixed my leg and my lung, but the only person who could fix my heart was Freddie. If only I let my walls come down.

I was laid in Freddie's bed, my head on his chest and he was stroking my head kissing my forehead every now and then. Telling me he loves me. The usual. I didn't deserve him, but he never gave up.

I was ready to open up to him. To let him slowly break my walls. Mend my heart. Unbreak me. Baby steps though. Baby steps.

"I want to talk." I looked up at Freddie.

"About everything and nothing. Help me Freddie. I'm lost. I'm broken and you're the only one who can fix me. Not Carly, not anybody. You. I only want you. I'll let you in just promise me one thing." I whispered.

"Anything." He breathed.

"Never give up on me. I can be impossible and you'll want to hate me. But don't. Give me time and I'll be the Sam you want. Your Sam. Please. Just promise me."

"Of course, baby. I promise. Just open up to me. Tell me what you're feeling right now."

I nodded and sat up before having his muscular arms wrap me up and I leaned against him, inhaling his scent.

I gulped before taking a breath. I was ready.

"I feel dirty, shattered and broken. Like all my innocence was taken away. But I was so glad you were my first or it would be him. The whole time it happened, I thought of you. I did it for you. My mother; she told me if I didn't go along with it then she'd kill you. I kept telling myself I loved you. It was the only thing that kept me going. I would've killed myself if I didn't have you. He hurt me, he hurt me bad Freddie. Kept throwing me into walls. Digging his knife into me. It hurt like hell. I would've given up but I didn't. Knowing that it would of eaten away at you if I didn't put up a fight. I didn't care how agonizing it was. All I cared about was you and you only."

Freddie looked down at me with a sad expression and I felt a warm hot tear escape my red, puffy eyes.

He wiped it away and kissed me on the forehead nodding as if to say, _I understand._

"I know that they're still out there somewhere. I'm scared Freddie. Like really, really scared. But there was this one thing that happened after you left to get me some stupid aspirin. If I hadn't of wanted one, this would've never happened." I broke down in tears and he held me closer, tighter.

"It's not your fault." He told me softly kissing me.

"My old juvie friend showed up. Dana. I hadn't seen her in like three years but the last time I was with her she vowed to get revenge on me. I made some pretty bad decisions back then. We were at a bar because her and her freak show friends had dragged me there. They were all wasted but I hadn't touched a single drink and sober. They kept calling me a pansy. Telling me I was too soft. Told me that if what all down to you and Carly. That I'd always be one of them. Then she hit me, hard. Threw bottles at my head. Luckily the cops saw it all and arrested her and her friends for assault and underage drinking. Her friend's got let out before her but she's like the leader and now she's after me. She said she'd get me back and I'm so scared. Now there's three people who want to kill me."

"No one is going to come near you Sam. I will get your mum and Kevin. I will. I promise. And Dana, stay away from her. If anything happens, tell me."

I nodded and kissed Freddie sweetly. He deepened the kiss and I straddled him not breaking the kiss.

I felt like a giant weight had been lifted off my shoulders and that my walls were soon to come tumbling down, but not yet. One step at a time. One step at a time...

**Freddie's POV**

I called Carly round after Sam I passed out after making love to each other. It wasn't amateur like our first time or soft, sweet and sad like our second. This one was passionate full of intense love. I knew it took balls for Sam to open up to me like that but she still had huge walls that I was going to break.

I woke up before Sam and Carly texted me saying she was going to come over. She was bringing Gibby, Spencer, Brad and T-Bo. T-Bo moved out of my mum's and I's apartment after meeting a woman. I met her before and T-Bo wasn't kidding around when he said that he wanted a woman with some meat on her.

The door rang and I rushed to it revealing the gang.

"Sam's out of it so we probably won't be hearing from her." I told everyone. They all nodded and plonked themselves on the couch, armchair and Gibby laid down on the floor. Oh Gibby.

"Right. So what's the plan." Brad asked, arm draped around Carly. I don't know the 411 on their relationship but Brad had asked Carly out and they hadn't gone out on a date yet but... I don't know I had my own problems.

"I'm not sure. But one thing's for sure. I'm going to kill them. Not quickly. I'm going to make them pay. Hard."

**Whatdya think Freddie's going to do? please review!:)**


	17. Chapter 16: The Old Willow Tree

**Pam's POV**

"You are pathetic, do you understand? Pathetic. I told you to ruin her until she was broken but she is still out there with that rich Benson boy and that snooty Carly girl. How could you be so stupid!?" I growled at Kevin.

"Pam, I did ruin her, she was on the verge of dying." He retorted.

"I don't want her dead, I want her tortured and she's still alive and well!"

I knew my kid wouldn't give up so easily, but once I got my hands on her, she would be sorry. I would kill that boyfriend of course with her watching and the Shay kids would go as well. But Benson would die nice and painfully slow.

"Look, I'll find her, I promise." Urgh yeah, ok.

"Fine, if she's not found in a week, I'll have your head on a stick and that's a threat and I'm NOT BLUFFING!" I just wanted my bare hands around my whore of a daughter.

"O-ok."

Desperate sleaze-bag.

**Sam's POV**

I woke up in Freddie's bed alone. I grabbed Freddie's old T-Shirt and shoved it on along with his baggy sweat pants. I could hear muffled voices coming from the living room which sounded like Spencer, Brad, Freddie and Carly.

"How are you planning on doing it Freddie?" Carly asked.

Doing what?

"I don't care, I'll do anything."

What? I decided to stay in the room and eavesdrop because there's a great chance that if I came out then they'd all stop talking.

"We can't get caught though so we'd have to be sneaky and remove any evidence." Brad stated.

"Of course. But how are we going to do it?" Spencer asked.

"Kill them. Slowly." Freddie sounded honestly scary, but hot.

"Slowly but why not just take a bullet to the head. That would make things easier and quicker." The 'oh so innocent' Carly questioned.

"I want to make them pay for hurting Sam!" They were going to kill Pam and Kevin. How?

"Yeah me too. They fucked with the wrong girl." Spencer added.

"Alright so who's in?" Freddie asked.

"Me." Spencer.

"Me." Brad.

"Me." Gibby. Ok…

"Hell yeah!" T-Bo. T-Bo?

"Carly? For Sam?" Freddie asked softly.

"For Sam." Carly agreed.

I then got bored and walked out of Freddie's room to be greeted by the eyes of my best friend, my boyfriend, Brad, Spencer, Gibby and T-Bo.

"Hey." Freddie said.

I just smiled and stood awkwardly, shifting all my weight onto one foot.

Spencer moved off of the couch and motioned his head for me to sit there.

I trudged over and sat on the couch, inching towards Freddie who wrapped his arms around me.

"How're you feeling?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"Good." I answered kind of honestly.

"Nightmares?"

"Only two, but they weren't as bad."

He just nodded and tightened his grin around me, making me sigh happily into his chest as he kissed my head. I felt as if as long as I was in Freddie's arms then nothing could hurt me.

"We'll erm… go." Carly said and the whole gang exited.

After they I had left I looked up at Freddie who smiled at me.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing." Liar.

"Nothing?" I questioned.

"Yeah." I could he was getting nervous but he was getting better at lying although he couldn't fool me.

"Freddie, I heard all about the revenge."

"Look Sam, I just feel that-"

"This isn't your problem. They'll hurt you." I caressed his cheek but he took it in his hand and placed it in his lap and turned to face me.

"Listen. I fucking love you so much. I would do literally ANYTHING to protect you, even if it meant dying myself or getting hurt."

"I couldn't let you get hurt or even die for me." I interrupted.

"You are my everything and they are going to pay for abusing you, for raping you, for standing by and doing nothing whilst you were blatantly tortured." He carried on ignoring my latest remark.

"Look. I never said I would, I just really want them punished." He finished.

"We don't even know where they are!"

"They'll come back and when they do, game over."

"For us or for them? They're dangerous." I warned.

"Look. Let's just cross that bridge when we come to it. But I am hopelessly in love with you and I'd have to die before anything would happen to you."

I leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you too but don't ever say that you'd die again. You're not going anywhere." I told him.

"I'm sorry I-"

But I cut him off by capturing my lips with his and I immediately tangled my fingers through his messy brown hair and he pulled me onto his lap and I straddled him. His hands wandered their way towards the bottom of my back and slipped up my shirt. Well Freddie's shirt.

I deepened the kiss and nibbled at his lip slightly making him groan in pleasure.

I felt Freddie go for my bra strap...

_Kevin approached me as I was pressed against the wall unable to move in nothing but my underwear and bra. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me into the wall yanking on my bra strap and watching it tumble to the ground whilst locking his eyes on my breasts._

I whimpered and tried to cover them up using my arms.

"Bad move Puckett." He growled at me and pulled out his knife, scraping me across the chest.

I yelled out in pain as he undid his pants...

I immediately pulled away leaving a startled Freddie.

"I'm sorry. I just..." I trailed off.

"It's okay. I know it's still early days, I was being stupid." Freddie finished.

"No you weren't. I'm just... I know we had sex earlier I can't forget and I can't do it! I try but I can't. Every time you touch me it brings back the bad memories and I can't help it!" I burst into sobs and cried into Freddie's t-shirt.

He rocked me back and forth and I rested my head on his shoulder, still straddling him.

The bastard had broken me and my mother encouraged it.

"Hey it's ok. I'm gonna protect you Sammy. I promise, even if it's the last thing I do, baby I promise." He reassured me.

But I just kept on crying uncontrollably.

**Freddie's POV  
**  
Sam had been crying for at least ten minutes in my arms. I was going to kill Pam and that bastard Kevin. I didn't care if I got hurt; I wanted to strangle the life out of both of them.

I rested my chin on the top of Sam's head as she sobbed hysterically into my chest. It was breaking my heart but it had shattered hers.

I felt Sam pull away from me and I looked into her red, puffy eyes. I could see fresh tears fall from her face and I used my thumb to move them away but new ones just kept on coming.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

I shook my head, "Don't be. They hurt you."

"So bad Freddie." My Sam was crumbling right in front of my eyes, and I couldn't take it.

I remembered a place my dad showed me before he died. He told me that he had found it with mum, whom was the love of this life. It was all ugly and gross but my mum and dad did it up. My mother visits regularly and takes care of it.

"Bring the one you'd devote your life to when you feel the time is right." My dad used to tell me before his demise.

"Come with me." I told Sam.

"Where?" She asked.

"Just come. It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises." She mumbled.

"You'll love this one. Come on baby. It'll take your time off things." I pleaded.

"Ok."

She stood up and I did the same, grabbing our jackets. I took Sam's hand and headed out the apartment.

It was a typically breezy day in Seattle. I walked hand in hand with Sam as I guided her to my mystery place. I never went back there since my dad died when I was 10. I was ready to return.

I approached a wide area of bushes and paused causing Sam to stare at me in confusion.

I took a deep breath and pulled back a branch from a tree and stepped forward with Sam hesitantly following me.

I entered the catastrophic scene and walked towards the old willow tree.

"Freddie where are we-"

"Shh." I but in.

"But-"

"Sam. Just trust me."

She nodded.

I walked under the willow tree until we were surrounded by its branches and I moved the branches in front of me leading us to the beauty ahead.

It was a long meadow. Purple flowers lay upon the grass. Lavenders and white lilies' surrounded the little pond to the left. There was a long path leading up to a stage like area with an arch of flowers towering it, almost wedding like.

"This is… beautiful. Freddie how did you find it?" Sam asked.

"My dad found it with my mum when they were young and they showed it to me. I haven't been here in about eight years but my mum comes here a lot to take care of it. It was special to them and my dad told me to bring someone special to this place when the time was right." I replied.

"Well, this place is amazing. Hey, you never told me what happened with your dad." I knew she'd bring it up but I was lecturing Sam about bottling things up. I shouldn't be a hypocrite.

"I was ten and my mum was bringing me back from school and this erm… gang approached us. One of the guys had a gun and pointed it to me. The other guys had my mum and were stopping her from protecting me. My dad saw all of this and jumped in the way to stop me getting shot, leaving my dad to take the bullet. After that, I always thought that it was all my fault but soon after I blamed it on the gang. That's how my mum got all over-protected. Because I almost died." I felt tears escape my eyes as I told Sam about my father.

"I'm sorry." She breathed.

"It's ok." I pulled her into a hug and she rested her head on my shoulder.

We pulled away and sat on the ground beneath us.

We lay beside each other talking about everything and nothing. I got plenty off my chest and so did Sam. It felt good to let it out in the open, but I felt as if we were being watched. I was probably being paranoid, but it was too vivid…

**Whos watching? oooh! Please review :D**


	18. Chapter 17: Path To The Future

**Hi! sorry for not updating in a while. I've been busy with stupid tests. But I'm back. hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly...yet**

**Sam's POV**

Today was the day. The day I'd return from my break from school. The day I'd face curious faces. The day I'd graduate. I'd be the first Puckett to graduate seeing as Melanie's graduation wasn't til next month, we were lucky to have ours in May. Freddie and I spent the rest of our day yesterday at the meadow he used to go as a child. I could tell it hurt at first to visit the place but soon after, he felt more comfortable. I was still unstable and my trust in any male had gone down drastically. I had practically clung to Freddie for the last two days.

We approached the school auditorium a little earlier than the rest of the graduates. Carly and Brad hitched a ride with us. We had to leave early as Carly was valedictorian and she wouldn't let anyone in on her speech. Carly and Brad hadn't yet gone on their date but I could tell that they would end up together. They look at each other with lovesick puppy dog eyes, Brad always with his arm around Carly, Carly always sitting close to him.

We were all dressed in our yellow and purple gowns and we each held our caps in our laps, well I held Freddie's also. We all got into the same college and Freddie was doing some tech Pear thingy, I was majoring in writing and I minored in language, Carly was training to be a teacher and Brad was going to be an engineer.

I cautiously stepped out of Freddie's car and took a deep breath. I felt a warm, familiar feeling wrap round my waist and realise it's Freddie's arm. I smiled up at him and began approaching the doors.

We entered the giant hall and the stage was done up all nice like and there were many chairs filling up the room. Mrs Benson had to work and would just be able to make it in time. Spencer went to pick up Carly's dad from the airport so they said that they'd meet us there. I don't know about Brad's parents though. All I know is that Brad doesn't like his 'so called' stuck up family much.

We saw Principal Franklin help pin up some Bulldogs decorations around the auditorium. He saw us and began walking towards us with a broad grin on his face.

_I walked backwards away from him as he licked his lips and he smiled looking at my naked body, scanning up and down. I was soon backed against the wall and was stuck, unable to escape Kevin's firm grasp as he held down my wrist and pinned it behind me. I whimpered slightly as he stared at me like I was a piece of meat. I closed my eyes and prepared for the excruciating pain about to enter me._

I grabbed Freddie's arm and took at step back. He pulled me into a hug and whispered to me softly, "It's okay, no one's going to hurt you. I promise I'll protect you."

I nodded against his chest and pulled away from him, still interlocking our hands but turning to face Principal Franklin. I gulped as he stepped forward.

"Freddie. Sam. So nice to see you. I heard you were in the hospital. How are you two?" He asked.

I couldn't speak, still petrified at his presence so Freddie spoke for me, "We're fine, but Sam's still a little shaken up." Carly had told the school that Freddie and I had been involved in a car crash.

"Oh. Well Sam I hope you get better soon. And Miss Shay, may I speak to you about your valedictorian speech?"

"Of course." Carly replied.

She then followed Principal Franklin towards the corner of the room near the stage.

I heard chatter from behind and my fellow graduates were beginning to pour into the school auditorium. Soon the hall was almost full but no sign of Mrs Benson or Spencer and Colonel Shay.

Afterwards, the ceremony was about to start and out of the corner of my eye I saw a panicked Mrs Benson and a relieved Spencer and Colonel Shay.

"Oh Freddie-bear!" I laughed at Freddie's nickname as he groaned. "I'm sorry I was late, thre was traffic and an emergency cleaning disaster in the hospital cafeteria and don't even get me started on those stains on the-"

"Mom! It's fine, we don't start for another ten minutes, calm down." Freddie interrupted and she took a deep breath.

"Ok. You look very nice in your graduating gown, so do you Samantha." I cringed at my full name. Sometimes Freddie would call me Samantha, but only Freddie could call me certain names. He could get away will Samantha or Sammy. But anything like Sammy-kins, then I'd have his head on a stick.

"Thanks Mrs B." I replied.

She nodded and went to take her seats.

"Hey guys." Spencer approached up with his father following. "Sam, you doing ok?"

I nodded and he smiled.

"Hey Sam, Freddie. Where's Carly?" Colonel Shay asked. I didn't feel nervous around Carly's dad because I knew him and I knew he wouldn't hurt me but that didn't stop me from gripping Freddie's hand tighter.

"She went to talk with principal Franklin about valedictorian stuff." Freddie told them.

They nodded and went towards their seats near Mrs Benson.

Freddie turned and looked at me. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready." I told him before kissing him sweetly on this lips but quickly pulling away. I wasn't a fan of PDA.

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the 2013 Ridgeway High School Graduating Ceremony. I now present this year's valedictorian, Carly Shay." Franklin announced.

I whipped my head around to see Carly walk onto the stage and wave at her dad and brother.

_To have a family that loves you…_

"Hi everyone. Family, friends, fellow graduates. Now most people take this as an opportunity to make their decisions about life. What they want to be. Where they want to live. But this isn't a time to totally pan out our futures. It's a time to learn, to grow and to win over our mistakes. A time to take all your options, weigh them out and decide what you want to do. Yeah, we'll all decide wrong at some point. I know I will, but hey, we all end up somewhere. Many people had their futures figured out by their family," I looked in the direction of Brad.

_To have parents strict, but knowing that they only are like that because they love you…_

"Or at an early age." I looked at Freddie, who had always wanted to be involved in Pear.

_To love. _

"But I have never really known on what to do. And that's probably the same for some people. They ask about our futures; we say doctor, nurse, and lawyer. But what we really want to be is a pop star, actress and comedian. Those are our dreams. The other is reality. We shouldn't beat ourselves up. Say that we'd never make it. You don't know unless you try. Take a risk. Go for it. Reach your dreams, be what you want. Because at the end of the day, you only live once, live it right then once is enough. Thank you."

Carly ended her speech and was greeted by applause. Gibby, Brad, Freddie and I cheered for her as she descended the stairs greeting us below.

"Now I pronounce to you, the Ridgeway graduating class of 2013!" Principal Franklin said.

He read down the list alphabetically so obviously Freddie was before any of us.

"Fredward Benson." Principal Franklin read out and Freddie climbed the steps and received his diploma. I cheered for him and blew him a kiss. Cliché but who gives a fuck?

He read further on.

"Bradley Grayson." Brad then went up and collected his diploma.

Further on.

"Samantha Puckett." I took a deep breath and climbed onto the stage.

_This is it._

I received my diploma and saw out of the corner of my eye, my mother. She was in the far corner grinning menacingly. My smile instantly dropped but I put on a brave face and walked away from the stage to wear the class were.

Finally Carly was called up and soon we were all stood on the stage clutching our diplomas.

"Ladies and gentlemen. The graduating class of 2013!" Franklin announced and we all threw our caps in the air.

Soon after, we all piled into Freddie's car and the adults (Spencer, Colonel Shay and Mrs Benson) were going to meet us at the Shay's for a little party.

But I couldn't get my mother out of my head. She was there. She had found me. What if she hurt me? Or Freddie. I couldn't live without Freddie. The thought of a life without him made me sick to my stomach. I loved him too much.

"Sam. We're here. You zoned out."

I broke out of my thoughts and turned to see a confused Freddie.

"What?"

"You zoned out. Baby you ok. You've been on the whack ever since you received your diploma." I decided I should tell him, but not now. He was happy; I didn't want to ruin his mood.

"I'm fine." I said, but I could tell he didn't buy it but he dropped the subject probably knowing I wouldn't spill.

"Ok…" He said unsurely but took my hand as we walked up to 8C.

We all entered and sat on the couch.

Soon later, our mini party was in swing. There was an after graduation party for class but we didn't want to go. I wasn' in the mood the socialize and plus, it'd be crap anyway. The same old chiz.

_"She kissed my boyfriend!"_

_"We broke up!"_

_"I'm still in love with you!"_

_"You're drunk!"_

_"Drunken people are honest."_

_"Drunken people say stupid things!"_

_"I HATE YOU!"_

_"Drunken people are honest eh?"_

_"URGH!"_

I hate that stuff. The boyfriend drama mainly revolved around the jocks and Patrice, who's hooked up with every jock in school. Rumour has it, she's had three abortions. Damn girl!

Freddie and I decided to go back to his place a few hours later. I wasn't in the mood to stay up. I spent most of the nights and Freddie's but my stuff was still at Carly's.

"Goodnight Fredward, Samantha." Mrs Benson said to us as we left to go to Freddie's room.

"Night mom." Freddie replied and shut the door.

I sat on his bed and he turned around crossing his arms.

"What?" I asked.

"You want to tell me about earlier?" It was more of an order than a question but I decided to tell him. We never kept secrets. Freddie never judged me so I always told him everything and he did the same.

"Ok." I whispered.

Freddie sat down with me and took his hand in mine.

_Break down my walls…_

_Slowly._

_Baby steps, baby steps._

**Freddie's POV**

I watched Sam take a deep breath and opened her mouth. I caressed her cheek and I saw a tear escape her eyes. I brushed it away with my thumb and kissed her softly pulling her onto my lap. She straddled me and laid her head on my shoulder as I rubbed her back.

"When I was collecting my diploma. I saw her." She stated.

"I saw my mother in the far corner grinning murderously at me." She finished choking on her tears.

I tensed up and rage filled my emotions. If Pam was to go anywhere near Sam I would honest to God, kill her.

"She's going to find me. She's going to kill me, or you, or Carly. I can't lose you. I don't want to live without you. I love you so much. Baby don't ever leave me." She sobbed into my chest.

I held her tighter and stroked her hair.

"I won't. I won't EVER leave you. Do you hear me?" She nodded. "I love you so much too and it would kill me if she did anything to you which is why I'm going to protect you." I promised her.

Sam pulled away and I locked eyes with hers as she leaned forward.

We kissed for a while and soon I was layed on the bed with her head resting on my chest. She drew lazy circles absentmindedly on my chest and I played with her hair.

I would protect Sam from anything. Even if it meant dying to do so.

**how was dat? you wanna make me happy? REVIEW! pllleeeaaassseeee :D**


	19. Chapter 18: Blood

**You wanted drama llamas. You getting drama llamas. Hold on people it's only going to get more intense!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Freddie's POV**

I woke to Sam having another nightmare for the sixth time tonight. All were about Pam and Kevin coming to find her. They broke my Sam.

"Hey, shh it's ok." I whispered in her ear to try and calm her down but she just kept on crying.

"They'll find me. They'll find us!" She chocked out.

"They won't, I've got you."

"Hold me."

"I am."

"Don't let go."

"Never."

She quietly sobbed into my chest and I could feel her unsteady heartbeat and jagged breaths. I thought I should take her to a doctor, but she'd refuse.

It was like something was wrong with her lungs, but she'd had that transplant. I couldn't put my finger on it. Melanie was still staying at that hotel across the street however she didn't want to see Sam. I wondered if the lung Melanie gave her sister was faulty or not functioning properly. I knew Melanie was too sweet and innocent to do that, but what if she wasn't. It was almost like she was TOO sweet and innocent. Definitely not a Puckett.

I looked down at my broken girlfriend and smiled that she'd finally got to sleep. I kissed her forehead and saw her lips curve into a slight grin.

I lay my head back and fell into a soft sleep.

It was morning and I woke up to an empty bed. I wondered where Sam was and saw that my bedroom was wide open.

I got up out of bed and checked the time: 12:04.

WHAT?

I ran out of my bedroom to find Sam making breakfast in the kitchen. My mum was working today so it would be just the two of us.

"Hey baby." She said, frying the bacon.

"Hey. Why didn't you wake me?" I asked wrapping my arms around Sam's waist from behind.

She leaned her head back onto my shoulders and shrugged.

"You looked so tired." She replied.

"What time did you wake up?"

"Couple hours ago. Couldn't sleep. I got hungry ten minutes ago after having waffles so here I am frying bacon."

"Oh. Another nightmare?" I questioned.

"No. Not really. Just didn't find the peace to sleep."

"Ok. Want some help with the food?"

"Nah. Go get ready, it'll be done soon."

I nodded and gave her a quick kiss before disappearing into my room.

After I had gotten ready, Sam was getting the breakfast on a plate.

"You hungry?" she asked.

"Starving."

"Well, shove some food in your face!" Very Sam-like.

I chuckled and sat on my chair. Sam comfortably sat in my lap resting her head on my shoulder as we ate from the plate. It was big plate full of bacon, hash browns, egg, toast and sausage. The real deal.

"You okay?" I asked after breakfast.

"Yeah, fine. Just a little worried."

I pulled her into a hug and planted tiny kisses on her neck.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you." I mumbled against her skin.

Sam yanked me up to face her and intensely kissed me.

We didn't kiss long enough, in my opinion. Sam immediately pulled away breathless, which was weird.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'll be right back." She then ran into the bathroom. Sam was looking a little green. I had a feeling she was going to throw up.

I followed her into the bathroom and saw her puking.

"Look, if you didn't want to kiss me you could've just said so." I joked, but Sam just carried on puking.

"Hey, you feeling alright?" I asked rubbing her back and pulling her hair back.

She shook no and collapsed by the toilet. Sam then started to wheeze heavily and coughed loudly.

She hovered over the toilet, still coughing and then I saw. I knew something was wrong and now I had proof.

She coughed into the toilet again, her face going pale and I caught a glimpse of the substance which could change our lives.

Blood.

**Carly's POV**

I was just chilling with Spencer and Gibby, but I hadn't heard from Sam or Freddie. I suspected they were just doing coupley things. It's not like I was jealous of their relationship, it's just I kind of feel lonely. I wanted to go on my date with Brad and make it all official that we are boyfriend and girlfriend but I guess I'd have to wait.

I heard a knock on the door and I opened it revealing an agitated Brad.

He walked into my apartment and threw himself on the couch.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"My fucking perfect sister." He murmured against the pillow.

"What?"

Brad then sat up and walked into the kitchen, grabbing some Wahoo punch.

"I'm just a disappointment to their lives. I don't do football like my brother did. Or play a musical instrument like my sister. And I'm not artsy like my baby sister. They want me to be perfect but I don't want to be. My sister got her final grades from her last semester of college. She's now qualified as a fucking doctor. And they're so proud. URGH!"

"Hey, your parents just don't understand what you want. You'll graduate collage and be an engineer and prove them wrong."

"God I fucking hope so or I'll probably-"

He was interrupted by Freddie running into my apartment, scared shitless.

"Dude what-" Spencer started.

"It's Sam." Freddie said.

We all looked at eachother and bolted into Freddie's apartment. I ran into the bathroom following the sounds of horrendous coughs.

I paused at the sight. Sam coughing up blood.

"Oh my God." Spencer breathed.

"I don't know what to do. Don't just stand there help me!" Freddie cried.

I was speechless.

"Have you called the hospital?" Brad asked.

"Course I have you dumbass!" Freddie retorted.

"We'll just have to wait." I said.

"We can't just sit here and wait for the ambulance to arrive while Sam's hacking up blood!" Spencer yelled out.

Freddie crouched down beside Sam who was still coughing away.

He rubbed her back and tried to soothe but nothing worked. Gibby started to go green. He wasn't good with blood and neither was I.

It had been ten minutes, the longest ten minutes of my life, until the jackass ambulance finally showed up.

Sam stopped coughing 5 minutes ago but was still wheezing and struggling to breathe.

She was placed on a gurney and put into an ambulance. Freddie decided to go with her and the rest of us would meet them there. What if something was really wrong?

What if she died?

No, Sam's strong.

But broken.

**Freddie's POV**

I was in the waiting room outside Sam's hospital room. The last time I was here, I almost lost her and if that happened again. Oh god! I couldn't be able to live with myself.

I was with Brad, Carly, Spencer and Gibby who were all nervous as hell but not nearly as nervous as me. It was like tiny little bees batting around in my stomach. Not butterfly. Bees. Wasps.

"Are you friends of Samantha Puckett?" a middle-aged nurse approached us.

I stood up abruptly and nodded.

"Yeah, is she ok?"

"You better come with me." This isn't good.

She took us all into Sam's room where she lay asleep.

I took one look at her and felt a tear escape my eye and I didn't bother to wipe it away.

"Now Miss Puckett recently had a lung transplant from her twin sister Melanie Puckett, is this correct?" The nurse asked.

I was too dumb struck to answer so Spencer, being the adult, stepped in.

"Yeah."

"Well it seems that Melanie's lung that was given to done and traces of cancer cells."

So that means.

"I am afraid that Miss Puckett has been diagnosed with lung cancer."

My whole world stopped and I felt like crying a waterfall.

My poor baby broken. Now into a million pieces.

Shattered.

Lost.

Nothing.

**How was that for dramatic. Sorry for plopping Sam into a cancer situation but I feel like this story needs something like that. I have ideas for future real dramatic chapters but theres a whole lot of crap that needs to be dealt with first. So you know the score. REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 19: Room 212

**Melanie's POV**

Of course I felt kinda bad about giving Sam my 'cancered' lung, but she deserved it. My mother used to call me up about Sam treating her like hell. She used to tell me that Sam would bitch about me and could hear her telling her friend's about how she wanted me dead. She was a horrible sister to me. Mum told me that I didn't deserve to have cancer and I didn't.

She did.

I was staying at the Beverly Garvin hotel across the street from Bushwell Plaza. I wondered if Sam had realised that the lung had cancer cells in them. I didn't know why the nurses didn't notice the cells but oh well.

I decided to call my mum and tell her about the transplant and Sam getting cancer. I knew she'd be happy.

**Pam's POV**

_RING!_

I cursed out loud to whatever motherfucker wanted to call me at this time!

I put the phone to me ear and sat up, wiping my groggy eyes. I turned to the left and saw a random naked man next to me. Customer 23. He'd given me my money yesterday but I saw his wallet next to the bed. I opened it and there was at least 400 bucks in here. I pulled out a paper and pen and began writing.

_Hope you enjoyed last night. Extra 100 bucks for my sixteen year old kid. Thanks for the tip._

I wrote on it and kissed the paper, smearing my lipstick over it.

I grabbed the cash and ran out the front door pressing answer on my phone.

"What?"

_"Mom?"_

"Melanie?"

Oh god. I put on my fake happy voice as my daughter chatted away like some diseased parrot.

_"You know about my cancer?"_

"Yeah." I hoped it was something like she had three weeks to live.

_"Well, Sam needed a lung transplant and I gave her my cancer lung and now she has the disease."_

Not what I wanted to hear.

"Oh that's… great. I've got to go now."

I hung up before she could say anything. Great now Sam's all lung cancered up. She'll be bald soon and unable to be a prostitute. Melanie's fine now. And Sam could die. Oh fuck everything.

**Freddie's POV**

Sam has cancer?

"There's got to be some mistake!" I told the nurse who shook her head.

"I'm sorry but the nurses who carried out the transplant didn't notice the cancer cells and they've rapidly grown over Sam's new lung." The nurse informed me.

"Does she know?" Brad asked.

"Not yet, I thought maybe you all could tell her as soon as she wakes up. It might be better coming from her friends."

Everything went in slow motion from there. I couldn't see, hear or think properly. There was this constant voice on loop inside my head.

_Sam's got cancer. Sam's got cancer. Sam's got cancer._

I walked over to Sam's bed and sat beside it. Watching my tears flow onto the mattress. She slept soundlessly, oblivious to the fact that she's dying. I wanted to make her last days the best days. I'd never argue with her. Always give her what she wanted even if I hated it. I would never leave her side. I'd love her to the maximum.

I saw her eyelids flutter and her blue eyes met my brown and she smiled.

I noticed that everyone had left the room and it was just us in here.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey."

"How're you feeling?"

"Alright but my chest hurts a little." She replied.

I leaned down and kissed her softly. She kissed back and our lips lazily moved together. I didn't want to wear her out.

I pulled away and she smiled.

"What's wrong with me?" Sam asked using her vulnerable voice which only I ever heard.

I knew I couldn't lie so I had to tell her the truth. I just didn't know how she'd take it.

**Sam's POV**

I knew there was something wrong with me and I needed to know.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked with my girly voice which only Freddie knew of. I saw a tear fall from his eye and he looked at me. His eyes full of loss and vulnerability.

"This is going to be hard for you to take in, but I promise whatever you want I'll do it. You just gotta be strong for me." Freddie told me.

I nodded and waited for the news.

"Sammy, you've… you've been diagnosed with lung cancer."

_Cancer. Cancer. Cancer. Cancer. Cancer._

That word flew around in my head and I couldn't control myself anymore.

"What?" I managed to say.

"The lung Melanie gave you had cancer cells in and the nurses didn't notice and the cells have grown over your lung." Freddie replied.

I burst into to tears and threw myself into Freddie's embrace. He laid on the bed with me as I cried and cried. I was scared.

What if I died?

God. I'm dying.

Everything went all fuzzy and I couldn't cope. I was finding it hard. I was in denial.

_I'm dying._

**Freddie's POV**

Sam spent the last hour crying her sorrows away. At times I cried with her but I had to be strong for the both of us. Sam was lying on her bed and she made me stay with her. I didn't ever want to let her go and knowing that she might not have a future sickened me.

We wouldn't get married. Have children.

"What if I don't have a future?" Sam asked.

"You are so strong Sam. You will." I reassured her.

"I wanted so many things. I won't get them now. I wanted to be married. To you. I wanted to have your kids. But I might not." It was all too heartbreaking.

"You will." But she ignored me.

"How do you know?" she asked me.

"Because you're strong as anything. You'll power through this, I know you will. And I'll be here, I'll never leave you alone in this."

"What if I die?"

"You won't." I refused to believe what would happen if she died.

"What if? What would you do?"

"… I'd never love again." I whispered but loud enough for her to hear me.

"Freddie! I can't be the reason you'd be alone for the rest of your life!"

"What if it were you. What if I died? Then what?" I asked, raising my voice a little.

"I…" She trailed off.

"Exactly. I don't want a life if it's not without you, Sam. I love you too much." I replied.

"I love you too. And I'm not gonna die. I'm gonna do this for you. For us. And for our future."

I smiled and held her closer, enjoying each other's presence. We didn't say anything but it wasn't awkward. We didn't need to speak, we just needed each other.

I knew the cancer was going to be hard for both of us but we had to get through this. We've gotten through everything else.

**Carly's POV**

No one saw it coming. The day any of us got diagnosed with one of the most deadly diseases known to man. But Sam. The strongest of us all has been pushed to the max these past few weeks and now her life comes and drops a bombshell on her. I knew if she died, none of us would recover for a while. But Freddie? He'd never be the same. He'd never love another again.

I saw his face when the nurse told us about the cancer. Freddie's heart had been ripped, shattered and broken. How would Sam get through this?

Pam was after her.

Kevin was after her.

And now cancer was after her. It was all down to Melanie's lung. I wondered if she knew about the cancer and if she did, we'd all kill her. More Freddie than any of us though. I decided to go visit Sam and then pay her twin a visit.

Freddie was in the hospital room and wouldn't leave her side, it was the transplant all over again. They were both on Sam's hospital bed in each other's arms. Normally I would've squealed and jumped around like a six year old on a sugar high but they needed each other more so now than ever. He wasn't just Freddie and she wasn't just Sam. They were Seddie. I don't care how cliché that sounded, it was true.

Freddie saw me and smiled. I walked towards the chair and sat on it.

Sam sat up along with Freddie who was still holding her.

"Hey Sam."

"Do you know?" she asked weakly.

I nodded sympathetically.

"I'll leave you two alone." Freddie said, but Sam grabbed his arm.

"Don't be long." She begged.

"I won't." Freddie replied and kissed her forehead before exiting.

Sam lay back on the bed and turned to face me.

"Sam, I'm sorry." I felt a warm tear fall from my face.

"You know I hate sympathy." She retorted.

I chuckled. "Same old Sam eh?" But we knew she wasn't the same old Sam and she hasn't been for the past two weeks.

"Always. This means nothing. It's just another test. I'll get through it. I'm Sam Puckett."

I nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm so scared." I told her honestly.

"Me too. You're my best friend. And if I don't make it. Take care of Freddie for me."

"I promise. I love you."

"Love you too."

I pulled her into a hug and kissed her hair.

She was strong. Always and forever but a part of me knew that Sam Puckett was just a broken, damaged child. And it was only just going to get worse.

"Hey, I've gotta go. Unfinished business." I told Sam.

"What?" I was going to visit Melanie but I decided against telling Sam.

"Don't you worry. I'll go get Freddie and I'll see you soon. I promise."

"Ok. Bye." I could hear the hurt and loss in her voice.

I stepped out of the room and approached Freddie who stood up.

"Go in. She wants you. I'll be back soon." I said to him.

"Ok." He replied and walked into Sam's hospital room.

Spencer, Brad and Gibby were still in the waiting room chairs.

"I need your help. All of you."

**Brad's POV**

We all looked at each other and nodded, not knowing what was going on.

"What?" Gibby asked.

"Just follow me." Carly told us.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Beverly Garvin."

That was the hospital Melanie Puckett was staying in. I decided to not question Carly's plan and we all went along with it.

We reached the hotel and walked up to the front desk where a fat, old woman was sat chewing away at her chocolate bar.

"What?" she asked.

She kinda reminded me of Lewbert but she didn't have a wart, just an ugly face.

"What room is Melanie Puckett staying in?" Carly asked.

"Why?"

"We're friends of hers."

The woman looked at us suspiciously. Carly had never been good at lying. Sam was the con artist of the gang. But Carly looked pretty realistic.

"Alright. Room 212, fifth floor." The woman told us.

Carly thanked her and we headed for the elevators.

When the doors had shut, I turned to face Carly.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Melanie gave Sam a lung with cancer cells in, if she knew that she had cancer, we're gonna kick her butt, if not. Then we'll tell her, but I have a feeling she knew alright." Carly replied.

I also had a hunch that Melanie knew. Her perfect goody-two shoes act was WAY to un-Puckett for me to believe.

I nodded as the elevator door's opened.

We all wandered the halls til we reached room 212.

"So how's this going to work?" Spencer asked.

"Interrogation." Carly blankly replied, showing no emotion.

I rang the doorbell and waited for Melanie to respond.

The door opened revealing a peppy (too peppy) Melanie.

"Hi guys!" She said.

"Hey."

"Yeah."

"Sup."

Spencer, Gibby and I replied whereas Carly just stared at her. If looks could kill, Melanie would be dead in an instant.

"Come in." Melanie opened the door wider gesturing her to enter.

We walked into the hotel room which was pristine. Un-Puckettly pristine.

"How's your lung?" Carly asked showing no sympathy.

"Good, I'm living."

"I meant your OTHER one." Carly added, scowling.

"Sam's got it."

"Why?" I asked stepping closer, ready for interrogation.

"Cos I gave it to her."

"Why?" Spencer stepped in, anger flaring.

"Because she needed it."

"You haven't had contact with her in years. You claimed you HATED her and all of a sudden you're going for sister of the year?" Carly said.

"What?"

"What was wrong with your lung Melanie?" I asked threateningly.

Melanie gulped and took a step back and she was pressed against the wall.

"Nothing." Liar.

"Why'd you give it to your sister who you hated?" Spencer questioned.

"I don't hate her!"

"Why'd you give her LUNG CANCER?!" Carly cried.

"SHE DESERVED IT! SHE WAS A HORRIBLE SISTER. TREATED MY MOTHER LIKE FILTH! AND ME! SHE HAD NO REPSECT AND SHE HATED ME MORE THAN ANYTHING! SHE CLAIMED MUM HIT HER! ABUSED HER! IT'S BULLSHIT!" Melanie screamed. We had her now.

"You lying little bitch!" I growled.

"You knew you had lung cancer, you knew your lung had traces of the cells. So you GAVE it to Sam. For some sibling rivalry REVENGE?" Carly was fuming now.

Gibby was stood there, confused. Oh god.

"Her mother did abuse her. Always drunk and took everything out on her for MONTHS. Your MOTHER let Sam get RAPED and beaten! She encouraged it!" I yelled out.

"You're lying! All of you are! Get out before I call security!" None of us budged.

"GET OUT!" Melanie screamed.

"Just wait til Freddie gets his hands on you. He'll kill you and I'm NOT bluffing!" I said to Melanie's face. She didn't show any emotion, just stood there. We all barged out and slammed the door shut.

None of us spoke a word but we were all thinking the same thing. We were going to tell Freddie and Freddie would murder Sam's twin.

I ran into the hospital, the rest of them close behind and reached Sam's door. I peered in through the window and saw Freddie sat on the chair, holding Sam's hand. She was laughing and seemed so happy, so distracted.

I walked in and both faces turned to look at me.

"Brad." Sam breathed.

"Hey Blondie, how's it going?" I asked.

"Eh."

"You'll get through this. I know you will." I assured Sam who nodded.

"Hey Freddie, can I talk to you for a minute." I motioned my head to the door.

He nodded and kissed Sam's forehead.

Sam smiled and lay back. She was strong, but not strong enough.

"What's up?" Freddie asked.

**Freddie's POV**

"It's Melanie." Brad told me.

I was dumbfounded. What was Melanie? Before I could answer, Brad spoke again.

"She knew. She knew that her lung contained cancer cells and that Sam would get the cancer if she gave her the lung. She admitted it just now, we went to visit her."

Melanie was dead!

I was so angry, I could've punched the wall, but I'd save the punching for Melanie.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

"Beverly Garvin Hotel. Room 212. Don't do anything you'll regret." Bard told me, but I was going to do something and I sure as hell wasn't going to regret it.

I stormed out of the hospital and made my way to the hotel. Melanie had gone and dug herself an early grave by pulling that stunt.

I was going to make her pay. Hard.

**Next chapter's gonna be pretty violent! review plleeeeaasssseeeee**


	21. Chapter 20: Planned All Along

**I just want to give a shout out to my very loyal fan SeddieFan99 who's stuck by this story since the beginning. Thanks for all the amazing reviews!**

**disclaimer: I do own iCarly... I wish.**

**Freddie's POV**

Melanie was dead. I would beat the shit out of her and that's a promise. If I had a brother and we had sibling rivalry, I would still NEVER wish cancer upon them. How could she? Could she just not deal with her own consequences of the disease so she selfishly gave it to Sam who's been through hell these past few weeks?

I ran through the lobby of the Beverly Garvin Hotel, ignoring any side glances or rude comments I received. I made my way to the fifth floor and stopped in front of room 212. All my anger has built up to now, well some has subsided to when I'd beat the shit out of Pam and Kevin.

I kicked the door down revealing Melanie, frantically packing her suitcase. She must've known I was coming.

"Sup Melanie." I said with a hint of venom in my voice.

"F-Freddie."

"Aww is someone scared? Well you should have thought about that before you gave lung cancer to my girlfriend!" I yelled.

"P-P-Please don't hurt me." She begged. Pathetic.

I approached her and pushed her up against the wall.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't." I growled.

Melanie just whimpered.

"Normally I wouldn't hit a girl, but-"

PUNCH!

"I guess I'll have to make an exception."

"Freddie!" A voice came at me from behind. I turned around and saw Brad.

"What?"

"You really think I'm gonna let you do this alone." He grinned and from behind the wall, Spencer came holding his bat.

"Don't h-hurt me w-with t-that p-please" Melanie pleaded.

A part of me didn't want to because of how much she looked like Sam, but a part of me knew. Melanie had sea-blue eyes. Greeny blue and her skin tone was paler and her hair wasn't as bouncy. I knew my Sam and I knew SHE wasn't her.

"Aww. You begging?" Brad taunted.

Melanie nodded and started to sob.

I dragged her up and pushed her out the door.

We all ran towards the fire escape round the back of the building and exited through that. There was an alleyway near the hotel. That's where the revenge would come in. Both.

I pushed Melanie against the alleyway wall a grabbed Spencer's bat swinging it round for effect.

Melanie was still crying and clutching something from behind.

I heard a click and a voice. Pam.

_"Melanie?"_

"Alleyway near Beverly Garvin-" I smacked the phone out of her hands and wrapped my hand around her neck strangling her. She was against the wall and her feet were dangling. She tried desperately to pry my hands off her but I wouldn't budge.

"I'm going to kill you." I told her.

**Spencer's POV**

I never thought Freddie would kill anyone but that day had come. Melanie could kill Sam so we all wanted revenge. I grabbed Freddie's waist and handed him the bat. People would think that we were complete pricks hitting a girl, but this was different. Melanie wasn't a girl, she was a monster.

Freddie clutched the bat so tight, his knuckles turned white and he swung it into Melanie's stomach, causing her to fall on the ground in agony.

Freddie swung again and again and again and again until Melanie was just a big bleeding bruise.

"HEY!" A venomous voice called from behind. We all turned and faced the beast ahead.

Pamela Puckett.

**Sam's POV**

"Where's Freddie?" I asked Carly, yearning for my boyfriend.

"He's just gone to deal with some stuff with Brad and Spencer." Carly replied.

"What stuff?" I whined.

"Just stuff."

"URGH!"

"Hey, can I ask you something." Carly asked.

"Sure what?" I yawned.

"Do see Brad and me as a couple?" Well this was random.

"Yeah! I totally see Barly!" I replied truthfully.

"Barly?"

"Brad, Carly. Barly. I though Crad but that sounds like crap and that won't work."

"Oh."

"You like him don't you? You luurrrvvveee him. You want his babies!" I teased.

"Shut up!" Carly replied, blushing hard.

"Make a move Carls." I told her.

"What if he doesn't like me?" so difficult.

"I didn't know if Freddie liked me and I made a move and now we're in love. That could be you in seven months." I reassured her.

"Yeah but any idiot knew you guys liked each other."

"Any idiot knows Brad like you too! Now stop being difficult and make a move!"

"You know what? I might!"

"Atta girl."

**Brad's POV**

I turned to see Pam Puckett staring at us with her cruel eyes. Her face batting from us to Melanie suffering on the ground.

"What. Do. You. THINK. You're. Doing?" Pam asked.

My stomach flip-flopped.

"I said-"

"I know what you said." Freddie interrupted. "And I don't care what YOU think. We are teachig your precious little Melanie what happens when you fuck with us. Giving her own sister cancer is low. Although encouraging your own daughter to get raped is also low."

That boy has guts.

"Samantha deserves everything that's coming for her, but you want to know a little secret?" Pam retorted.

Freddie just stood there.

"I told Melanie that Sam deserved the cancer and not her." Pam whispered.

Freddie then grabbed the bat and swung it around Pam's head.

"You little brat!" She exclaimed.

Freddie then grabbed her by the neck and threw her into the wall. I saw Melanie try and get up out of the corner of my eye and so I grabbed a brick and smashed it over her head, causing her to faint.

_Hopefully she'll get memory loss._

We beat then beat Pam senseless.

Her head was bleeding majorly and he arm and shoulder looked broken as it was all out of place. Her face was bloodied and bruised horrendously and her foot looked like it was going to drop off.

This was the plan all along. Melanie was just a surprise attack and we'd keep her until Sam could talk to her, then we'd decide what to do.

**Carly's POV**

I received a text from Brad.

_Now._

We had our little 'revenge' plan for Pam. I just needed to make phone call.

"Gibby!" I cried. He was slumped in the waiting area waiting for me to tell him the time was right.

"Yeah, uh, Gibehh!"

"Now." I told him.

Gibby nodded and went into Sam's room to keep her company.

I walked off into the hallway and grabbed my phone scrolling down the contact list. I found the right contact and pressed call.

_"Hello?"_

"Dad, it's time."

_"Alright we'll be there soon."_

"Kay. Love you."

_"Love you too Snug Bug." _

I hung up.

**Freddie's POV**

Our plan had worked. Of course the Melanie thing wasn't planned but oh well. We'd deal with her afterwards. We'd called in the Military to take care of Pam but we didn't call on Kevin. We wanted him dead. True there were things worse than death, but I wanted to make sure that he'd never come back. I would make him have a slow, painful death.

Colonel Shay's car pulled up and he stepped out. Carly spoke to him about the situation after graduation and he said he'd help us.

"Freddie, how's it going?" He asked.

"Good."

"I'm sorry about Sam, Carly told me today."

"Yeah…"

"But, she's strong. Anyway where's the bitch?"

I laughed at his blatant choice of words and guided him to the alleyway.

"That Sam?" Colonel Shay pointed at Melanie.

"Nah, that's Melanie. Sam's twin. We'll take care of her." I informed him.

"OK." Colonel Shay and his 'people' took Pam and lifted her up.

"Mrs Puckett, I am arresting you on child neglect, abuse, attempted murder and use of illegal drugs." Colonel Shay said, but Pam was too 'hurt' to reply.

"She'll be sent to a hospital near the Military Prison where she'll spend the rest of her life." Colonel Shay told us.

I nodded and thanked him.

"OK boys. Give Sam my best. Love you Spencer."

"Love you too Dad." Spencer replied.

We waved off the Military.

"What do we do about that?" I motioned to a knocked out Melanie.

"She'll have to stay with us and when Sam's well enough, we'll decide. I'll take her home now." Spencer added.

Brad and I nodded and made our way back to the hospital.

**Sam's POV**

"And then I got kicked out cos the manager didn't approve of me being shirtless and-"

"Gibby! I don't care!" I interrupted.

It had been almost an hour and no sign of Freddie, or Brad or Spencer!

"Sam, relax." Carly told me.

"Urgh I just want- FREDDIE!" I cried out seeing Freddie and Brad by the door smirking.

"Hey baby." He said and gave me a kiss.

"'Hey baby'? You've been missing for an hour and all I get is a 'hey baby'?" I yelled out.

"I just had some business to take care of." He replied nonchalantly.

"Business? What kind of business?" I questioned.

"Let's just say your mother won't be bothering you for a long time as she'll be rotting in a Military Prison." Freddie shrugged.

Oh. My. Chizz.

"What?" I shrieked.

"We called in the military. Your mum's in the slammer for child neglect, abuse, attempted murder and illegal drug use." Brad added.

"I can't believe… you did all that for?" I started to tear up.

Brad, Carly, Gibby and Freddie nodded.

I flung my arms around Freddie and gave him a passionate kiss.

Everything seemed ok for once.

But I knew it wasn't. One battle down, three to go.

Dana.

Kevin.

And cancer. What a hard battle that'll be.

**So Pam's out the way oh and BTW when they get Kevin. It's gonna be pretty violent. Hint: rated M. And the cancer battle will be there for a while. Dana aint gonna be in the chapters for a while but she's gonna break Sam and Freddie in a way they won't be able to handle though. Spoiler alert: it's MAJORLY big. If it happened to you, you might lose the reason to live and it has nothing to do with a Seddie break up. Stay tuned and REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 21: Torn Apart

**Sam's POV**

I was scheduled to go home today after finding out my diagnosis of lung cancer. I was taking it quite well, on the outside. On the inside I was breaking apart. I hadn't told anyone though. Not even Freddie. I was currently talking to my doctor about the treatment options.

"You can either start chemotherapy." Doctor Holden started.

"Is that where your hair falls out?" I asked.

I looked up at Freddie, who still hadn't left my side. He was a fan of my hair. So the chemotherapy didn't seem good in his eyes, but I knew he'd rather me be alive with no hair than dead.

"Or, you can wait for a lung donor and we can give you another transplant, as the cancer is only in one of your lungs."

"How long would that take?" Freddie asked.

"Hard to say. We haven't got any available lungs at the moment and we don't know when the next donor will come in. But you are on the list for a donor." The doctor informed us.

"Ok. Sam?" Freddie looked down at me waiting for an answer.

"I… I'm gonna need time." I stuttered.

"Ok, I'm going to need an answer in the next few days though Samantha." And then the doctor left.

"So, what do you want to do?" Freddie questioned.

"I don't know. The chemotherapy makes my hair fall out and I… I don't know. The cancer won't be fully cured with the treatment, but a lung transplant will." I suddenly burst into tears. I've been doing that a lot lately.

Freddie wrapped his arms around me, comforting me. Telling me it's okay and that he loves me.

"It's j-just s-so hard." I managed to say.

"I know."

"Did Melanie know?" I asked. Did she know about the cancer cells? Is that why she gave me the lung?

I felt Freddie tense up. He knew something.

"…"

"Freddie? What do you know?" I was onto to him now.

**Freddie's POV**

Great she's pinned me down now. First step: denial.

"Nothing. It's just the thought of Melanie knowing makes me shudder. I mean what kind of sister would she be then?"

"A terrible one. Even I wouldn't do that to her. If she did, I could never forgive her, but she wouldn't do that. She couldn't. It's not like her."

Boy how wrong was she. I wanted so bad to tell Sam that Melanie meant to give her the cancer lung, but I knew it would crush her.

"Yeah, she probably didn't know." I told her.

"I want to see her." What?

"Erm… why?" I questioned.

"I have so many questions."

"Oh. Maybe you should wait a while." I didn't want Sam to know that we beat her up bad.

"Why?"

"Look, we need to make a decision." I said, quickly changing the subject.

"Ok. I want to wait."

"For a lung?"

"Yeah and after a while, if nothing shows up then I'll go through with the treatment." I did support her choice. I just wanted her to live through this.

"Ok. Yeah we'll do that."

**Carly's POV**

Today, Sam was returning from the hospital. Freddie texted me saying they were on their way back. He also told me that they'd wait for a lung transplant opportunity and if nothing shows up after a while, then Sam would start chemotherapy.

Spencer had kept Melanie in our apartment for the past few days. We left her in the storage room with food and water to last her around four days. We hadn't spoken to her and we kept the storage room locked so she couldn't escape. I occasionally heard her weeping and today I also heard. Brad, Spencer and Gibby were out buying fried chicken, ham, ribs, meatballs, smoothies, fat cakes, fat shakes and all of the things Sam likes for a little 'welcome home' party.

I creaked open the door and found Melanie crumpled on the ground… cutting.

"Melanie!" I cried.

I didn't know she was a cutter!

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed taking the piece of glass out of her hand and throwing it in the bin. I noticed she hadn't touched any of her food or water.

"There's nothing for me here." Melanie whispered. "Sam will find out what I did and she'll kill me, along with Freddie." She finished.

"You can't commit suicide. We only wanted to teach you a lesson. You shouldn't starve yourself. We kept you here until Sam came home where you would talk and then we'd talk about what we will do with you." I informed the suicidal Puckett sprawled out on the floor below me.

"When is she coming home?" Melanie asked.

"Today. She and Freddie will be back in a bit." I could see the fear in her eyes as soon as I mentioned Freddie.

Brad told me that Freddie went ballistic on Melanie and it was a side to him that Brad had never seen before. I knew he was strong, but I didn't know he was capable of this. I knew he'd kill Kevin, but how?

"Ok."

"Come on." I gave her my hand and guided her to the couch.

"As much as I want to strangle you, I'll wait for Sam to decide. And I can't let you starve yourself. You have to eat something." I told Melanie.

"Ok, can I have a sandwich?" Melanie asked.

I threw together a sloppy sandwich and gave it to Melanie who ate it in a matter of seconds. I then poured her a glass of water, she's not worthy of anything else.

"Thanks. I know I don't deserve this-"

"You don't!" I rudely interrupted. "Let's just keep this between you and me. The guys will kill me if they find out I helped you out."

"I won't."

"Since when were you suicidal?" I asked nosily.

"I just didn't see the reason to live. My mum's gone-"

"She brought that on herself."

"She's innocent!" Melanie defended.

I can't believe her!

"Ask Sam. Ask YOUR SISTER what your MOTHER did to her. The hell she went through."

"I don't need this!" Melanie stood up and began to storm out, but I grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"Oh no you don't! You are going to stay here and talk to Sam and then we'll decide what to do to you."

Melanie glared at me and then trudged over to the couch, stomping her feet like a five-year old.

I scowled at her and the door abruptly opened revealing Spencer, Brad and Gibby.

"Why's it on my couch?" Spencer coldly asked.

Out of all of us, Spencer and Freddie developed the greatest hatred towards Melanie.

"We're waiting for Sam and Freddie." I told my brother.

He just walked past the couch and began unpacking all the food.

"You can come out when we say. We want Sam to be happy for a little bit and then you can come out. Get back to the storage room." Spencer ordered.

Melanie stood up and marched over the storage room slamming the door shut. I worried about her suicide so I ran in after her.

"Don't hurt yourself. I mean it!" I told her. Melanie nodded shyly and I left the room.

The door then opened again and Freddie followed by a much paler Sam came in.

"Welcome home!" We all said in unison.

"Thanks." Sam smiled.

"We got all your favourite food and beverages." Brad said, handing Sam a fat shake which she slurped happily.

"Alright let's get this party-" Spencer started.

The storage door opened revealing Melanie who received the dirtiest death glare from Spencer.

This was going to get ugly fast.

"Melanie." Sam breathed.

Freddie came up to me and whispered in my ear, "That girl got guts." I turned around and nodded.

**Sam's POV**

Melanie. She looked like she had been dragged out of a war. Battered, bruised and a tear stained face.

I felt Freddie's arm snake around my waist, bringing me closer to him.

I knew he knew something.

"Hi Sam." Melanie said.

"What-"

"Young Melanie has something to tell you." Brad added.

"Wait, she wasn't supposed to show up till later." Gibby cried.

"GIBBY!" We all cried, except Melanie who stared at the ground.

Gibby raised his hands in defeat and began munching on some chicken wings.

"Well Melanie, do tell." Freddie said.

What's going on?

I stared at Freddie with a confused look on my face. But he just scowled at Melanie who gulped.

I saw tears coming from her eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked.

But everyone remained staring at Melanie.

"Melanie?" I asked.

"Why have you got cancer Sam?" Freddie asked.

I was speechless.

"Why is Melanie here?" Spencer asked.

"When she claimed she hated you." Carly added.

"Ermm can someone fill me in?" Gibby said.

"GIBBY!" Everyone said.

"Well, do you want to answer Melanie?" Brad took a step towards Melanie who backed away, almost intimidated.

"I…" She started.

"Can't hear you." Spencer said, raising his hand to his ear.

"I… I'm the reason. The reason you have cancer. I knew about the cancer cells and that's the only reason I went through with the transplant."

My heart skipped a beat.

"What?" I whispered, holding back tears.

Melanie who was now full on sobbing spoke again, "Mum told me you made her life hell and that you deserved cancer not me! You hated me. Mum told me you wanted me dead!"

"I love you! You're my sister! Mum abused me! She let me, even encouraged me to get RAPED! She told me she wanted me as a fucking PROSTITUTE. SHE HIT ME EVERY SINGLE DAY. TOOK EVERYTHING OUT ON ME!" I broke down in tears.

"Seriously?" Melanie asked.

"Yes you bitch! I'm not lying!" I screamed.

"I-I'm. Oh my God. Sam you… I'm so-"

"Leave! Get out. I can't believe you. You really hate me that much to wish death upon me! GO TO FUCKING HELL!" I collapsed in tears, but Freddie caught me, guiding me to the couch.

"Sam, please-"

"LEAVE!"

Melanie let the tears flow from her face but didn't budge, just crouched beside me.

"Please Sammy."

"Don't call me that! GET OUT! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!"

Spencer grabbed her arm and pushed her out the door.

"Leave Melanie." He growled and slammed the door.

I wailed into Freddie's shirt who held me in his arms.

I felt Carly stroke my hair and I snapped.

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone! Just let me fucking die!" I screamed and stormed out the house.

I knew where I was going. I was going to go to the fire escape but I figured they'd find me there.

I crossed the road and approached the row of bushes.

**Freddie's POV**

"I'm gonna go find Sam." I said.

I still couldn't believe Melanie did that and then had the nerve to try and ask for forgiveness.

"Ok." Carly said.

I first thought that Sam would be on the fire escape, but she's too smart to go there. Then I remembered the meadow. I ran towards where it was and pushed past the giant willow tree separating the junkyard from the beautiful meadow.

I saw Sam sat on the tree swing. Her blonde hair swaying in the wind.

I approached her and perched next to her on the swing.

"I know you're hurting, but I'm here for you. Always and forever."

Sam didn't respond, just leaned her head on my shoulder. I instantly wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

She had been crying and I wiped her fresh tears away.

"Don't ever hurt me." Sam whispered.

"Never. Never in a million years would I hurt you baby. I love you." I told her.

"I love you too."

And those three words, _I love you_ were all I needed to push myself. To know that I would do absolutely ANYTHING for this girl. Absolutely anything.

That's a promise.

**That's chapter 21 hope u enjoyed. please review it means a lot! if I get enough reviews I might post another chapter tonight: hint hint. **


	23. Chapter 22: I Can't Change

**Melanie centred. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly… or do I. No I don't.**

**Sam's POV**

"How long did you know?" I asked Freddie, referring to the Melanie incident.

"The day I told you Pam had been arrested by the Military." Freddie replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We wanted you to speak to Melanie first."

"What did you do?"

"Beat her up a little."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. But we gave your mother a major beating. She was literally only, black, blue and red. I'll kill Kevin you know."

"How?"

"He'll come for you and then I'll kill him."

"He's dangerous." I warned.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm doing this for you and I'll be fine." Freddie reassured.

I nodded and slumped into his chest. We were still in the meadow, sat on the swing by the large, wooden gazebo. It really was beautiful.

"You wanna get back?" Freddie asked.

I shook my, "No, I want to stay here for a while. Where it's drama free. No Melanie. No Carly, Brad, Gibby or Spencer. Just you and me."

"Alright."

"What's gonna happen with Melanie?" I asked.

"Don't know. What do you want to happen with her?" Freddie replied.

"I want her out of my life. For good. I don't want anything to do with her. She deserves the cancer. It was hers, not mine."

"I know baby." Freddie held me closer.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too."

**Melanie's POV**

I know it was wrong. Drinking my sorrows away. I did that a lot. I'm not an alcoholic. Just… addicted. Ok maybe I am. I don't want to be this way, but I can't help it. I gave my life to booze, drugs… strangers.

I was everything I wanted not to be. I had turned into something horrible. An alcoholic, a druggie and a whore.

When mum sent me away, I flunked all my tests. Couldn't stand it there. I bought my own apartment and got a job. Well not really a job… more like an agreement. I was a slut, but I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't stop myself throwing myself at random men.

I had hurt my sister pretty bad, but she wouldn't forgive me. I know I needed to give it time. But she's my sister.

"Hey pretty lady. You here alone?" A random stranger twice my age asked me.

"Yes, so why don't help me with that problem." I said, seductively.

_I can't change even if I tried. Even if I wanted to._

He didn't respond just grabbed my arm and dragged me into the alleyway beside the bar and crashed his lips to mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. He grabbed my butt and I flung my legs around his waist. He lifted me over to a dumpster and lay me on top.

Soon we were both just in our underwear making out on a dumpster. I suppose it was nicer than my first time: in a gas station bathroom with this guy who stunk of gas.

Suddenly he pulled away and met my eyes. I leaned up to kiss him again but he refused.

"What?" I asked aggravated.

"What are you doing? I'm probably more than twice your age." He said.

"I just…"

"Well, talk." He told me.

"You know iCarly?" I started.

"The web show. Wait, you're that…erm… Pam, no… Sam! That's it! Wait I thought you were going out with the techie one." I stared at him in shock.

"What? My niece loves it," he defended.

"No I'm not Sam. I'm her twin, Melanie." I said.

"Oh right."

"Yeah and her best friend Carly called me and said that she had lung failure."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. And I had lung cancer in one of my lungs at the time. I hated Sam and she hated me. My mum told me that Sam wanted me dead etc. So I decided to give Sam my lung. The one with the cancer cells."

I felt the man tense up, probably thinking I'm a monster.

"Turns out my mum had lied. She abused Sam on a daily basis and took everything out on Sam. She let her get raped. And now I realise what a horrible sister I am!" I tried to hold back my tears.

"Melanie. You made a mistake. A big one. But I don't think you're a monster."

"Thanks. Hey what's your name?" I asked.

"Darren."

"Ok, Darren. And thanks. For talking to me. And for not letting me humiliate myself."

"It's ok."

"Now, I gotta find a park bench to crash on." I said, collecting my clothes.

"I can't let you do that. Come stay at my place. It's not ideal, but it's better than nothing."

"Really? Thanks." We both changed and climbed into his car.

He lived in a small apartment building. A little gross, but oh well. He lived in the attic and it was a crammed apartment. His toilet was literally right next to his kitchen which was almost on top of his bed.

He didn't have a couch. No room.

Sheesh.

"Sorry it's small, I erm… spend all my money regularly." Darren stuttered.

"What on?"

"Just stuff." He mumbled.

"Oh come on. I spend all my money too. I'm a mess. Druggie, alcoholic. Definition of a whore." I blurted out. Great now he's gonna kick me out.

"Seriously? I… also have a problem. With the drinks and… drugs."

"Oh."

"Anyway. There's not really any room. So we'll have to share… the bed."

"Eh, better than a park bench."

Darren just chuckled as we climbed into bed.

I embraced the slut in me and removed my clothes.

I leaned in to kiss him and surprisingly he kissed back. I took off his clothes and soon we were naked pressed against each other.

_I can't change even if I tried. Even if I wanted to._

**Sam's POV**

"Samantha do you need anything?" Mrs Benson asked.

"No thanks. But thank you for everything." I replied.

"It's ok."

I closed the door of Freddie's bedroom and crawled into bed with him.

"You tired?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, long day." I replied.

"Night. Love you."

"Love you more."

Freddie just chuckled and turned off his bedside table lamp and wrapped his arms around my waist. I cuddled into him and fell into a sleep.

Melanie who?

**Melanie's POV**

I woke up in Darren's bed, naked. I hadn't drank that much last night, so I remembered it vaguely. My legs were tangled in his and he was still sound asleep. I didn't want to cause any trouble so I wrote him a note.

_Darren,_

_Thanks for everything. I'll be on my way. If you need anything, call me. I owe you._

_Melanie._

I left my phone number below it and placed it on his kitchen counter before slipping out of his apartment, now dressed.

I didn't know where to go, so I just wandered the streets of Seattle. Spencer had checked me out of the Beverly Garvin hotel and the guy who I made my 'deal' with got fired after finding out what we'd been doing so that was out of the question.

I approached Bushwell Plaza and stepped in.

"BLEURGH!" the door man screamed.

Oh god.

I came towards the apartment I was looking for. 8D. The Benson's.

I hoped Mrs Benson would be working and I knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" I heard Sam shout from inside.

Oh no. I wanted to speak with Freddie about Sam, not TO Sam.

The door opened and there stood Sam in what I presumed was Freddie's T-Shirt and sweatpants.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked coldly.

"Can I just talk to you?"

"No. I don't want any part of you. I thought I made that clear yesterday!"

"Please Sam." I pleaded.

"No."

"Sam who's at the door?" Freddie asked from inside.

I held my breath as Freddie came to the door. As soon as he saw me, he wrapped his arms around Sam's waist.

"I'll just leave." I whispered in defeat.

"Yeah." Freddie said and slammed the door.

I then heard the sounds of sobs coming from inside.

I had broken my sister. But I didn't care. That was who I was.

_But I can't change even if I tried. Even if I wanted to._

**Who likes my quotes? Courtesy of Macklemore. REVIEW! Please. Next chapter up tomorrow.**


	24. Chapter 23: Always Going To Be This

**Freddie's POV**

"That's so not true." I said to Gibby.

"Is too! He was all naked and purple and proposed!" Gibby protested.

"What you yakking about now Gibbles?" Sam asked as she sat between me and Carly, giving me a peck on the lips.

It had been a week since the Melanie issue and we hadn't heard from her since then. Sam was getting on with life as normal and we were going to do iCarly for the first time in weeks. It felt good to be back to normal. Whatever the definition of normal means to us. We said that Sam had been going through some family stuff as the reason why iCarly had taken a little break.

"Gibby said a purple, naked monkey proposed to him with a gummy ring." Carly replied.

"Gibby, you got problems man." Sam said.

Yup, she was feeling much better. Although sometimes she'd wake up in the night having nightmares. Sam stayed at Carly's more often now and I often have to come and soothe her since she only listens to me. Oh yeah.

"Maybe you got problems." Bad move, Gib.

"What did you say?" Sam demanded, standing up.

"Erm... nothing... just that... you're... beautiful?"

I scoffed earning a glare from Sam.

"Oh you know I think you're beautiful!" I defended. "Want me to prove it to you later?" I whispered that into her ear seductively.

"Gross Freddie!" Carly whined, whereas Sam just giggled. Only I could make her giggle like that.

"Shut up Carls!" Sam slapped Carly on the arm. "And why don't you?" She whispered back into my ear.

Well, she'd forgotten about Gibby's latest remark who eased up in his chair and breathed.

"Hey where's Brad?" Carly asked rubbing her arm.

They went on their first date on Tuesday and Carly said and I quote, 'Was the most magical night in the history of magical nights.' She desperately wants to be his girlfriend. But it's still early days yet.

"Family drama." I mumbled sipping my smoothie.

"Is it weird for a guy to get a French Manicure?" Gibby randomly asked.

"Err, yeah!" Sam said.

"Well, what if I got my nails painted blue. A boy colour. Guys do that right?"

"Sure Gibs, they do that." I told him sarcastically.

"Awesome! I'm out. Gibby gone." And he got up to leave.

"Wait-" I started.

"Let him go." Sam butted in.

"Hey guys."

"Brad!" Carly jumped up and flung his arms around Brad's neck giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Awww, Barly love." Sam teased.

"Shut up Sam." Brad grumbled.

"What's up with you?" I asked as Brad slumped into Gibby's old chair.

"Family. Don't really wanna talk about it."

"Alright." I said.

"Where's Gibby?" Brad asked.

"Getting nails done."

Brad opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't ask." Sam said before Brad could talk and he nodded.

Soon later we were getting ready for the show and Sam was all pumped up for coming back and getting back to 'almost' normal.

"Alright, in 5, 4, 3, 2..." I pointed my finger at the girls.

"WE'RE BAAAAACK!" They said together in a sing-songy voice.

"Ok, today we're going to take a look at Gibby's new nails. A little 'Messin' with Lewbert' and of course a visit from..." Sam started.

"BABY SPENCER!" They said in unison.

They did the usual in the show. Being goofy and doing the usual banter. It felt good to have the show back. One step closer to normality.

**Melanie's POV**

_"Till next time..."_

_"Never chew your llama without a fork."_

_"Don't spit on the fruit."_

_"And tune in next time."_

_"Laters!_

_"Bye!"_

I watched the latest episode of iCarly. Sam looked so happy.

Famous. I was tired as being known as the famous web star's twin.

I looked in my mirror and took a look at myself. I had changed my looked completely. I was wearing sluttier outfits. Got my hair cut and dyed black. Rods and rings. Belly button piercing.

I'm never going to change and I know it. This is me.

I checked the time and made my way to the bar.

I entered and felt all the men's eyes stare right at me. Well I was wearing a crop top, short shorts, leather jacket and slutty make up.

I walked up to a group of men who greeted me happily.

I sat down on one of their laps.

"Eighty bucks? I'll make it worth your while." I said seductively to each man who all desperately nodded.

I took one's hand and guided him to the men's bathroom. And I closed the cubicle door as the man attacked me, ripping all my clothes.

_Whore._

He grasped onto my butt and I squeezed his package trailing my fingers across it.

_Slut._

I took him in my mouth and worked up and down, tasting him whole.

_Filth._

I was naked pushed up on the door as he ran his hands over my body.

_Always going to be this._

I stumbled home and began counting my money.

"320 bucks. Pretty good." I had had sex with four guys at eighty dollars each. I felt awful, but good. That's how messed up I am. It's like I feed on fucking random people.

I grabbed my vodka bottle and started to drain it.

**Sam's POV**

I was laid on the Shay's couch beside Freddie, trailing my finger across his chest as he played with my hair. Carly was on the floor in Brad's arms. We were watching a movie. Well Carly was, Brad was probably 'admiring Carly's beauty'. Just get together already.

I wasn't watching it and Freddie wasn't. Carly's damn chick flicks! How can she watch _The Notebook_ over fifty times and still cry.

My stomach grumbled loudly and everyone turned to look at me.

"What?"

"You're stomach's being loud." Carly whined.

"Well if someone had bought ham, maybe it wouldn't." I retorted.

"Chill baby." Freddie said.

"I am. I'm gonna make a run at _Amazing Glaze_. You want a donut, baby?" I asked Freddie.

"Sure." He replied.

"What about us? I want a donut!" Brad argued.

"I'm not in love with you two." I responded grabbing my jacket.

"Ha." Freddie said.

"Bye!" I yelled before slamming the door shut. I passed Lewbert picking his wart with a pair of knitting needles. Knitting needles?

I crossed the busy Seattle streets and entered the warm donut shop.

I picked up three donuts. Two for me and one for Freddie and stepped out into the breezy Seattle air.

I suddenly bumped into a black, haired petite figure.

"Watch where you're going." I said to the person.

"Sorry." The person mumbled.

I took a good look at her face. That face.

"Melanie."

"Hi Sam." She replied.

"Hi." I said crossing my arms.

"Whatcha got there?" she asked.

"Donuts for me and Freddie."

"Cool. How are you guys."

"Very much IN LOVE." I rubbed in her face.

I looked at her outfit and grimaced.

"Why you dressed like a pole-dancer and what up with your hair?" I asked.

"Thought I'd change my look. What's it to you?" Moody.

"Jeez." I said and started to walk away.

"Sam wait."

"No." I retorted and ran back to Bushwell.

I slammed Carly's apartment door shut and breathed.

"What's up?" Freddie asked.

"Chased by a hobo." What he doesn't know, won't hurt him

"Pft." Brad then started laughing so I threw my shoe at him.

"Why a shoe?" Brad asked.

"I don't have my hatchet." I grinned.

I then plonked myself next to Freddie and gave him his donut.

"Thanks for the donut." He said deliberately in Brad's ear.

"Shut it! Hey you got two!" Brad moaned.

"Guys shhh! This is the good part." Carly said.

"You said that two minutes ago." Freddie said.

"Shhh."

Freddie looked at me and I just shrugged.

I then began munching on my donut.

_Why was Melanie wearing such a slutty outfit? _God she better not be a prostitute.

The next day, Freddie and I were at that awesome pancake shop round the corner. It was the best pancakes I'd ever tasted.

After we paid the bill, Freddie took his hand in mine, interlocked out fingers and we began walking down the streets of Seattle

"A hobo?" Freddie asked.

I knew he was talking about yesterday when I said I got chased by a hobo when actually Melanie showed up.

"Melanie showed up, tried to talk to me and I ran off. No biggie." I said fast.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yup." I replied.

We were walking past an alley way where I swore I saw my sister.

I looked at Freddie and we cautiously stepped into the alleyway.

"MY EYES!" I cried when I saw Melanie in her underwear, humping a naked man... ON A DUMPSTER!

The man put on his clothes and slipped Melanie some cash.

"Keep the change." He said and winked at me as he walked past making Freddie pull me towards him.

"Sam-"

"YOU FUCKING WHORE!" I screamed.

"Please." She begged.

"You're a prostitute? You slag! Slut! Piece of filth! You are JUST like mum. I bet when you have a daughter you'll make her do this too. What else are you, a stripper, pole-dancer, working on porn?"

"Sam just leave it." Freddie said.

"No! She's a desperate piece of junk. You are not worth anything!" I spit in her face, "Anything." I then ran back to Bushwell.

I reached the fire escape and slumped down onto the ledge, watching over Seattle, my legs dangling. I watched over the Seattle landscape below me. The morning air blowing in my face. I could see Freddie and I's meadow far out. I could see the Groovy Smoothie.

I could see my street.

I leaned closer to see if I could get a better look. My hands gripping onto the sides of the ledge.

Suddenly I lost balance and fell.

**Freddie's POV**

I rushed into Carly's apartment after checking the meadow for Sam.

"Carls you seen Sam?" I called.

"No, why?" Carly replied from the kitchen.

"No time to explain, just help me look for her." I said.

"Ok." She dumped her sandwich and ran out the door.

"You checked the fire escape?" Carly asked.

Damn.

"No… let's go." I said and we ran to the fire escape.

**Melanie's POV**

I threw my clothes on, checking to see if my money was still there and ran to the apartment building. I reached the side entrance, I couldn't risk anyone seeing me like Spencer or Freddie and began to climb the fire escape.

"HELP!"

I heard screaming from above and saw someone's legs dangling.

"FREDDIE!"

Sam.

"Sam?"

"SAM! I'M COMING!"

"HELP I'M SLIPPING!"

"NO YOUR NOT!"

I reached to the floor below Sam and climbed in through the window. I then rushed to get to the floor she was on and approached the fire escape. I leant over and saw Sam struggling.

"SAM!" I cried.

"I don't need your help. Go away!" She screamed.

"You're gonna fall, let me help you!" I screamed back.

"No I want Freddie!"

Then one of her hands slipped from the ledge and her knuckles started to go white.

"Grab my hand!" I gave her my hand and she looked up at me.

I smiled and she hesitantly took my hand. I wasn't very strong, but Sam just needed to be up a little to perch her feet below on the window ledge a floor beneath and then she could clamber up.

Sam climbed the ledge and then Freddie and Carly ran in.

Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie and started to sob into his chest.

Freddie took one look at me and gave me a death glare.

"What did you do?" He growled.

"Nothing! I heard screaming from below and climbed up and she was about to fall. I saved her life Freddie!" I replied.

He scoffed. "Not really. I got here two seconds later and I could've saved her. You just got here earlier. We don't want you. Sam doesn't want you. You are NOT WANTED. Get lost. I thought we made ourselves clear you whore!"

"Fine" I whispered and felt a tear escape my eye.

**Freddie's POV**

_Pathetic._ I thought as Melanie left the fire escape.

"Sam, you ok? I'm sorry I didn't get here quick enough." I said into her hair.

She pulled away and looked at me.

"I kept screaming for you." She whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. You would've gotten to me."

She smiled and I kissed her softly.

Carly then threw her arms around Sam who pulled away from me to hug her brunette friend.

"Sam, you scared me to death!" She cried.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's alright. You're ok, that's all that matters."

Sam then walked back into my embrace and I wrapped my arms around her and guided her back to Carly's apartment.

A few hours later, Sam was crashed out on the couch, her head in my lap. I played with her hair and she softly stirred in her sleep. Carly was helping Spencer with a sculpture with Brad and Gibby was… playing with his toes. Oh Gibby. He even drew faces on them.

"This little piggy had roast beef, but this little piggy had none… because of Sam." Gibby started to talk to his toes. I rolled my eyes and looked at Brad who just shrugged.

I smiled down at Sam who was still out. Carly sat on the armchair next to me and looked at Sam.

"If anyone deserves happiness right now, it's you two." She said.

"Nah, it's just her." I replied.

"What? You've been through hell too. You almost lost her so many times. Sure, she got abused, raped, got cancer and everything. But it's almost like it's just you two against the world."

"Yeah I suppose. I've had enough drama these past few weeks to last me a lifetime."

"So… we were thinking. Well Spencer, Brad and I. Gibby still confused about everything. Anyway, we were thinking about you guys taking a break. Going somewhere. Like a holiday?" Carly suggested.

"That would be awesome, but right now we're saving for our own place."

"That's why we all got you these tickets to… ITALY!"

Holy chiz.

"WHAT? Shay, you better not be bluffing!"

"I'm not lookie!" She then produced two tickets, first class, to Italy.

"Oh my God!" I cried.

"I see you're happy." Brad patted me on the back.

"Yeah!"

"You'll be staying in a five-star hotel by the beach. All inclusive!" Spencer added.

"This must've cost a fortune!"

"It did but it's worth it." Carly shrugged.

I hugged her and thanked her.

"You might wanna hurry, your plane leaves tomorrow evening at 7." Spencer said.

"Oh my god. You guys are the best!"

"Yeah we know." Brad said.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty and tell her how awesome we are." Spencer said.

I lightly shook Sam, but she wouldn't wake up.

"I got it." Carly huffed and walked over to the fridge, pulling out the ham.

She then wafted it under Sam's nose who immediately woke up.

"I smell ham!" She exclaimed.

"This is better than ham!" I told her.

"What's better than ham?"

"These!" I showed her the tickets.

"ITALY! TOMORROW! US?" She gestured to her and me.

I nodded and she flung her arms around me.

"It's not me you should be thanking. It's them."

"Eeep!" Sam squealed and threw her arms around Brad, Carly and Spencer.

"Get packing love-birds. You're leaving tomorrow evening." Carly said.

We both nodded and grabbed the tickets and skipped out the apartment.

I'd deal with telling my mum tomorrow. Right now I had other plans.

"Which suitcase we using?" Sam asked.

"We're leaving tomorrow evening. We have all day to pack. I have other plans." I said, bringing her closer.

"Hmm, do you now?" Sam asked.

"Mmmhmm."

"Do tell."

"Baby, why don't I show?"

She crashed her lips to mine and wrapped her legs around my waist. I carried her to my bedroom and laid her down. Gently sucking on her neck.

She let out a sexy moan and arched her back.

God I love this girl.

**Lengthy innit? I'll probably start writing longer chapters now between like 2000 to maybe 3000 or more words. Hope you enjoyed. PS Melanie will be in it a lot. She's not going to disappear or anything. Oh and something drama-licious (new word) is going to happen with Melanie. What do you think it is? please review! :D**


	25. Chapter 24: Paradise As It Lasted

**All in Sam's POV**

**Sam's POV**

Eeep!

Today Freddie and I were going on a holiday for a week to Italy. I'm so excited. Carly and the gang bought the tickets and everything for us. They are the best!

Freddie and I were in the car on the way to the airport. I was literally bouncing off the walls today

Mrs Benson didn't take the news well this afternoon. Well we did tell her five minutes before we had to leave.

_"ITALY?!" Mrs Benson cried._

_"For a week." I added._

_"FOR A WEEK?_!"

_"Yup."_

_"Fredward, I can't allow this."_

_"Why not?" Freddie pleaded._

_"That rotten rapist is still out there." Obviously referring to Kevin._

_I gulped and Freddie wrapped me in his arms._

_"Mum stop it. We're going to be in Europe. Another country. We're across the Atlantic!" _

_"But-"_

_"Mum."_

_"What if-"_

_"Mum."_

_"Don't-"_

_"Mum."_

_"Fred-"_

_"MUM!"_

_"Fine. But shower every day."_

_Freddie and I looked at each other and began eye-sexing. _

_"SEPARATELY!" Mrs Benson cried._

Typical.

"Sam… Sam… hey… Puckett!" Freddie shook my leg. I must've dozed off as we were at the airport already.

"Oh sorry." I mumbled.

"Come on."

I rubbed my eyes and opened the door. I helped Freddie with the luggage and I swore I saw someone staring right at us.

_Paranoia._

I shook it off and grabbed my luggage, following Freddie into the airport.

We reached the metal detectors after checking in our luggage.

Freddie walked in first and, no surprise, nothing happened.

Next was my turn.

Chiz.

I walked through and, of course, the bleeping noise went off.

"Check her pockets." One of the security guards yelled.

Soon many guards were feeling all over me. I could tell Freddie was uncomfortable, as was I.

One reached into my back pocket and pulled out Carly's giant fork.

"A giant fork?" Freddie said.

"Why?" the guard said.

"They don't have big forks. I do. Why not?" I shrugged.

The guard confiscated my big fork and said that I could have it back when we returned and I walked back over to Freddie and grinned at him after he rolled his eyes.

"Did you except anything else?" I asked.

"Nope."

I took his hand and slumped into the waiting seats.

"When's our flight?" I asked.

"Another hour." Freddie replied.

"I'm gonna run to the bathroom." I told him and gave him a quick peck on the lips before running to find the bathroom.

I found the ladies and caught a glimpse of someone watching me.

_Paranoia._

I entered the toilets and went into the cubicle. I saw some leather boots in front of the cubicle door. I finished my business and stepped out to be greeted by an empty ladies room. I washed my hands and looked in the mirror. I saw a figure rush past me after making eye contact. I didn't see any face. Just a hoodie and jeans. And the leather boots.

I dried my wet hands and the lights went off.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath.

It was pitch black and I began to feel my way back to the exit.

"I just had to leave my phone with Freddie." I mumbled.

Almost immediately, I felt a cold, sharp object touch my neck. It remained and I felt my breath get sharper as the object ran across my neck lightly.

"I'll be waiting. When the time is right." I heard the figure whisper in a voice I couldn't tell whether the person was male or female. I escaped its grasp and ran out the bathroom, bumping into a few things as it was still dark.

I saw Freddie on his PearPhone, probably texting. I wouldn't tell him about the bathroom incident. It would only worry him. I could take care of myself.

Sort of.

"Hey." I said greeting him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Who you texting?" I asked, leaning on his shoulder.

"Carly. She's been asking me whether we've arrived yet." He replied.

"We're not even on the plane yet." I told him.

"Try telling her that." Freddie mumbled.

I looked at him as he texted Carly, laughing at her responses.

"What?" I asked.

He showed me the text.

_With Gibby, he shaved his eye-brows off. _

And she added a picture of an eye-brow less Gibby.

I laughed along with Freddie at Gibby's pic. Typical.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the figure staring right at Freddie and me.

"What you looking at?" Freddie asked.

"What? Oh just a store that sells fat shakes." I lied quickly.

"I think I saw one, want me to get it for you?" He stood up and grabbed his wallet.

"I'll come with." I said fast, looking at the figure.

"Kay." Freddie replied, grabbing my bag and handing to me.

I took the bag and scowled at the figure, interlocking mine and Freddie's fingers.

_Not so paranoid now, eh?_

…

"Freddie. Freddie. FREDDIE!" I yelled into my sleeping boyfriend's ear.

"What?" He grumbled.

"I'm bored." I moaned.

"Go to sleep then."

"Can't."

"Watch a movie then."

"Nothing good on."

"Then eat."

"I hate airplane food."

"I'm going to sleep."

I huffed and crossed my arms.

We'd been on the plane for over three hours and the whole flight was eleven and a half hours.

I looked at Freddie who was already out. I caressed his cheek and kissed him on the forehead before snuggling into his arms. He wrapped me in his arms around me and brought me closer. Guess he wasn't asleep.

I had thought about what happened in the bathroom earlier this evening. I last saw the figure before boarding the plane. It was creeping me out. I wanted to tell Freddie, but he'd freak out. I thought about telling Carly, but that girl can't keep a secret to save her life.

I listened to the sound of Freddie's heartbeat and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_"We will be landing in Italy in five minutes, please put on your seatbelts and prepare for landing." _

I woke up from my sleep. Freddie had woken as well. We'd been asleep for like eight hours.

"You excited?" Freddie asked.

"Duh." I replied.

He chuckled and put his arm around me.

…

We entered our hotel room and my god it was HUGE. There was a giant balcony with a Jacuzzi. A double bed and a gorgeous couch in front of the plasma screen. There were double doors leading to a golden bathroom. A wardrobe coated in mirrors, also.

"Wow." I breathed.

"They really outdid themselves." Freddie added.

"Uh huh."

Freddie brushed my hair off my shoulders and whispered in my ear, "What do you say we take advantage of that big bed."

I smiled and turned around capturing my lips with his. My tongue ran across his bottom lip asking for entrance which he granted. Our tongues battled for dominance in each other's mouths. I fell back onto the bed and he crawled on top of me sucking on my neck, making me breathless quickly. Almost too quickly. I kissed his lips once again but pulled away gasping for breath.

"You ok?" He asked.

I nodded my head.

"Just tired."

"You wanna finish this tomorrow?" He asked.

"You mind?"

"Nah, just be prepared to scream tomorrow." He flashed me a cheeky grin.

"Oh should I?" I teased.

"Mmmhmmm."

I giggled and started to unbutton his shirt.

"I thought you were tired?"

"I want to feel your skin."

Freddie then removed my clothes and softly kissed me. I removed his clothes and we laid on the bed in each other's arms.

"G'night Princess Puckett."

"Night baby. Love you."

"Love you too. So much." And he kissed me on the forehead.

And I fell into a deep sleep.

_"You haven't got long Miss Puckett." The doctor told me._

_"How long?"_

_"Three weeks at the most." He said._

_"What?" _

_"I'm so sorry."_

_…_

_"Mr Benson. We're so sorry, she didn't make it."_

_"No. She's a fighter." Freddie pleaded._

_"Where's mommy?" Our son asked._

_Freddie pulled him into a hug and sobbed quietly, trying to be strong for our child._

_"Daddy?"_

_"Baby, mommy's… gone."_

_…_

_"Sam was everything to me. My wife. The mother of my child. The love of my life. I remember how she used to claim she hated me when we were kids and as did I. But it was all a game. All I know is I cannot live without her. I have to be strong for our son. I know she had a long battle with cancer. She was cured and had our son, but it came back and she was given a deadline. I don't want to think about her death. I want to celebrate her life. Sam, I will never forget you and I will never love anyone the way I loved you."_

_Freddie looked at my open casket and kissed my forehead._

_"Goodbye baby." He whispered as a tear fell from his face onto my cheek so it looked like mine. The casket closed leaving a heart-broken Freddie._

_…_

_ "Daddy!" Our son screamed as Freddie pulled the trigger._

_He took his life to be with me. It had been weeks since my demise but everything reminded him of me. Our son. Oh our baby. Our little toddler, left without parents. _

_Our son shook his father trying to wake him up. He picked up the gun and pointed it to himself like Freddie did._

_I told him to be like his father. Before I died, I said always listen to him, always love him and to never forget me. My baby boy pulled the trigger and I looked down at the dead bodies of my husband and son._

_Fuck you cancer, you took mine, Freddie's and our baby's life. _

I woke up from my nightmare and looked over at Freddie who was sleeping peacefully. It had been the same nightmare for weeks now. Ever since I had been diagnosed with lung cancer.

A tear fell from my face and I stroked Freddie's face. I kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I'm so sorry." I finished.

I rested my head on his chest listening to the sound of his steady heartbeat.

_Please let that heart beat last forever._

_…_

I woke to the sound of the shower running. Freddie's side of the bed was empty and the bathroom door opened revealing Freddie, soaking wet with a towel round his waist.

"Morning." He said oblivious to my previous nightmare.

"Morning." I replied.

"You want a shower?" he asked.

"Yup. Wait for me." I pecked him on the lips and ran into the shower.

The hot water ran over my body and I leaned against the shower wall. I rinsed my golden hair.

What if there was not a lung for a transplant? Would I have to have chemotherapy?

Too many questions running through my head at the moment. This holiday was about forgetting about life's drama, but I couldn't when all I could think about was the cancer.

I began to cough but I ignored it. My breathing had been unsteady lately but I didn't think it would be a problem.

I got out the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I brushed my teeth and put a little bit of make up on. I ran a comb through my wild bush people called hair.

I walked out the bathroom and Freddie was looking out from the balcony.

This was hurting him in ways I couldn't understand. I know he was trying to hide it, but any fool could see that every time he looks at me, he gets scared I'll collapse and die right in front of his arms.

I hated what this was doing to him. I slipped on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I crept up behind Freddie and wrapped my arms around his waist and stepped on my tip toes to reach his shoulder which I rested my chin on.

"Hey." I said.

"Heard you coughing." He said, not looking at me.

"No big deal." I replied.

He turned around to face me, his face looked serious and upset.

"Yes it is. You've got lung cancer Sam. If you have a coughing fit, then it's bad."

"Freddie! You can't coddle me. I just want to live life normally." I retorted.

"Life isn't normal. It hasn't been for a while."

"That's my fault is it?"

"What? No."

"Think about it. I got abused, I got raped, I got cancer and YOU'RE having to put up with all this bullshit. I bet you just can't deal with this."

"Where did this come from?" Freddie responded.

"Just forget it. I just want to live as normally as I can." And I stormed out of the hotel room.

I headed down to the breakfast bar and grabbed a bacon sandwich. I ate it on the way to the beach.

I walked across the white sand looking at the deep, blue ocean. I kicked the sand and walked near the shore, my feet stepping in the sea. The view was beautiful. The beach wasn't busy, it was pretty empty actually. Just a couple of people dotted about.

I felt a pair of familiar arms snake around my waist.

"I'm sorry." He breathed.

I ignored him and shook his arms off and carried on walking across the sand.

"Sam." Freddie said.

I turned around, "What?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I just…"

"You what? You want to know how I feel. I have the same nightmare every single night. Want to know what it's about. It starts off when I'm cleared from cancer. We're happy, married with a baby on the way. I give birth. We have a son. You're facial features, but blonde hair. Funny little thing. But when he's a toddler, the cancer comes back. It kills me. It eats away at you. You can't cope. You kill yourself. Our son sees you dead. Sees the gun. Watched you die. He pulled the trigger on himself. I died, he died, and you died. That's how I feel. I'm so scared that even if I get through this, it will come back and beat me." I chocked back my tears, remembering the dream.

He pulled me into his embrace and I hold him and he rubs my back.

"You're not going anywhere. I know it. But I'm scared too. We're going to get through this." He told me.

I nodded and kissed him softly. I took his hand and we walked along the beach. Sand in between our toes, the sea glistening beneath the morning sky.

…

I laid on the bed with Freddie. I was taking sharp, jagged breaths. Freddie was asleep and couldn't hear my abnormal breathing. I ran into the bathroom and placed my hands on either sides of the bathroom sink.

My breathing getting worse.

I began to couch violently and I coughed up the substance I had been hoping to avoid. Blood. The world suddenly went fuzzy and I felt light-headed.

_"Three weeks."_

_…_

_"Mommy's gone."_

_…_

_"Goodbye baby."_

_…_

_"DADDY!"_

_…_

And the world went black.

**In case you didn't get it. Sam collapsed, or fainted or whatever you want to call it. Hope you enjoyed. Review please :D**


	26. Chapter 25: Treatment

**Quite sad.**

**Freddie's POV**

I woke to the sound of a crash and I realised that Sam wasn't beside me in the bed.

"Oh crap." I said to myself as I scrambled out of the bed and into the bathroom where I found Sam, unconscious on the floor next to the sink which was stained with blood, as were her lips.

I scooped Sam up and lay her on the bed, resuscitating and pressing on her chest up and down. She wasn't breathing and I was going out of my mind.

I picked up the menu-like pamphlet and searched for medical assistance and dialled the number on the hotel phone.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

_"Hello, welcome to-"_ The caller started.

"Sorry to interrupt but my girlfriend has just passed out and isn't breathing can you send someone right away. Room 2391."

_"Ok help will be at your service soon."_

"Thank you." And I hung up.

I decided to call Carly to tell them about Sam. We were six hours ahead and it was almost midnight so it would be around 6-ish back home.

_"Hello?"_

"Carly, listen Sam's just passed out and isn't breathing. The medical people are on their way and when I found her, she had blood on her lips and there was blood on the sink next to where she collapsed." I blurted out.

_"Oh my God. Was it because of her cancer?"_ Fuck.

"I don't know. Listen the paramedics are here, I'll call you back." I then hung up and opened the door to a group of paramedics.

"She's just in here." I stuttered.

One of the paramedics brought in a breathing machine and lay it beside her.

"We're losing her; hook her up to the breathing machine!" One yelled in a very strong Italian accent.

I couldn't cope and was beginning to lose my mind.

"Sir has…"

"Sam. Sam Puckett. Well Samantha." I added.

"Has Samantha got any long term illness of any kind?" A short, grey haired paramedic asked.

"Yes, she's got lung cancer." I replied.

"Has she started any treatments, because if she has, it is very dangerous for her to travel especially abroad?"

"No, not yet."

"Okay, would you please follow me, we are going to take Miss Puckett to the nearest hospital."

"Will she be alright?" I asked.

"Hard to say sir. I don't want to get your hopes up. Cancer is very… well… it doesn't always end well." He finished.

My heart was cracking into a million pieces.

I followed Sam and the paramedics out of the hotel and into the ambulance.

I held Sam's hand and kissed it.

"You're going to be okay." I whispered, more to myself. I had a feeling, however, that she wouldn't be though. A feeling that was growing and taking over my optimistic attitude.

I had so many plans for our future. We'd still be living in Seattle but in a cosy, sweet house with a big garden. I'd be working for Pear and Sam would be a writer. We discussed having three kids; a son and two daughters. Our son would be much like Sam and our daughter like me. Our youngest, however would be part demon, part dork. A true Seddie baby.

We arrived at the hospital and Sam was rushed into immediate care, leaving me to wait. I called Carly once more and she picked up on the first ring.

_"Oh thank god. Is Sam alright?" _Carly asked.

"I don't know, she's in care right now. They won't tell me anything! Carly, what if there's something really wrong with her?" I was panicking like crazy right now.

_"She's strong, Freddie. Hold on, let me put Spencer on the line."_

"Ok."

_"Freddie?"_

"Hey Spence."

_"I heard about Sam and... she'll make it. She's put up with plenty of shit so she's gonna be just fine." _Spencer reassured.

"I hope so. Hey I've got to go, the nurse is here."

_"Send our love to Sam."_

"Will do, bye." I hung up and stood to face the nurse.

"Well?" I asked.

"Come with me." She said and I followed after her into Sam's hospital room.

I saw her laid on the bed and as soon as she saw me, her eyes went wide and she was wearing a breathing mask but she took it off to greet me.

"Freddie." She choked out.

"Hey." I said.

"Samantha's tumour seems to be growing quite rapidly and will need a transplant to cure the cancer immediately. I called her doctor and checked the list for a lung donor but no one has come up and there doesn't seem to be a slot available anytime soon, so Samantha will have to start chemotherapy if she wants. It is the best possible treatment right now and Samantha will be in a critical condition if not treated anytime soon." The nurse explained.

"Ok, can you give us a minute?" I asked.

"Of course, take all the time you need." And then the nurse left.

"I'm sorry." Sam breathed.

"Don't be baby. It's not your fault." I stroked her hair and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

She smiled and breathed in.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't want to die." Sam said, she sounded like a lost little girl and it broke my heart.

"You're not gonna." I told her.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to leave you."

"Stop saying that!" I exclaimed, standing up and walking across the room, leaving a startled Sam.

I saw the look on her and my heart broke again. She looked terrified, vulnerable and hopeless.

"I'm sorry." Sam swallowed her tears back, but they came rushing down her face and my instincts told me to run back to her. So I did. I rushed back to her bedside and wiped the tears away.

"I don't want to leave you, to hurt you. I'm sorry." Sam cried.

"Stop it, please. It's not your fault; you're not going to die. I'm going to be here for you every step of the way."

"I'll start the chemo, as soon as possible." Sam looked up at me and I leaned in. I kissed her softly but pulled away after like thirty seconds. I didn't want her to have a breathing attack.

"Ok."

**Sam's POV**

I was scared shitless. Freddie and I were back home now after our crappy holiday. The best part was the bacon sandwich-and the sights of Freddie shirtless. I got discharged from the hospital the day we were leaving so that was good. But it was all a waste and it was a pretty expensive holiday, although we did get some of our money back.

We were in the hospital and last week once we got back, Doctor Holden told me that I'd be starting chemo today. I'd lose all my hair.

"You okay?" Freddie asked, gesturing to my shaking leg.

"Just nervous." I replied.

"Don't be. It'll be alright." Freddie told me. I nodded and leaned into his shoulder.

"How can you have so much hope?" I asked.

"It's the only thing I can do. Stay hopeful."

"Samantha Puckett?" An old haggy woman walked out of a room carrying a clip board. Her glasses were perched on the end of her abnormally pointy nose. She looked like a head-teacher that you wouldn't want to mess with.

I stood up, taking Freddie's hand and walked towards the room.

"Sorry, you'll have to wait outside boy." The woman said to Freddie.

"But-" he started, however the nurse just glared at him and he slumped into the waiting chairs, defeated.

He gave me a reassuring smile and I gave him a peck on the lips, which would've lasted longer but the old hag coughed making us pull apart.

"Good luck." Freddie whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." And I walked into the hospital room.

…

It had been a few days since the chemotherapy and my hair was starting to fall out. When I'd wake up in Freddie's bed, my blonde hairs would be sprawled out everywhere. I'd spend the whole morning apologising as Mrs Benson cleaned the sheets. She pitied me and helped me during my cancer. She always gave me advice. She said to live life to the fullest and never think about the, 'what ifs.' Go for it all. Even though I hated sympathy, Mrs Benson was being amazing.

Everyone was really supportive, but I rarely talked about the cancer with Freddie. Every time I tried, he'd change the subject.

I saw on the news that Dana had been arrested a while ago for setting fire to a building, leaving a child of four dead and three people, two adults and one baby still injured. She made me sick.

I hadn't heard from Kevin lately, but I knew he was still out there. Waiting for me to be at my most vulnerable and then he'd pounce.

Melanie was god knows where; probably sucking on a low-life scumbag's dick right about now.

…

Well I was bald. I lost all my hair due to chemotherapy and I was fucking hideous. I don't know why Freddie hasn't left me yet. I was stood in front of the mirror trying on hats to hide my baldness, although none seemed to be working.

"What you doing?" Freddie asked, walking into his room and giving me kisses all down my neck. We hadn't had sex since our trip to Italy, as it would make me easily breathless etc. etc.

"Trying to hide my ugliness." **(Not saying bald people are ugly. This is just Sam's take on it) **I replied dully.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You are not ugly. Far from it. Even with no hair, you are the most beautiful person in the world. I don't care if you're bald; you're recovering that's all I care about." Freddie told me, obviously trying ton make me feel better.

I didn't say anything; I just looked at the ground. Typical Freddie, always making people feel better but it didn't seem to be working.

"Here." Freddie showed me a scarf. It was blue one which matched my eyes with pretty patterns on it. "For your head."

"Thanks." I mumbled and took it off him. I put it round my head like I've seen other cancer patients do.

"There, now you can't see your baldness. Can we go now?" Freddie asked.

iCarly fans have been wondering where I've been as they've been doing the show without me, so today I'm going to announce on the web about my cancer.

"Ok." I took Freddie's hand and we made our way to Carly's apartment.

"Hey, nice scarf." Brad said and I scowled at him.

"Don't" Freddie told him.

We walked up to the studio to be greeted by Carly and Gibby. Carly wrapped me up in a hug and Gibby began to stroke my scarf. I glared at him and he took his hands off.

"It's nice material." He defended.

"So that means you stroke my girlfriend's head?" Freddie added.

"Dude."

"Alright!" Carly interrupted. "Let's get this show on the road."

I grabbed Freddie's arm who just rubbed my back as if saying, 'it's going to be alright.'

I hope so.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2…" Freddie said.

"I'm Carly!"

"I'm Gibby."

"We have a very special surprise for ya'll tonight!" Carly said in her 'Texas' accent.

"Who missed me?" I jumped into the shot and spun around in a celebratory fashion.

"Sammy's back!" Gibby exclaimed.

"Don't call me that!" I growled.

"Sam's been missing from the show lately because she's been…" Carly trailed off.

"I've been diagnosed with lung cancer." I finished. "See my scarf."

"It's made of nice material." Gibby added and I rolled my eyes.

"Nevertheless, it's still the same Sam!" Carly said.

"And this is the same…"

"iCARLY!" We shouted in unison.

…

"Great show you guys!" Freddie said as Carly, Brad, Gibby and I plopped down on a bean bag.

"Thanks." Carly replied.

"Whoa, guys come check out the comments." Freddie said and we hovered around his laptop to be greeted by 'cancer comments'

"'Stay strong Sam. We love you.' 'You are amazing, stay strong.' 'You'll get through this.' 'If cancer was a person, I would've bombed him by now.'" Freddie read out.

"Wow." Was all I could manage.

"People love you." Brad said.

…

Freddie and I were back in the hospital for a check-up and doctor Holden came into the room holding a clip-board.

"Miss Puckett." She started.

"Yeah."

"It did seem as though you were going to make a recovery…"

But…

"But, that isn't the case right now I'm afraid."

I felt Freddie tense up as he held me.

"Unless you have a transplant between now and the deadline, you only have six months left."

**I wanted it to be longer, but I felt as if I should end it there. I need your opinions. Should I create a Seddie wedding during the time of Sam's cancer or not? Please review! :D**


	27. Chapter 26: Tear Stained Hearts

**Freddie's POV**

Six months. That was all the time I had to spend with Sam. We had a future we panned out. We wanted so much. To be married. To have kids. To be happy and to grow old together. If one of us was to die, we wanted to die in each other's arms.

"I'll leave you alone now." Doctor Holden said.

"Six months." Sam breathed.

"Unless you have a transplant." I tried to stay optimistic.

"What are the odds though?" Sam asked. "I'll still be here for Christmas and our anniversary." She told me.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"I want to do so many things. I want to be married. I want to go to college. So many things, Freddie."

"You can still do some of those things. We can get married. We can go do anything. Anything you want. We can do it all between now and February." I said.

"I'm dying." She whispered.

I felt a tear fall from my eyes and onto the mattress she was laid on. I couldn't take all this. Sam wouldn't live for her 19th birthday. She wouldn't graduate college or grow old like the rest of us. We wouldn't become parents. Everything was falling apart. I was holding onto that little bit of hope that a lung donor would come up, but I feared that one wouldn't be able to give for her.

"Don't say that." I said.

"It's true. I don't have long. I wanted forever with you." Sam said.

"We'll make forever." I was gesturing to me ending my life along with her.

"You are not going to end your life once I've gone." She told me.

"I'll be with you."

"What about your mother and Carly, Spencer, Gibby or Brad. They'll be crushed. They all know what's coming for me." She mumbled.

"If you're going down, I'm coming too."

"No." she said sternly.

"It's my life." I retorted.

"So don't end it."

"What if it was me?" I asked.

"It's not."

"What if?"

"Then…"

"Exactly."

"I'm scared Freddie." Sam whimpered.

"Me too, but we're Sam and Freddie, we'll get through this. We're Seddie."

Sam let her tears fall from her face and I held her as we both cried ourselves to sleep. I wanted her last days to be amazing. But I wasn't ready to let go yet.

**Brad's POV**

Carly and I had just returned from our third date and we went bowling. I won. I hadn't kissed her yet. I guess I was just not ready. Every girlfriend I'd ever had had treated me like dirt. Some were only in it for the money and some cheated-well many cheated

We entered the Shay apartment to find Spencer with his book club ladies and Gibby. Gibby?

"Sup guys." Carly said which sounded more like a question.

"Oh hey Carls. You're back early." Spencer replied.

"We finished early." I told him.

"Book club?" Carly asked.

"Yup."

"Why's Gibby here?" I questioned.

Spencer just looked at Gibby who was busy drooling over the women. I thought he had a girlfriend? I just nodded with a confused expression on my face and sat down on the couch.

"Okay, bye ladies." Spencer pushed his book club women out the door and looked at us in embarrassment.

"So…" he said awkwardly.

"A book club?" I laughed out.

"Shut it Jennings!" Spencer defended.

I raised my hands in defeat and went to the fridge to grab a peppy cola

"So where's Sam and Freddie?" Spencer asked.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say making out." Gibby added.

"Nah, there at the hospital." Carly told them.

"Oh. Is Sam recovering then?" Spencer asked.

"Should be." I responded.

_RING!_

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and saw that it was from Freddie.

"Hey man." I said into my cell.

_"Can you guys come to hospital; we have something to tell you." _It sounded like he'd been crying.

"Sure, is everything alright?" I asked.

_"Just come to the hospital."_

"Ok." I hung up and saw that the gang were looking at me curiously.

"We gotta go the hospital." I told them.

"Why?" Gibby asked.

"Just shut up and grab your coat Gib." I scolded.

"Jeez."

We all climbed into Spencer car and sped to the hospital, ignoring any speed limits. We then ran to the front desk and approached a young, red-headed woman.

"We're looking for Samantha Puckett." Carly told the woman.

"Room 723," The woman told us, "What are your relations to Miss Puckett?"

"Friends," I responded and we rushed the hospital room Sam was in. I saw Freddie with Sam and I could only see the back of Freddie's head, but Sam looked like she'd been crying.

I opened the door and the gang followed. Freddie looked up and he looked like he'd been crying too.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Erm… the doctor said that Sam's recovery wasn't going to plan." Oh god.

"And, she said that at the most, Sam has six months left." I felt like my world had crumbled around me.

"What?" Carly said.

"Yeah," Freddie whispered.

"Oh man." Spencer breathed.

"Six months left till what?" Gibby asked.

Fucking hell.

"Till death!" Freddie cried out. He stood up and left the room.

"Brad, can you…" Sam trailed off.

"Sure." I stood up and followed Freddie out.

I found him on the steps outside the hospital, his face in his hands. He was crying.

"Hey dude." I said, trying to sound positive.

Freddie didn't reply, just kept on crying. I couldn't ever know what he was feeling. He had just been told that the love of his life would die in the next six months.

"Freddie, you gotta talk to me." I said sitting down next to him. He just shook his head and kept on sobbing.

I just wrapped my arms around him. I didn't care how gay this looked, my best friend was breaking.

**Carly's POV**

I was speechless. I couldn't move. My best friend of ten years has been told she'd die in six months. I walked up to her and flung my arms round her, sobbing into her shoulder as she did to me. Sam was like my sister and pretty soon, I'd be back to just having a brother. I knew if I lost Sam, then I'd lose Freddie too. That was how they worked.

Spencer left the room and said that he'd go and find Brad and Freddie. Poor Freddie, this must be breaking him right now.

Gibby sat there awkwardly and left the room too.

"I'm breaking everyone." Sam managed to say.

"No you're not. The cancer is."

"Freddie can't cope Carls. He wants to die too."

What?

"I'll be right back," I said.

"Ok." I kissed her forehead and left the room to find the guys. They were on the steps outside. Brad and Spencer were comforting him.

I approached them and they turned to face me.

"Can I talk to Freddie alone for a minute?" I said

Brad and Spencer nodded and left me with Freddie.

"You can't end your life if Sam goes." I told him.

"When she goes," Freddie grumbled.

"Stop! She could get a lung transplant."

"I'm tired of being so hopeful. My girlfriend is going to die. I have to face the facts. It's over." He said.

"What? What happened to the Freddie I used to know?"

"I can't put us through this pain. I'm gonna break it off."

"Why?!" I was so fucking confused.

"It'll kill me once she dies and if it's over between, then it'll be easier on me and her of course." That was so stupid.

"Sam needs love. She needs stability. If you loved her the way she loves you, then you'd stay by her side!" I tried to persuade him.

"I just can't deal with all of this!" He cried and went back into the hospital.

"Freddie!" I yelled.

**Freddie's POV**

I ignored Carly's cries and made my way to Sam's room but Carly grabbed my arm and yanked me back.

"What?" I asked harshly.

"Think of her. She'll crumble without you. She needs you!" Carly pleaded.

I ignored her and tugged my arm back and walked into the room. Sam was laid in her bed and her eyes lit up when she saw me.

"Hi." She said.

This was going to be so hard.

"Hey, I gotta talk to you about something." I said and sat next to her bed on the chair. She held my arm, gesturing to me to hold her. I didn't move however.

I saw Carly in the corner of my eye watching through the window. Her eyes were filled with disappointment.

"Listen, I can't deal with this anymore. If you die, it's going to kill me." I started.

Sam looked at me, tears filling her big blue eyes and I felt mine go teary.

"It's over."

Tears sprouted from Sam's eyes like a waterfall.

"I love you. I thought you love me." She sobbed.

"I do, that's why I'm doing this."

"I need you. I can't do this without you. You said you'd never leave me. You promised." Sam pleaded.

"I know. But that's a promise I'm going to have to break." I stood up but Sam grabbed my arm.

"Please." She begged.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and kissed her forehead before leaving. I could hear her loud sobs behind me.

"I don't care what you do. I will never stop loving you Freddie Benson." Were the last words I heard before I left.

"You bastard! She won't be able to cope. You've broken her." Carly screamed at me, but I stared at her with no emotion and left the hospital.

I ran back to my apartment and fell onto the bed.

My bed sheets smelt of her scent and I looked at my bedside table and saw a picture of Sam and I. She had her arms around me and we were so happy. It was the day she turned eighteen.

I cried into my pillow and memories flooded into my mind.

_"Happy birthday!" She said to me._

_"Thanks baby." I pulled her into a long passionate kiss._

_…_

_"I love it, it's amazing!" Sam said after I handed her the charm bracelet for her 18__th__._

_"You're welcome." I said to her. She kissed me and I pulled away after thirty seconds. I looked her in the eyes and took a deep breath._

_"I love you." There I said it._

_"I love you too." Sam said without hesitation and I kissed her lovingly._

_…_

_"AGHH! Oh my chiz! I got in! I'm going to college! Eeeeep!" She cried._

_I took Sam in my arms and spun her around and kissed her passionately._

_…_

_"Freddie I'm fine. I just want you." Sam pleaded._

_"Ok, but only if you're sure." I responded._

_"I'm sure. I want to lose my virginity to you."_

_"Me too. Ok, let's do this."_

_…_

_"Last night was amazing."_

_…_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you."_

_…_

_"It's over."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_…_

_"I care what you do. I will never stop loving you Freddie Benson."_

**Sam's POV**

I was sobbing hysterically now. Freddie had ended six months of love due to cancer. He told me he loved me so why did he end it. I was so confused and my heart was shattered in a million pieces. I have never loved someone this way before and it was over. I would never stop loving him.

I cried into Carly's shirt and cried and cried and cried.

"Hey, he's a jackass. He doesn't deserve you." She said and I pulled away.

"Don't say that. He loves me. I don't deserve him." I defended my now ex-boyfriend.

"How can you defend him when he's gone and broken your heart." Carly said.

"Because I still love him and I won't stop."

I do love you Freddie Benson and when I die, never forget me as I will always watch down on you from above and I will never forget you as I will never stop loving you. With all my heart. Forever and always.

**I know you must hate me but trust me, it'll get good. I was getting tears eyes writing this meep. please review**


	28. Chapter 27: Not My Kind Of Closure

**Sam's POV**

It had been a few hours since the break up and I refused to see anyone, unless Freddie would show up. I wouldn't talk and I wouldn't eat. I would just shut myself out. Freddie's the only reason I carried on so long and without him; what else have I got to live for?

I wanted him to come back and say that it was all a mistake but I feared that that wouldn't be the case. I had been crying non-stop and the nurses were very worried. I wouldn't talk to them or anyone about it.

All I wanted was Freddie, but since I wouldn't have him then why am I still here: alive. I looked outside the window and saw no traces of anyone and I looked at the bedside table next to my bed a pair of scissors. I reached for them and uncovered my wrist.

I had thought about cutting since the beatings started, but Freddie was the reason I never did that. He wasn't in my life anymore, so what have I got to lose. This would help me deal with the pain and I was dying anyway.

I hovered the scissor blades above my pale skin and touched it lightly.

_"It's over."_

I pushed the blades into my skin and dragged it up my wrist.

_"I'm sorry."_

I did it again and again until my arm was covered in blood. I cleaned the scissors with the blanket and placed it back on the table. I wiped my blood from my arn and began to sob thinking about Freddie.

I reached for my phone and clicked on the pictures icon. There were mainly pictures of Freddie and me. I scrolled through them all and felt my eyes going teary eyed.

_Delete them._

A voice in my head told me.

_You love him. Keep them. He'll come back, he wasn't thinking._

Another voice said.

I decided to keep the pictures and scrolled down my list of contacts until I found _Freddie 3, _I clicked on it and pressed _send message._

_Can we talk? Xx_

I sent.

I placed the phone on the table where my scissors were and cried myself to sleep, dreaming of Freddie.

**Freddie's POV**

"Freddie, you have to eat!" My mum yelled from the kitchen.

I had been crying in my room all day, thinking about Sam. I kept telling myself it was for the best, but a part of me wanted to run back to the hospital, beg for forgiveness and kiss her senseless. I knew she'd never take me back now, although she told me that she'd never stop loving me.

"I'm not hungry!" I yelled back.

My mum opened my bedroom door and placed her home-made vegetable soup on my bedside table.

"Eat if you want. Don't beat yourself up about the break-up. Maybe you weren't meant to be. The spark you had couldn't last a lifetime" She told me.

Then my mum left and I heard my phone beep telling me that I had a message, but it was the ringtone that I had made especially for Sam. I had one for her messages and one for when she would call.

I picked up my phone and clicked on the message.

_Can we talk? Xx_

I sighed and didn't bother to reply. I had caused myself enough pain; I didn't need a reminder about what I had lost.

I threw my phone on the ground and began crying some more into my pillow. Everything was falling apart. I bet Carly or Brad or Spencer or even Gibby wouldn't talk to me again. They probably all thought the same thing. I fucked up. I fucked up bad.

I soon cried myself to sleep, dreaming of Sam.

**Carly's POV**

Sam was refusing to see anybody or eat anything which was completely wrong! Freddie was being a total jerk and wasn't even thinking about Sam's feelings; he just couldn't deal with her death. It would just be like me stopping being friend's with her because I didn't want to lose her. If I were Freddie I would still be with Sam and cherish her last days not thinking about the day of her demise.

But Freddie was being a selfish jackass.

"He what?!" Spencer cried as I told him, Brad and Gibby about the Seddie break-up.

"Yup. Dumped her because he didn't want to hurt," I said a-matter-of-factly.

"That bastard!"

"That's what I said." I replied.

"I kind of se why Freddie might've broken up with Sam," Brad said sheepishly.

"WHAT?!" Spencer and I said simultaneously.

"He made a mistake, I know. He just needs to clear his head, but if Sam dies then the old Freddie we once knew will never come back. He was saving the heart-ache for both of them. I know they'll get back together, I mean it's Sam and Freddie for god's sake, but he needs time to adjust. Imagine how you would feel if you were told the love of your life was scheduled to die in the next six months. It would make you crazy. Freddie's not thinking straight. He needs help and support and it's obvious that you're not going to give it to him so I'm going to be there for my best friend." Brad exclaimed.

"It's Freddie's fault for being a jerky bastard!" I cried.

"No he's not, he's just confused." Brad defended.

"I'm gonna knock some sense into that boy!" Spencer growled and swung our apartment door open and started banging on the Benson household.

"Open up Freddie!" He yelled.

Mrs Benson opened the door in her cooking apron and a sad smile plastered on her face.

"Yes." She said.

"We're here to see Freddie." Spencer said.

"Freddie doesn't want to see anyone right now. He won't open his bedroom door." Mrs Benson replied.

"Well then I'll open it!" Spencer then barged past a startled Mrs Benson and started hammering on the door.

"FREDDIE!" He yelled.

I ran in after him and banged on the door also. Gibby was talking to Mrs Benson about soup and Brad stood there with his arms folded in disappointment.

"What?" I said to Brad.

"You. You're being a brat. It's not your business." Brad replied.

"It is my business because my best friend is in bits in the hospital THANKS TO FREDDIE!" I emphasised the last bit so Freddie would hear.

"Then go comfort Sam if you care so much."

"She doesn't want to see anyone."

"Then she doesn't want anyone involved so BUTT OUT!" Brad yelled.

"Brad!" I said.

"Listen, why don't you just leave and maybe Brad can see through to Freddie." Mrs Benson said.

"Fine!" I said and marched out of the apartment with Spencer and a soup-stained Gibby following.

**Freddie's POV**

I heard Carly and Spencer banging on the door, waiting for me to open it, but I couldn't. I heard the door slam and presumed that they'd left until I heard a small knock on the door.

"Freddie, it's me Brad. I'm not going to shout at you, I just want to talk to you." He said.

I stumbled out of bed and unlocked my door, opening it to reveal Brad.

"What?" I asked groggily, my eyes still puffy and red from all the crying.

"You could use some guy time." He said.

"No I could use the cure for lung cancer." I retorted.

"All I've got is guy time. Take it or leave it."

"Leave it."

"Sorry man, I ain't going anywhere."

"It's normal to be upset. We only broke-up a few hours ago." I said.

"I'm not here about that. I'm here about why you dumped her. You still love her so why did you break it off?" he asked.

"If she dies, then it will be harder on the both of us because we are in love, whereas if we were just friends then the death will be easier on me. Of course I'll be in bits, but I won't feel the pain as much if I'm not with her." I responded.

Brad looked me in the eye and I could tell he was disappointed.

"If she dies and you guys aren't together; you'll still be in love with her so that won't change."

I suppose he's right there.

"And, you'll regret not spending necessary time with her so you won't have any fresh memories you can hold onto. You will regret it." Brad said.

I didn't say anything.

"Just think about that." He said before he left.

I pondered the thought as I stood in my room.

_"You'll still be in love with her, that won't change."_

_"You will regret it."_

I grabbed my phone and scrolled down my list of contacts.

_Sammy 3_

I then began to type a message.

_When are you being discharged from the hospital?_

I didn't type any kisses because I didn't want to get her hopes up.

I almost immediately got a reply back.

_Tomorrow afternoon xx_

I looked at her reply. Two kisses. She must still want me back.

_Ok. After you've been discharged, meet me at the meadow._

I didn't get a reply back and I thought that she must be thinking about it. It had been a long day so I changed into my PJs and climbed into bed which still smelt of Sam. I hadtomorrow morning to get ready. I was so nervous but I was ready. I know we're ready. I just hope she'll take me back.

**Sam's POV**

_Ok. After you've been discharged, meet me at the meadow._

I smiled to myself. He didn't put any kisses on the end of the texts so he'd probably not take me back but I held onto that tiny bit of hope. I was about to reply when Carly burst in through the door.

"Carly, I don't want to see anyone right now." I told her, but she ignored. She just sat down on the chair beside the bed.

Carly locked her gaze onto my arms and her eyes widened. Crap, she's seen my cuttings.

"Carly…" I started.

"No, he's hurt you too much!" She yelled and stood up, running out of the hospital room.

I was so confused; I had forgotten about my phone and fell into a deep sleep, once again, dreaming of Freddie.

**Carly's POV**

Freddie had made Sam so heart-broken, she decided to cut. That boy was dead meat!

I ran up the stairs of Bushwell and stormed into Freddie's apartment.

"Carly! What are you-?"

I ignored Mrs Benson and marched up to Freddie's room.

"FREDDIE!" I yelled.

I flung his door open and saw him asleep on his bed.

"HEY!" I yelled.

Freddie immediately woke up and stretched his arms.

"Carly what are you doing here?" He asked groggily.

"Do you know what you did?" I asked/screamed.

"I know I hurt her, but I'm going to-"

"She self-harmed! She cut all up her arm and it's all your fault! You made her want to feel pain! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" I screamed.

"What?"

"You are a selfish dick who doesn't deserve her. You had your chance and you blew it Freddie. You blew it." I slammed his door shut and stomped out the apartment.

**Freddie's POV**

I can't believe she cut. Maybe it was a one-time thing and she just needed to do it to get through. I was going to talk to her tomorrow and maybe I could get some answers out of her, but Carly might put a stop to that.

"What was that? Sam cut?" My mum asked.

"Mum, I'm going to talk to Sam tomorrow. So don't ask me anything. I'm as confused as you right now." I said and she nodded, closing my bedroom door leaving me to my thoughts.

She still hadn't responded to my text yet. When did she cut? Was in just now? Right after I dumped her? I don't know. All I knew was, I was still hopelessly in love with Sam no matter what.

**Carly's POV**

I ran back to Sam's hospital room and jerked the door open. Sam was asleep and I shook her awake. She fluttered her eye-lids.

"Carly?" she asked.

"Listen. I just went to visit Freddie and told him about your cutting."

"What? Why? He might not want me back now, he was going to talk to me tomorrow and he might take me back!" I had to stop this and I had to stop my best friend from getting hurt.

"Sam, he said that he didn't care that you were cutting. He said that you could do and kill yourself and that it wouldn't bother him. He told me he didn't love you and he hasn't for a while now." I lied straight through my teeth.

"No, you're lying!" She screamed.

"San, I can't lie, why would I? I don't want you to be unhappy. I would never lie to you about that." I kept on lying.

"But… he told… he told me he loved me…." Sam then went teary eyed.

"Yeah well he's a dumbass." I said. "Do you want some alone time?" I asked and she nodded so I exited the room and let out a breath of relief.

I know what I did was wrong, but I was saving Sam a pant-load of heart ache. She didn't need Freddie messing her about.

**Sam's POV**

He doesn't love me? He told me though. He said that he would always love me no matter what. But Carly would never lie. She's not like that. I grabbed my phone and clicked the messages between Freddie and me.

_No._

I responded to his text and slammed the phone onto the table. He said he didn't care about me. So I could learn to not care either, no matter how hard. If he didn't love me; why should I love him?

I now knew that we were over and I grabbed the pair of scissors and once again began cutting.

What else have I got to live for?

**I know what you're thinking: fuck you Carly! Me too! I know she's a bit ooc but I thought I could incorporate her bratty-ness (she is bratty) into this evil character. No, she is not the 'villain' she's just not being a good friend right now. Don't hate me about Sam and Freddie's relationship still being wonky. The next few chapters will smooth things out for you. I don't want them to be broken up for the next ten chapters so they'll be trying to get back on track pretty soon. Cliché alert people. And alos Sam believed Carly because Carly hasn't really lied to Sam before and she's vulnerable so yeah. Please review! Next chapter up soon. :D**


	29. Chapter 28: Dancing In The Rain

**Kind of a short chapter but it's the last one of the night.**

**Freddie's POV**

Today was the day. I scrambled out of bed and began getting ready. It was nine in the morning and I was going to talk to Sam today. I forgot about my phone and the new message which had shown up as I began to get dressed. I was wearing Sam's favourite cologne of mine and an outfit which she finds sexy on me. I did my hair the way she likes and put on a pair of sneakers. I got my wallet out and stuffed it in my pocket. I then picked up my phone, not realising the new message.

I grabbed some breakfast and said goodbye to my mum who I could tell was worried about me. I know she's not Sam's biggest fan but she knew how in love I am with her so she tolerates her.

I ignored the new message I got, not bothering to read it as I was walking towards the parking lot and I scrolled down the list of contacts and found Brad's name.

_I'm gonna go talk to Sam today. _I sent

_Great, what you gonna say?_

_Ask her to take me back, I was being a dick and I realised that I should stay by her side and that I need her as much as she needs me. U were right, I am going to regret it if I stay broken up with her. Hopefully she'll say yes._

_Finally! I know I'm right, I always am. She will take u back, she luvs u 2 much!_

_I hope so. Anyways later man._

_Later._

I start the engine of my car and drive to the mall. I enter it and look around for the store I'm looking for and smile when I see it.

**Sam's POV**

I was getting ready to go home when Brad came and entered my hospital room.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I responded glumly.

"I talked to Freddie." He said.

"I know he doesn't love me." I replied.

"What? Who said that?" He cried.

"Carly." I mumbled.

"That's not true"

"She told me and she never lies." I retorted.

"What about now?" He asked and showed his phone to me.

I saw the messages between him and Freddie and my stomach flip-flopped. He does love me. Carly was lying.

"Oh my God." I breathed.

"She lied." I finshed.

"Yeah." Brad replied.

"Why would she do that?" I asked.

Brad just shrugged and shoved his phone in his back pocket.

"Go get Freddie back, Sam." He told me.

I nodded and pulled out my phone.

_Sorry about saying no, I was nervous. I'll meet you at the meadow at around 2:30. Xx_

I finished packing and the nurse came in to inform about information I should know.

**Brad's POV**

"Carly, open up." I yelled as I banged on her apartment door.

She pulled the door open and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't do that." I said.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"I know what you did Carly." I growled.

"What?"

"Why did you tell Sam that Freddie didn't love her?"

"I didn't."

"Don't play dumb with me Shay!" I said. She gulped and took a step back.

"He did say that he didn't love her." That little liar.

"No he didn't. He told me this morning that he was going to try and get her back and I've got texts which I've shown to Sam to prove so now she knows what a lying bitch you are!" I yelled.

"Freddie's just going to mess her around like he did before!" Carly retorted.

"No he's not. He loves her and he just made a mistake, which he's going to fix."

"He's going to hurt her."

"You know what. I can't even stand to look at you!" I walked out of the apartment and slammed the door shut, ignoring Carly's begs.

**Sam's POV**

I held my bag in my hand and began to make my way towards the meadow. I was confused and furious at Carly but I wanted to see Freddie first and to kiss him, to hug him and to take him back.

I saw him by the gazebo and he smiled as he saw me.

I walked towards him and stood there awkwardly. My scarf that Freddie gave me was still around my head and I placed the bag on the ground.

"I'm sorry. I was confused and my head was everywhere. Ending this with you was the worst mistake I've ever made. Bottom line is; I still love you. Please take me back." He begged.

"You promised and you broke that promise." I said.

"I know and I'll never ever do that again. I swear."

I nodded.

"I'll take you back." I said and he pulled me into a passionate hug and spun me around.

He then kissed my lips softly. Oh how I missed those lips. Even though we were broken up for just over 24 hours, it was the worst 24 hours of my life.

"Hey, I want to make your last days memorable and I love you so much. I never want to spend a day without you and I want you to know that I will always love you and this may seem pointless to some people who are going through the same thing. I know you want this and I want this too, so…" He got down on one knee and presented me with a beautiful, gold ring with a small diamond on it.

"Samantha Joy Puckett, I will love you till the day I die and I will always have you in my heart, so will you do me the greatest honour in becoming my wife?"

My heart skipped a beat and I felt tears escape my tears.

"Yes." I whispered. I said it a little louder the next time and he placed the ring on my finger which was a perfect fit. He spun me around and kissed me once again.

"Samantha Benson huh?" Freddie said.

"I like it. Even if I've not got time, a transplant might come up and I want my last days to be with you." I said.

"Me too, so I'm going to start college next year." What?

"Why?"

"I want to be with you and if I'm in college, then there'll be less time for you and I don't want that. Plus _when _you get the transplant and become cured of cancer, we'll start college together." I loved how he said when I become clear of cancer.

I smiled and kissed him once again.

I looked at my ring and saw that it was engraved. It said, _Forever and Always_ on it.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"We good?" He asked.

"We're better than good." I replied.

He smiled and took my hand. He took out his phone and clicked something and Running Away by AM started to play.

"May I have this dance?" It was like prom.

"You may." He placed his hands around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

The Seattle clouds turned grey above us and we were soon soaking wet. We didn't care though.

Those who prefer the sunshine have never danced in the rain.

It was back to where we were. Sam and Freddie against the world. Just us.

Just Seddie.

**Good, bad? Was it cliché and cheesy enough for ya. The whole Carly confrontation will happen next chapter. This chapter was just about the Seddie engagement and make up. I decided for them to get wed during the time of Sam's cancer and one person said that it should be small and maybe secret, but I've decided to make it quite big. I've got a date and it's an amazing date. Should I have Sam to continue being bald or have her wear a blonde wig much like her hair. A part of me wants her to be bald and embrace her inner beauty yada yada, but another part wants her to wear a wig so she feels princess like on the big day. I want to please the readers, so tell me what u think please. Oh and review!**


	30. Chapter 29: Imbeciles

**Pretty long… includes lemony goodness, Carly confrontation and lemony grossness. Fellow pervs…..**

**Freddie's POV**

Sam and I made-up and we were engaged. We hadn't told my mum about the engagement; we just said that we'd made up. Luckily, she didn't notice the ring on Sam's finger. Despite all the happiness right now, there were two things that still lingered in the back of my mind, Kevin and Cancer. I kept on hoping that someone would be a lung donor for Sam, but chances were very minimal. I also had to tell my mother about me dropping out of college and returning next year to be with Sam in her final days. She would freak out, but I'm guaranteed a place next year. I pondered the thought of me going in the final semester, but I knew I'd be grieving about Sam. We didn't talk about her dying. We'd cross the bridge when we came to it. Sam's strong and I'm sure she'll come back fighting. It wasn't definite that she'd die. I had to hold onto that.

Sam was in the shower after we had been rained on and I was just on my PearPad, looking at the latest iCarly comments. They were all about Sam's cancer and how they were wishing for her to get better. Sam and I decided that we wouldn't tell the iCarly viewers about Sam's six month deadline, or about our engagement. We didn't even know how to tell our friends, let alone the internet.

My bathroom door opened and Sam stepped out of the shower with just a towel wrapped round her petite frame.

I walked up to her and kissed her passionately. Sam returned the kiss and I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and she gave me entrance which sent my tongue exploring her mouth, making her moan in the process.

We fell back onto my bed and I tugged on Sam's towel causing her to pull away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-" but Sam cut me off by pressing her lips to mine and then she let her towel fall from her.

I gazed at her gorgeous body making her blush and I flipped us over so I was on top. I leaned away to stare at my naked, beautiful FIANCÉE, oh it felt good saying that.

Sam then captured her lips with mine and started to pull on my shirt, wanting me to take it off.

"Nuh uh." I said.

"That's not fair, I'm naked and you're still fully clothed." Sam whined.

"I want to make you feel good, now shush." I whispered huskily into her ear.

I kissed Sam once again and began kissing lower. I kissed down her neck and passed her collar-bone where a loud moan escaped her lips. I guess I found her sensitive spot. I kissed lower until I reached her gorgeous breasts. I kissed her left and began massaging her right and she dug her fingernails into my shoulder, causing me to nip a little at her breast. Sam moaned even louder in pleasure.

_Guess she likes it rough. _

I ran my tongue through the valley between her breasts and Sam started to pant louder.

"Freddie, please." Sam said, tugging on my shirt.

I gave in and whipped my shirt off, throwing it on the floor. Sam immediately reached up and tried to turn the tables, but I pushed her back down and growled into her ear.

"I'm in charge tonight, got it?"

Sam looked me in the ear and reached up to my ear.

"Someone's bossy." She said.

"You bet I am."

I began to lick, kiss and suck at her other breast and Sam started to moan once again.

"This feels amazing." She said.

"Does it now?" I teased.

"Yes, don't stop!"

"You got it cuteness."

I returned to giving Sam's breasts the same treatment and then started to kiss lower and my mouth travelled further down. At first I was worried about getting Sam too riled up so that her breathing would become unsteady, but the doctors gave us the okay for sex. As long as I wasn't going too rough on her.

I felt her hips arch upwards and I licked along her sex. I trailed my fingers up and down her thigh and I felt Sam go crazy.

"Freddie!" she whined.

I chuckled to myself and began to rub, causing Sam to moan louder.

"Shhh. You want my mum to hear you?" I laughed.

"I… can't…. oh god! Help it… oh… fuck. FREDDIE!"

I applied more pressure, fingering her as she started panting even more. She started to grip the sheets as I rubbed over her sensitive spots. I moved my finger in and out and heard Sam whimpering.

"I need you now. I need you inside me!" Sam begged.

"As you wish Princess Puckett."

I heard Sam breathe a sigh of relief.

"Where are your condoms?" she asked.

"In here." I said and opened my bedside table drawer. Sam unbuckled my belts and pulled my pants down, along with my boxers and I put the condom on my erection.

"You gotta get birth control baby." I said as I lined us up, me on top.

"Just fuck me Freddie. Birth control is the least of my worries." Same old Sam.

I slid into her, earning the sexiest and loudest moan come out of Sam's mouth. I began to thrust in and out of her as she grind her hips into me. I buried my face in her neck as I felt Sam's legs wrap around my waist.

"Make love to me." She whispered in my ear and I kissed her passionately. Our tongues battled for dominance and I felt her nip at my bottom lip. I growled against her mouth and pulled away, grinding into her some more.

"Oh Freddie this feels…. I'm gonna…. Oh fuck… Freddieeee!"

Her nails kept digging into my shoulders, but I didn't care. Sam was feisty; at least she wasn't a cowardly pussy.

I was so close to the edge as I felt like I was going to explode. "I'm gonna… I'm so close." I said.

"Fuck… Freddie… I'm gonna… FREDDIE!" Sam cried.

"Oh god… I'm so close…" Game over.

I then exploded and buried my face in the crook of her neck. She was panting heavily now and I used my elbows to stop myself from crushing her.

Her body was shaking uncontrollably underneath me and I slowly slid out of her, collapsing by her side.

"Well, you made me feel good alright!" Sam chuckled.

"I have my ways."

"Cocky much Benson." Sam said before resting her head on my chest.

"You tired?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied yawning.

I looked at the clock beside my bed and saw that it was only nine, but I guess cancer wipes you out. And sex.

**Sam's POV**

It took me a little longer to get to sleep than usual. I had just had amazing sex with my amazing fiancée which took my mind off things for a little bit, but as soon as we had finished; the whole Carly thing popped up.

It was drama after drama in our lives at the moment. We couldn't even go on a poxy holiday without me having a fucking lung cancer attack once again. I wanted to cherish these last few months with Freddie and I was also first on the list for a lung donor. Kevin, however, was still out there. I wondered if he was the mystery person who I came across at the airport. No, the mystery figure was much shorter than Kevin. What if the mystery person was Dana? Dana's in prison though. I suppose she could've broken out. But wouldn't that be on the news. Pft, who am I kidding- I don't watch the news. I guess I better start, since two people are out to kill me.

I haven't heard any news about my mum. I suspected she'd still be rotting in a military prison. I wondered if Kevin would go there, but Freddie wanted him killed. He said there are worse things than death, but he doesn't want to put me at risk. I didn't even know what Kevin did for a living. I bet he was a drug-dealer or something. He wasn't anything to my mum, just a partner in crime against me.

"Where's your mum?" I asked Freddie as he fried my bacon.

"Work. She won't be back until after six. Then we'll tell her about the engagement." He told me.

"She'll probably be all like, 'that delinquent already shattered your heart and is going to ruin your life. I'm the only woman in your life Freddie-Bear. What are you thinking? You're eighteen!'" I said doing my best Mrs Benson impression.

"What about when I tell her that I'm taking a break from college and going next year?" Freddie laughed.

"'See, that rotten girl is now taking your education away from you. I won't have it, I simply won't now go check yourself for ticks!'"

We both laughed along with eachother problem free. These were the times I was going to miss the most. Once we'd calmed down, Freddie placed the bacon on a plate and set it on the coffee table in front of me and I began eating.

"I gotta go talk to Carly today." I said after I had finished the glorious bacon.

"I thought we were both going to tell her about the engagement." Freddie replied.

"It's not about the engagement." I said.

"Oh." Freddie responded.

"Why don't you head down to the gym with the boys… and Gibby?" I suggested.

"Gibby is a boy."

"No, he's a mermaid." I retorted.

"He doesn't take his shirt off anymore."

"Well then he's an alien!" Freddie just rolled his eyes and I grabbed my bag.

"See later." I said, kissing him goodbye.

"Bye." He said and I closed his apartment door and barged into Carly's. Spencer was making a tower out of marshmallows. What up with him and marshmallows?

"Sam you made my marshmallow tower topple!" Spencer whined.

"Eh, you'll live." I replied.

"Guess you're feeling better. How are you with the jerk?" Spencer asked.

"We made up." I said.

"He admit he was being a jackass?"

"Yes and don't call him that. He was going through a rough patch and we've worked through it."

"If he hurts you again-"

"He won't." I assured him.

"Alright. By the way, you owe me some new marshmallows, they aren't as mellow-y now they've been on the floor."

"Fine I'll buy you a giant marshmallow for your birthday."

"Yay!"

I rolled my eyes. "Where's Carly?" I asked.

"Upstairs." Spencer replied.

I nodded and made my way up to Carly's room and stormed in.

"CARLY SHAY!" I yelled.

Carly turned around and locked her gaze onto mine.

"What?" she asked.

"What? What? I'll tell you what! You lied!" I screamed.

"I did not."

I scowled at her and began walking towards her and she walked backwards also. I guess I was being intimidating.

"You told me Freddie didn't love me." I growled.

"He doesn't." Carly defended.

"Then what do the texts on Brad's phone mean?" I said.

"I…"

"And why did Freddie meet me at the meadow and begged for forgiveness? And why did he PROPOSE?!" I saw Carly's mouth drop and watched her eyes lock onto my ring on my left hand.

"He… proposed?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, yesterday." I clarified. "Why'd you do it?"

"He's gonna hurt you. Again. He did it before and he's gonna do it again." Carly said.

"No, you hurt me." I spit in her face.

She took a step back and I saw a tear fall from her face.

"You shouldn't be crying!" I yelled as tears spilled from my eyes.

"You wrecked this, not me or Freddie." I said and left her room.

"Wait!" I heard Carly say.

I turned around and asked her what.

"I'm sorry. I was jealous." Jealous?

"Of what? I'm dying!" I screamed in her face.

"You've got Freddie. All I've got is Spencer."

"You have Gibby, Brad and you HAD me."

"I don't have Brad. We fought."

"About?"

"About me telling you that Freddie didn't love you."

"Then you have Gibby and Spencer."

I then waked down the steps and slammed the Shay's apartment door shut, ignoring Spencer's confused remarks.

I went back into the Benson's house-hold and found Freddie and Brad slumped on the couch playing a video game.

As soon as the guys saw me they ended their game and approached me. Freddie took my face in his hands and I fell into his embrace.

"Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Carly fucking Shay." I mumbled against Freddie's chest.

"What happened?"

I didn't respond, however. Still overwhelmed by my fucking so called 'best friend'.

**Freddie's POV**

"Carly told Sam that you didn't love her." Brad told me.

What?

"Why?" I asked and Brad just shrugged.

"I showed Sam the texts yesterday and she realised that Carly was lying, but I don't why she did it." Brad added.

"She told me that Sam cut." I said. I didn't notice any cuts during our sex. I wasn't really focused on her arms…

I felt Sam tense up as I mentioned cutting.

"Sam?" Brad asked.

"It was one time." She said pulling away from me.

"I'll leave you to it. Later guys." Brad said awkwardly and left.

"You self-harmed?" I asked.

"Only because I was depressed. I didn't have you so I had nothing to live for and I regretted it as soon as I did it. But then Carly told me that you didn't love me and I did it again." Sam sobbed.

"I'm so sorry," I said and pulled her into a hug.

"It's not your fault." She replied.

"If I hadn't ended it with you, you wouldn't have cut. You and Carly wouldn't be in a fight." I said.

"But you might not have proposed and the break-up made me realise how much I really love you." Sam finished.

"Same here. Just promise that you won't cut again." I said.

"Only if you won't leave me again." Sam added.

"I promise."

"I promise too."

I smiled and kissed her. Soon we were having a full-blown make-out session on the couch. Tongues and grinding; the whole thing.

Sam tugged on my shirt and I whipped it off as I did with her top, leaving her only in a black lace bra.

She nibbled at my lip and I pulled away to attach my mouth on her neck. I sucked at her sensitive spot, causing her to moan.

I sucked and bit at her neck, causing her to hiss, but I ran my tongue along the bite marks and Sam sighed. That's what I call pleasurable pain.

Sam dug her nails into my back and then grind into me.

"Paybacks a bitch." She mumbled against my earlobe and she took it between her teeth.

I heard a knock on the door and reluctantly pulled away from Sam. She sighed and grabbed our shirts. I buttoned my up and Sam stood up along with me and I opened the door, revealing Carly.

"What?" I asked rudely.

Sam saw her and walked away back into my bedroom.

"Can I talk to Sam?" she asked in a small voice.

"Why?" I questioned.

"I came to apologise." She said timidly.

"Too right. But Sam doesn't want to see you so you can get out and grow up!" I said.

"Please." She begged.

"No, just cos a little dust got on Princess Carly's tiara, doesn't mean we are going to go back and play happy families. She did cut, but she regretted it straight after and then you told her that I didn't love her which I do and that caused her to cut even more. Get out Carly." I yelled and Carly began to cry.

I slammed the door in her face and went back to my bedroom where I found Sam with her arms around her legs on my bed.

"She's gone." I told her.

Sam didn't respond, she just grabbed my collar and yanked me down on top of her. I forgot how strong she really is. I used my arms to prop myself up from hurting her but she pushed them down, making me collapse on her.

"I want to feel the weight of you on top of me." Sam said before kissing me passionately.

I returned the kiss and ran my tongue along her lip and she granted permission as I entered her mouth, exploring it hungrily. Sam moaned against me and I felt her arch into me.

I'd do anything for her and that's the plain truth.

**Carly's POV**

I didn't know where I was going. All I knew was that the innocent Carly had been taken over by jealousy. I didn't know what came over me. I had ruined a beautiful friendship. Fuck everything. I was walking towards a bar where I came across a load of drunks. I was in the bad area of Seattle where I knew I wouldn't bump into anyone.

I saw a black-headed girl sat with a group of guys and she was wearing a hideously slutty outfit. This place was filled with prostitutes and perverts.

I sat on the stool by the bar and asked for a glass of whiskey which I drained within seconds. This place was famous for arrests. They didn't ask for ID and the police didn't know. It was run by 25-year old crazy men.

Soon I was on my like what 13th glass? I lost count. Bottom line is: I'm pretty drunk.

"Hey has a brown-haired girl about the-Carly!" Crap, Spencer.

I tried to disguise myself and hide behind my hair, but that didn't work for Spencer.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Nothing." I slurred.

"I'm getting you home." He said, but I shook is arm off me.

"Get away from me!"

"Carly!" Spencer scolded.

I got off my stool and ran from the bar. I saw Spencer open the door and I toppled into an alleyway. I saw Spencer rush past it and I breathed a sigh of relief. I looked left and right outside the alleyway and re-entered the bar.

"Vodka." I said to the bartender.

"On its own?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I said.

I quickly drained it and asked for more. I was very drunk right now and I had no intention of going home. I looked in the direction of the gang of men sat with the black-haired girl. I looked closer and saw that same face.

Melanie.

I walked, well stumbled to them and looked at Melanie.

"Melanie?" I asked.

"Hey Carly-girl." She slurred. "Join us." She gestured to the group of men surrounding her.

I sat down on one of the stranger's knee and he began playing with my hair.

"What do you say we go somewhere more private?" he whispered in my ear. I looked at him and ran my hands up and down his body.

"Why don't we." I said seductively and grabbed his arm, leading him to the storage room. The man earned a few thumbs up from the customers and even the bartender. This wasn't a very well-behaved bar.

The door closed behind us and he pushed me against the wall and kissed me sloppily. I returned the kiss and I could taste the alcohol in his mouth.

I pulled away and looked at him.

"Before we go any further. Don't you think I should know your name?" I asked.

"Bill." He slurred.

"Carly. Good, now fuck me." I said.

He picked me up and slammed me into a door kissing me more. I moaned against his mouth as I felt his tongue enter my mouth. I just realised I was going to lose my virginity to some stranger I've known for two minutes. Oh well, I'm drunk and upset.

Pretty soon I was naked underneath a naked man and he was humping me. I am a virgin so it'll probably hurt, but seeing as I'm drunk-it'll be all good. Until morning.

I felt his dick enter me, but surprisingly I didn't feel much. It hurt a little, but the alcohol took the pain away. I remained kissing Bill and grind my hips into his. He was running his hands through my hair and I was moaning against his mouth.

"Oh… oh god…I'm gonna…" I started.

"You gonna come?" He whispered in my ear.

"Uh huh… oh my god! I'm… FUCK!" I screamed.

He slid out of me and help me stand up. We silently put on our clothes, stumbling a little as we were both drunk as hell.

"I don't really have anywhere to go. Can I stay with you?" I stupidly asked.

"Course pretty lady."

After a hell of a walk home, we reached Bill's apartment which stunk of booze and ciggies. I didn't mind though, I just needed a place to sleep. I didn't want to face Spencer or anyone tonight. Bill led me to his bedroom.

_The couch would've been enough._

He pushed me onto his bed and began to undress me and I did the same to him.

_I was a stupid, drunk imbecile. _I thought as I got laid for the second time with a stranger that night.

**Thought I'd rain on Princess Carly's parade. I never really liked her. Too prissy for my liking. I know she's a bit OOC but all the characters are really. It's fanfiction so they can be as OOC as they want. Please review and next chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow. :D**


	31. Chapter 30: Consequences

**Warning: hot, steamy, shower sex. It's getting hot in here...**

**Sam's POV**

Today Freddie and I were going to announce our engagement to Mrs Benson and I was beyond nervous. What if she forbid Freddie from seeing me and then never let me stay? Where would I go, considering Carly and I were fighting?

I woke up pretty early, due to nerves and I got ready. Freddie was still sleeping and I crept up to his bed. I didn't want to wake him up normally… since when were we normal?

I began kissing his neck and travelled down to is stomach (his six pack, *sigh*) and ran my tongue along each muscle before coming up and capturing his lips with mine, I pulled away and saw that I had awakened Freddie.

"I could get used to that new alarm." He said.

"So now I'm an alarm?" I asked, teasing.

"If it makes you feel any better; you're a very sexy alarm." Nice save.

"Even bald?" I mumbled.

"Even bald," Freddie said.

"Alright Romeo, get up!" I whacked him on the chest and got up.

Freddie groaned and walked into the bathroom.

"I'm gonna get showered. Want to join me?" Freddie asked.

"Freddie, I'm already dressed and I've had a- oh what the heck!" I said and went into the bathroom. We undressed each other and hopped into the shower.

Freddie pushed me against the wall and kissed me passionately. Our tongues explored each other's mouths. I moaned against him and grind my hips into his. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I was being held by his force against my body and the shower wall behind me.

I ran my fingers through his wet, thick hair and tugged on it a little causing him to bite my bottom lip. I hissed and dug my nails down his back, leaving scratch marks.

"I need you inside me now." I demanded.

"Already?" Freddie asked.

"Yes already. You've had me riled up since last night!" I said.

He chuckled and started to kiss my neck. I was still hoisted between the wall and Freddie as he started to lick and massage my breasts.

"That feels so good... But... I... I need... You... Inside... Inside...me" I struggled with words as Freddie gave A plus quality treatment to my breasts.

"Anything for you baby." He replied and kissed further up.

I felt his dick rub against me, trailing across my sex.

"Damn you." I growled.

He took me by surprise and slid inside me. I moaned loudly and my eyes rolled to the back of my head at the feeling of Freddie thrusting in and out of me.

"That... Freddie... Oh god... Freddieeeee."

"Sam I'm... Oh... Sam you... You feel so good Sam... I'm..."

I felt tingling going up and down my body as I felt close to coming and I started to dig my nails into his shoulder. He hissed in pain and then carried on thrusting. My head leaned forward into his shoulder and bit it as I exploded.

"Sam!" Freddie cried.

"Oh god... Fuck... You feel... FREDDIE!"

I felt Freddie bury his head in the crook of my neck as we reached our climate. He slid out of me and we started panting heavily.

"Sorry about the shoulder." I mumbled, gesturing to his shoulder with its new bite mark.

"It's cool. I kinda like it rough." He said.

"Me too. But don't get any ideas and start ripping my insides apart."

He chuckled, "I won't."

"I'll leave you to shower now." I said and kissed him softly before exiting the shower.

I wrapped a towel round me and dried myself. I put on my clothes and waited for Freddie. After ages Freddie walked out the bathroom with only a towel round his waist.

"Thank god, I need to pee!" I said and rushed into the bathroom.

After my business, Freddie and I walked out of his room to be greeted by Mrs Benson, cooking whatever slop she calls food.

"Hey Mrs B." I said.

"Samantha Fredward. I have to talk to you both." I grimaced at the sound of both mine and Freddie's full names. We really did have whack jobs for mothers.

"Ok." Freddie said.

"Now, I know that you two are both very much in love and your are sexually active, correct?" I can't believe I'm having this conversation with Mrs Benson of all people.

"Mum!" Freddie said.

"Well?"

"Erm... Yeah." I replied.

"You are using protection?"

"Yes." Freddie responded.

"Good and about the noise last night.." Oh god, she heard.

I blushed heavily and saw Freddie looking embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, just die down the noise a little." Mrs Benson said.

"Ok." I said, still blushing.

"Now who wants some low calorie bagels with spinach?" My stomach turned.

"Gross." I mumbled and felt Freddie elbow me.

"Actually, we need to talk to you first Mum." Freddie said.

"Yes?"

"Well yesterday, I went to apologise to Sam and I know that she hasn't got long left which is why... I proposed." Freddie said.

"What?"

"And I'm skipping college this year to be with Sam." Freddie added.

"What?" Mrs Benson shrieked. "I know I tolerate Samantha but she isn't marriage material and you are far too young. You can't give up your education, even if it is only for a year. I won't allow this marriage."

"I love her and I might not have the chance to marry her so I want to. She is marriage material. We're in love, that's all you need. Love." Freddie defended.

"She'll die though. And then you'll be left alone as a widow. It's just going to break your heart." At those words I ran back into Freddie's room and slammed the door shut. I collapsed on the bed in tears and cried myself a river.

**Freddie's POV**

"How can you say that? She might get a transplant!" I cried. "We're getting married and that's final!"

"Freddie!"

"No mum, you've controlled me all my life and it ends now. I'm an adult so butt out!" I said and ran back to my room where I found Sam sobbing on my bed.

I wrapped her in my arms and placed her on my knees and she straddled me, still crying.

"It's ok." I said, calming her.

"She hates me." Sam sobbed.

"She doesn't, she just doesn't want to share me."

Sam didn't reply however and carried on crying in my arms. Fucking mothers.

**Carly's POV**

I woke up with a blazing headache and I looked around the room I was in. I saw that I was in a strangers bed... Naked. Memories of last night came flooding back to me. I was mad, in a bar, drunk, met a guy, had sex, stayed at his place, had sex again. And here I was.

I untangled mine and the strangers legs and crept out of the bed. I gathered my clothes which were scattered across the room. After I was dressed, I felt two arms snake round my waist and I smelt that toxic alcohol smell.

"Where you going?" He whispered in my ear.

"Home." I said.

"No your not." He replied.

"Yeah I am!" I kicked him in the nuts and he felt it more as he was naked. I took off and left his apartment. I felt sore down below and realised that I had had sex for the first time and he did not go gentle. I felt like dying right now. How do alcoholics put up with this shit every day?

I knew I was in the rough end of Seattle and. I knew my way around... Kind of. I hopped on a bus going towards where Bushwell was and paid the guy.

I reached my apartment complex and stepped out of the bus. I entered the building, ignoring Lewbert's screeches.

"Hey! That Spencer guy was looking for ya!" Lewbert cried.

I was dead. I wasn't looking forward to coming home and I knew Spencer would kill me when he saw the state of me. Madly hungover and deflowered by some stranger.

I reached the 8th floor and began to open the door. I tiptoed in and saw Spencer passed out on the couch clutching his phone... And a banana.

I stepped past him, trying not to wake him but failing miserably.

"CARLY MARIE SHAY!" Uh oh.

"Hi Spencer." I said shyly.

"Don't 'hi Spencer' me! Where were you? I was going out of my mind yesterday! Why were you at that bar and where did you go after? You better start talking young lady!"

"I'm sorry." Was all I could manage out.

"Your sorry? You are a selfish brat Carly! Brad told me everything. Just cos Princess Carly doesn't get things her own way means that she has to put everyone in worry."

"Look. I can't remember much of last night. I was drunk and being stupid." I said.

"Where'd you sleep?" Spencer asked.

"What?"

"Where. Did. You. Sleep."

"A-at a f-friends." I stuttered.

"Which friend?"

"You know... The one with the... Pigtails?" Oh fuck.

"Carly..."

"I don't know. I woke up in a strangers bed, naked. I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing!" I blurted out.

"You had sex with a stranger whilst you were drunk?!" Spencer yelled.

"Yes." I mumbled under my breath.

"You little slut!" Spencer growled.

"Spencer,"

"No Carly. I don't know who you are anymore. Just get out of my sight." Spencer said.

I didn't say anything, just trudged up the stairs and stomped into my room. My head was burning even more after Spencer yelling at me.

I hate alcohol.

I lay back on my bed when a thought occurred to me. I had unprotected sex last night twice. Oh fuck, what if I'm pregnant.

I grabbed my jacket and ran downstairs. I almost opened the front door when Spencer stopped me.

"Where do you think your going?" I couldn't have Spencer find out about me with a possibility of being pregnant.

"Drug store." I said.

"For?"

"Advil." I responded.

"We have some."

"I need the stronger kind."

"Then I'll come with you." Spencer said and grabbed his coat.

Great.

**Brad's POV**

Freddie, Gibby and I were at the gym and it felt good having some guy time after everything that's been going on.

"So where's Sam?" I asked Freddie.

"With my mum. They're having a girly discussion and my mum wants to make amends with her after blowing up this morning." Freddie replied.

"What did she blow up about?" I asked.

"I proposed to Sam the day she came home from the hospital." Whoa!

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah. She's always wanted to be married, believe it or not and we don't have much time left together so I want to be married to her before she goes."

"That's cute." Gibby added.

"Which reminds me, Brad will you be my best man?" Freddie asked me.

"Of course man!" I said, patting him on the back.

"What about me?" Gibby whined.

"Hey, you're lucky you're invited. Sam said aliens aren't allowed." Freddie responded.

"I'm not an alien!"

"Try telling her that." Freddie said.

I was working the punching bag since I needed to fill out more. Mr Biceps Benson is showing me up. Gibby was trying to do press ups and failing miserably whereas Biceps was doing weights.

"How do you do these?" Gibby panted.

"Takes skill Gib." I said.

"You're doing girly press ups!" Freddie noticed.

"That's not how you do them?" Gibby asked.

"No!" Freddie and I said together.

I rolled my eyes and went back to punching the bag.

"Hows Carly hunting going?" Freddie asked.

Oh yeah, Carly's missing. Spencer found her drunk at a bar in the other side of Seattle but she ran out and didn't see her that night.

"Spencer texted me saying that she came home this morning." I told him.

"Oh." Freddie replied.

"You wanna hit the ring?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Sure."

Carly needs sorting out and growing up. Her Princess façade has gone on long enough.

**Carly's POV**

I arrived at the drug store with Spencer and he hadn't spoken a word to me the entire ride there.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." I told Spencer and waited until he couldn't see me when I picked up two pregnancy tests and paid for them quickly.

The checkout lady raised her eye-brows at me as I paid

"What?" I rudely asked.

But she just shook her head and. I scowled at her. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

Ok, it's now or never.

Five minutes.

If I am pregnant, what do I say to Spencer. Or Brad, or Freddie or Sam for that matter. Would they disown me. Leave me on the streets with nothing. Just me and the baby. Wait who said I was going to keep it?

Four minutes.

I always believed abortion was wrong, but what if I had no choice? I could be carrying a stranger's baby whom I didn't know the name of.

Three minutes.

I couldn't even look after myself, let alone a little baby with only me to depend on. Would I have an abortion or set it up for adoption. I don't think I could handle giving away my baby. But I couldn't handle being a mother either.

Two minutes.

I was hyperventilating now. Everything was crashing around me. These last few months for all of us have been bullshit. When will the drama end?

One minute.

I could imagine a little me. Big brown eyes, brown hair and a bubbly personality. But selfish. Horribly selfish.

Time.

I held my breath and looked down at the two tests in front of me. My heart froze when I saw the little pink plus sign... On both sticks.

**I know you can't tell if your preggars straight after sex, but I just wanted to get the story going so i don't care. This is fanfiction so in my little world, you can tell. I also like. Brad's nick name for Freddie: Biceps Benson! Please review and next chapter up tomorrow. :D**


	32. Chapter 31: All You Need Is A Friend

**Lots of ground to cover. Includes Carly's story, Brad's story and a little Melanie drama. Warning: llamas **

**Carly's POV**

How could I take care of a fucking child? I was still a child. A selfish, irresponsible child. I sunk to the floor beside the toilet and cried. I had messed up big time.

How would I tell Spencer? Anyone for that matter? What if I bumped into… what's his name? Will, Billy, Bill? Bill. How would I tell him that I'm carrying his mistake baby? I looked at my stomach and ran my hand across it. There's a little me inside there. And a little stranger.

I was a slut. A whore. Bitch. Everything.

I stood up and deposited the tests. I unlocked the cubicle door and dried my tears. I met up with Spencer who didn't say a word; he just tossed me the Advil and went back to his car. It was an awkward, silent and long drive back to Bushwell. Once we arrived, Spencer stormed up the steps, leaving me in the lobby.

I followed Spencer up the steps and as I reached our apartment, he slammed the door in my face. I felt a fresh tear fall from my cheek and I slowly opened the door. Spencer was pouring himself a glass of Wahoo Punch and I reached for the jug which slipped from my grasp as Spencer put it back in the fridge. He knew I wanted some.

I sighed and grabbed a glass and poured some water into it. I took the Advil and leaned against the counter. My head was still pounding but soon died down after the Advil began to kick in.

"Carly." Spencer said firmly.

"Yes." I turned to face Spencer who was on his PearPhone.

"Sam wants to see you." He told me.

"Why?" I asked but Spencer just ignored me and turned on the TV.

Silent treatment huh?

I sighed once again and marched out the apartment, deliberately slamming the door. I knocked on the Benson's door and it was opened by Sam.

"Hi Carls." She said. Nickname. Ok good sign, right?

"Hey Sam." I replied quietly.

"Come in." I entered the Benson's and saw that Sam was alone.

"Where's Freddie?" I asked.

"Gym with Brad and Gibby."

"And Mrs Benson?"

"Work."

I nodded and sat on the couch. To my surprise, Sam sat down next to me. She looked sad and almost lost.

"Why'd you invite me round?" I asked.

"I hate fighting with you Carls. I mean are we really gonna throw away ten years of friendship over a little jealousy and selfish mistakes?"

"I hate fighting with you too. And I don't want to end our friendship either." I replied. "I know I was being a brat. I was jealous and I made a mistake."

"Why did you do it though? I thought you'd support me." I saw Sam's big blue eyes water.

"Jealousy. You have an amazing relationship. You have a fiancée and you're in love. I don't have no one. I don't even have Spencer. He hates me now."

"Yeah, I heard about the going AWOL business." Sam stated.

"Yeah, I needed time to think." I mumbled.

"And yet you couldn't keep your legs closed." Sam chuckled.

"Yeah. It was a mistake." Understatement. It was the biggest mistake of my life.

"Relax Carls. You were drunk and drunk people do stupid things." Sam reassured.

"Thanks. So we good?" I asked.

Sam took a minute to think and then smiled. "We're good. I missed you Shay." Sam said.

"I missed you too." I choked back tears and pulled her into a hug.

We pulled away and I smiled.

"There's something I gotta tell you." I said.

I was going to tell Sam about the pregnancy. I needed someone to help me and I always could trust Sam.

"What?"

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what was next to happen. Sam would either support me or leave me hanging and go tell Spencer who'd probably disown me.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

I watched Sam's face turn from curious to shock.

"What?" she asked. "Tell me you're joking!"

"I'm sorry. I took two tests this morning and they were both positive and I don't know what to do. Everything's falling apart!" I sobbed.

Sam pulled me into a hug and I cried into her shoulder.

"Carls, you fucked up." Sam said.

"I know!" I choked out.

"I'm not gonna let you deal with this alone though." I pulled away and wiped my eyes.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"And you won't tell anyone?" I asked.

"No one."

"Not even Freddie?"

"Not even Freddie."

"Thank you!" I cried.

Sam just smiled and ruffled my hair. I missed my best friend.

"We gotta book you an appointment at the doctor's. You might not actually be pregnant." Sam told me.

I nodded. I hoped I wasn't really pregnant, then I wouldn't live with this horrible feeling.

"Don't worry. I'm here for you." Sam said.

"I'm just really depressed right now. I always hoped my first time would be with someone special. But no, I had to lose my virginity to a stranger!" I blurted out, but covered my hand as soon as I said that as Sam lost her's to Kevin. "Sam I'm so sorry!"

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Cos you lost your virginity to Kevin." I said.

"No I didn't." Sam replied, nonchalantly.

"Then when did you-no!"

"Yeah. Prom night." Sam confessed.

"AGH! Tell me everything! What was it like? What was he like? Did it hurt? Tel me, tell me, tell me!" I squealed.

"Calm your fudge Shay! It was amazing. Freddie was so gentle and sweet. At first it hurt, but then it got better. And oh my god."

"Awww!"

"Well, now it's a little rougher." Sam added, smiling to herself.

"TMI!" I shrieked.

"Hey baby, I'm-" Freddie started but stopped speaking as soon as he saw me.

"What is she doing here?" Freddie asked.

"We made up." Sam said. Freddie walked up to her and kissed her on the lips. Probably to make me feel guilty. Well it was working Benson! Sam returned the kiss and placed her hand on Freddie's cheek. I could tell Freddie wanted me out. He probably wanted me to feel awkward so I'd leave. That wasn't needed as Sam pulled away.

"Hey Freddie." I said.

"Why are you here Carly?" he asked.

"I invited her over." Sam said.

"Why?"

"I didn't want to fight with her and we talked it over and made up."

"Whatever." Freddie said and left to go into his bedroom.

"Sorry about him, he's a little-"

"It's okay." I finished.

"I'll book an appointment for you and I'll text you." Sam offered.

I nodded and gave her hug. I said goodbye and left. God pray that I wasn't pregnant.

**Freddie's POV**

Sam opened my bedroom door and walked in. I still couldn't believe that she'd made up with Carly so quickly. I would have held a grudge if the shoe was on the other foot.

"Hey." Sam said.

I ignored her, just took her by the waist and kissed her. She ran her hands through my hair and wrapped her legs around my waist. I toppled back onto the bed and Sam straddled me. Her tongue explored my mouth and I moaned against her.

Before I had the chance of going further, Sam pulled away from me but still straddled me. I flipped us over and I started to kiss her neck.

I felt Sam arch into me and heard her panting heavily.

"Why'd you forgive her?" I mumbled against her skin.

"I… didn't want… to fight… with her. I want… to remember… my last… days. I don't want… to hate… her." Sam managed to say.

I nodded and pulled away.

"If she ever hurts you again." Kiss. "Then." Kiss. "Tell." Kiss. "Me." Kiss. "And I'll." Kiss. "Sort." Kiss. "Her." Kiss. "Out."

"Course." Sam replied and captured my lips once again.

**Brad's POV**

I was on my way home, preparing myself for endless lectures coming my way. I was always compared to my siblings, even my baby sister.

I unlocked the front door and saw my two sister, Madison playing with her 'doctor's set'. Dad must love that.

"Hey Mads, where is everyone?" I asked.

"Don' know." Maddie said.

"Mum and dad are out. Again." My stroppy, perfect sister came in carrying her folders.

"Right." I said.

"Where've you been?" Bethany asked.

"Gym with Freddie and Gibby." I replied.

"Thought I could smell BO."

"I showered dumbass and at least I work out. You could use a little diet." I retorted.

It wasn't that Bethany was fat, she wasn't, but she was very self-conscious. She hardly ever ate junk food. She was a vegetarian and believed that healthy foods were better for the immune system.

"Shut up Brad!"

"Nah I'm good."

"Drake called today." Bethany told me. Drake was our older brother and he was the only one I liked. He understood my dreams and what I wanted. He was more like a father-figure than my own dad. I did miss him considering he was at college. Bethany was going to be a senior as soon as I'd leave for college.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He's coming home for the summer."

"Awesome."

"Yeah." Bethany said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and dumped my sweaty gym clothes in the hamper. I pulled out my phone and saw that I had three missed calls from dad.

I rung him and a woman answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" I said.

_"Hello. Is this the son of Mr Howard Jennings?" _A perky woman asked.

"Yeah, why?"

_"Your father left his phone at BF Wang's an hour ago."_

That's weird, mum hates BF Wang's.

"Ok, I'll be there in a little while."

_"Thank you. Bye-bye."_

"Bye."

I grabbed my coat and made my way to the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bethany asked.

"Out."

"No you're not."

What the fuck?

"I'm older than you so piss off." I said and slammed the door shut. It was raining out so I began to run to BF Wang's. It wasn't that far a walk, so that was okay.

I entered the restaurant and walked up to the desk thingy.

"I'm here for Howard Jennings's phone. I'm his son Brad." I said to who I presumed was the manager.

"SOPHIE!" He cried.

A blonde-haired twenty something woman came forward carrying my dad's phone.

"Here's Mr Howard Jennings's son." The manager said.

"Oh. Here's the phone." She said and handed me the phone. She was a very attractive woman, with long, straight hair. He eyes were a perfect blue and her red lips looked perfectly kissable. What am I saying? She's an older woman.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. Hey if you need anything, here's my number." She handed me a slip of paper with her number on it. Wow subtle much.

"Ok, thanks again. See you." I said and exited the restaurant.

I knew the bar my parents always went to so I decided I'd go there and return my father's phone to him. Yeah, I'd return the phone, not prissy perfect little Bethany.

The bar was only two blocks away so I put my hood up and started to walk towards the bar. When I reached it, I opened the door and saw my dad with a woman-who was NOT my mum. Maybe mum had gone to the bathroom and dad was just being sociable. When was dad ever sociable?

I hid behind a plant and watched my father and the mystery woman some more. They were awfully close. I saw my dad place his hand on the girl's thigh. It was way too close to someplace else. The woman looked like she was in her early twenties and my dad was 53! I then saw him lean in and I watched him kiss the woman. My eyes grew big and I had to pick up my fallen jaw from the floor. My dad was cheating on my mum with someone thirty years younger.

I ran out the bar and sprinted home. So many things were buzzing round in my head. Should I tell my mum? Should I keep it a secret? I decided I would talk to my dad in the morning. Who knows when he'd be back? How could he betray our family like that? And he said that I was a disappointment to the family. That man was the definition of a hypocrite.

**Melanie's POV**

I was walking through the Seattle wind and rain towards Bill's house. He was the man with Carly last night. I told him to have sex with her. You know, get her pregnant. Sam wouldn't talk to me. She hated me. I was over-ridden with anger towards her. I watched her stupid friends beat the shit out of my mother. Even if she did put Sam through all that, she was still our mother. I still couldn't believe it though. Sam was an amazing liar. I was going to hurt her and her poxy little friends.

I reached Bill's apartment and knocked on the door. He opened it almost immediately and spun me around as he saw me. Bill was quite close to me. Well he was my fuck buddy. Not boyfriend. Fuck buddy. There was no romance or feelings involved.

"Did you do it?" I asked.

"Oh I did it alright. Twice!" I smiled and hugged him.

Bill wasn't drunk at the time; he just pretended to be. Aren't I evil?

"Well done!" I congratulated.

"So…" I felt his hands go for my ass.

"What do I get in return?" he whispered in my ear.

I unzipped my tight dress, leaving me in my revealing bra and thong.

"Many, many things." I stroked his cock and licked up the side of his face.

He smiled and lifted me over his shoulder causing me to squeal.

**Carly's POV**

It had been two days after I had made up with Sam and today we'd go to the doctor. Spencer still hadn't spoken to me, but that was the least of my worries. I needed to find out whether I was with child or not. Sam told Freddie that we were going to the mall when we were going to the baby doctor. She had kept her word and not told Freddie about the 'maybe pregnancy.'

I knocked on the Benson's door. Freddie opened it, just in a pair of pyjama bottoms and he had make-out hair. Not a bed head- make out hair. Who has sex in the morning? I suppose I had sex with a stranger in a bar, so I wasn't one to talk.

"Sam!" Freddie yelled.

I stood awkwardly in the hall as did Freddie in the apartment.

"Right I'm here!" Sam jumped in. Finally, you could cut the tension between Freddie and me with a knife.

"See you later." Freddie said to Sam who leant up and gave him a kiss which would've probably lasted longer if Freddie had his way.

"Bye." She replied. "You ready?" Sam asked once we reached the lobby.

"Yeah." I said.

We arrived at the doctors appointment just in time. My appointment was at 10:15 and we got there five minutes early. I looked around and saw many women sat with there with their husbands and boyfriends. And here I was, probably pregnant, with a strangers baby alone.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." I breathed.

"Come on, let's sit."

I nodded and sat down on waiting chair.

After a painful five minutes a nurse of about 50 came out.

"Carly Shay?" She asked.

"You want me to come with you?" Sam asked.

I nodded.

She stood up and followed me into the room.

"So who's Miss Shay?" The nurse asked us as we both sat down.

"Me." I said.

"Ok, I am doctor Rubenstein, nice to meet Carly."

I heard Sam snicker behind me and I elbowed her in the ribs.

"Right, so do you want to do the urine test or the blood test? The blood test is a little more accurate however, but it's your choice."

"I'll take the blood test." I said.

"Ok, so are you having the baby together?" The nurse asked.

"What no! I'm engaged... And straight!" Sam retorted.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't realise." Nurse Rubenstein apologised.

"Yeah well not everyone are lesbians."

"Sam." I scolded.

"I'm also straight!" The nurse replied.

"I don't see a ring."

"Sam, just drop it." I groaned.

"And that means I'm a lesbian?"

"Well it means you're single."

"No it doesn't!"

"So have you got a man?" Sam asked.

I rolled my eyes and the nurse and Sam remained fighting.

"Well... No..." The nurse confessed.

"Exactly!"

"So how about that blood test?" I asked.

**Freddie's POV**

"Your dad's cheating?!" I asked Brad after he told me about what he had witnessed at the bar.

"Yup!" Brad said angrily. "I mean after all he's said to me about me being a disappointment."

"What a hypocrite."

"I know!"

"What are you gonna do?" I asked.

"Talk to him tomorrow and then I'll see." Brad said.

"How are things with Sam?" Brad continued.

"Good. But she's made up with Carly." I huffed.

"I though you'd crack first." Brad stated.

"Sam just doesn't want to be in a fight with her. They've talked it out and they're good now. It's just cos Sam's not got long left so she wants to cherish the moments." I told him.

"That's deep. Sam said that?"

"Yup."

"Preach it girl."

"Shut up!" I whacked him on the arm.

"When are the girls back?" Brad asked.

"I dunno, Sam said maybe a couple of hours. Two tops." I replied.

"Wanna play a video game?"

I shrugged, "Which one?"

We both looked at each other and said simultaneously, "Revenge of the Horror Town Zombies lll!"

**Carly's POV**

I had take the blood test and was just waiting for the results. I was beyond nervous and Sam wasn't helping, she was too busy texting Freddie.

"What's Freddie saying?" I asked.

"He's killing Brad in that new Zombie video game." Sam replied.

"I don't see what the big deal is about zombies." I said.

"Zombies are awesome! And they-"

"I have your results Miss Shay." Doctor Rubenstein interrupted.

"I was talking!" Sam snapped.

"Sam shut up! Am I pregnant?" I asked when Sam just huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well Miss Shay, you are indeed pregnant." The doctor informed me.

I was dumbstruck. A little person was growing inside me right now and I had no idea where to turn. The doctor left Sam and I in the room where I wished the ground would just swallow me up.

"Carly-" Sam started.

"I'm not keeping it." I said.

**Coming up: Carly drama. Brad family drama. Cancer drama. Melanie confrontation and some good ol' lemon. Keep on sending those reviews in :D **


	33. Chapter 32: Dates

**Sam's POV**

"You're gonna have an abortion?" I asked Carly after she told me she wasn't going to keep her baby.

"I've got to." Carly replied.

I gave her a weird look, which she ended up seeing.

"What?" She questioned.

"Nothing."

"You don't think I should get rid of it do you?"

"It's just that... Carly it's killing your baby." I said.

"It's also that strangers baby!" Carly defended.

"But it's growing inside you." I objected.

"I don't care, it was a mistake." Carly snapped.

"You can't keep this a secret Carly." I told her.

"Spencer will kill me and probably throw me out onto the streets if I told him."

"He knows you had sex; he must've known you had a possibly of getting knocked up. It was unprotected Carls." I replied.

"I don't care." Carly stood up and grabbed her bag, "it's my baby and I'm dealing with it." She then stormed out of the room leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I sighed and exited the doctors. Carly was waiting outside Freddie's car with her arms crossed. I didn't have my own car, so Freddie and I just shared. I didn't mind sharing his car-it smelt of him. Call me creepy but its true.

I didn't say anything to Carly, I just drove back to Bushwell. I saw that it was already eleven. Once I parked the car, I got out my phone and texted Freddie.

_Hey baby, parked up and coming in. 2 mins. Luv 3_

I almost instantly got a reply back and smiled when I saw it.

_Thank god! I missed u baby. Thrashed Brad in the zombie game. I'm a champion!xxx luv u moooore xxxxx3_

He was such a sap.

_I've only been gone an hour. We are not turning into that couple who spend hours on the phone saying, I luv u, I luv u more, no I luv u more, no I luv u more. U hang up, no u hang up, no u, no u. Xxxx_

_And that's the longest i ever wanna be away from u. Sorry baby, won't get sappy with u. Don't deny that u dont luv itxxxx 3_

_No I don't xx_

_Yeah u do... Sweetheart. Honey bunny. Sweetie pie. My lil Sammie. Cute pie. Cuteness. Sweetness... Hotness xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 3 ;)_

I laughed and made my way through the lobby, following Carly.

_Hate them all. But sweetness and cuteness. Ges I cud live with thatxxxx 3_

_Good to no... Darlingxxxx3_

_Don't u ever call me darling again. Got it?_

_Got itxxxxx_

_Gtg, u made walk into a wall. Btw be naked wen i come home. Xxxxxx ;) 3_

_Haha. Brads here, I aint stripping in front of him! Xx_

_Not in the mood for bromance eh? Kick him out. Xxx_

_Gross Sam and I will. Be prepared to scream_

_Game on_

I out my phone back in my in my pocket earning a glare from Carly.

"Problem?" I asked.

She just shook her head, but I knew something was bothering her.

She reached her apartment door and before she could open it, I spoke. "Tell Spencer Carls. You'll feel better." Carly, however just ignored me and walked into her apartment. I sighed and opened the Bensons door.

Freddie wasn't in the living room and I dumped my bag on the floor.

"Freddie?" I called.

"Frednub! Get your ass out here, don't even think about scaring me!" I yelled.

No answer.

I walked into his bedroom and saw that it was also empty. I sighed and closed the door. I soon felt a strong pair of arms snake around my waist. I leaned my head against him and looked up.

"Sup." he said.

"I was looking forward to you being naked when I got home." I whined.

"I'd rather you just be naked and me tease you." He replied.

"Nuh uh." I said.

"Baby, you're so tense." He said, rubbing my neck causing me to moan.

"Wanna save the fucking your brains out for later. You seem tired and it's only 11." Freddie offered.

"Mmmhmmm." I felt like crap today. Cancer was wearing me out and Carly's surprise pregnancy wasn't good. I know I promised her to keep it a secret but I needed to talk to someone about it. I needed to talk to Freddie about it.

"Take your shirt off." Freddie said.

I gave him a confused look. I thought he was going to leave the sex until later.

"Just take it off, trust me." I nodded and took off my shirt. Freddie then unclipped my bra and let it fall to the floor.

He lifted me up and my legs wrapped round his waist. I leaned my head against his shoulder and laid me down on his bed.

"Turn around." Freddie ordered.

I turned around on my stomach and I felt Freddie go for my jeans buckle.

He pulled them down along with my underwear so I was fully naked and he was till in all his clothes. Hot.

I expected him to start licking and sucking at every part of my body, but he just began rubbing my back.

"Oh... That feels good... Oh baby..." I moaned.

Freddie just chuckled as I moaned even more.

"God, you've got magic hands baby."

"You wanna tell me what's bothering you? I know you and Carly didn't go to the mall." Freddie said.

Damn.

"You gotta swear you cannot tell anyone. Not even Brad. No one, got it?" I replied.

"I got it."

"Alright. When Carly and I made up she told me that she erm..." I trailed off.

"Ermm?"

"She took a pregnancy test and it came out positive." I whispered.

"What?"

"Long story short, she's pregnant." I blurted out.

I felt Freddie's hands stop massaging and I flipped over.

"She's pregnant?" Freddie asked.

Duh.

"Yeah."

"But... Sometimes they can get it wrong right?"

"Well she took the blood test which is the most accurate one." I replied.

"Has she just told you?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah and I wasn't supposed to tell anyone but I had to talk to it with someone. Does that make me a bad friend?"

"No baby. If anyone was the bad friend it was Carly." Freddie responded.

"I thought we were over that now." I added.

"Hey, you might not want to but I can hold a grudge."

I rolled my eyes and laid back down and felt Freddie's hands go back to massaging.

"Hey, we need to talk wedding plans." I said.

"Alright. I think we need to set a date first." Freddie offered.

"Well we don't want it too soon but I want it to happen this year. So not January or February cos you know..."

"Yeah I know." Freddie vastly interrupted.

"Maybe November or December cos anything before that is pushing it."

"What about December? You always wanted a white wedding."

"It might be too close to Christmas but yeah that could work. What day?" I asked.

"We want a memorable date." Freddie added.

"You know I won't live for our first anniversary so what's the point. We might as well get married in a registry office." I mumbled, hoping he wouldn't hear. He did.

"You ARE gonna live. Doctors get it wrong all the time. A transplant could come up. And we are not getting married in no registry office. I want a nice wedding and so do you. You said you wanted to cherish your last memories." Freddie lectured.

"Fine. How about December 24th. Christmas Eve."

"Christmas Eve?" Freddie pondered it for a minute. "Christmas Eve it is." I smiled.

"We should have it in the meadow." I suggested.

"Wouldn't it be cold?"

"You'll be in a tux and so will all the guys. Well except Gibby. Do we haaave to invite him?" I groaned.

"Yes."

"Eurgh. So anyway the guys will be warm enough and the girls will have to wear jackets." I replied.

"You'll be in a jacket?" Freddie asked.

"No. I'll just cope."

"Well it's your call."

"Yup. So December 24th, the meadow... Colours?" I confirmed.

"Your turning into Carly." Freddie teased.

"Shut up. I'm not knocked up!" I retorted.

"Yeah let's keep it that way for a while."

"What you don't want a little us running around?"

"Not for a while baby."

I smiled and kissed him. I was still naked and turned on. I began to tug on Freddie's shirt and he chucked it off, throwing it across the room. I fiddled with his belt and yanked his pants down.

Freddie flipped us over and I wrapped my legs round his waist. I took his boxers off in one swift movement. Freddie's mouth latched onto my neck. He sucked in my sensitive spot and I began to moan loudly.

**Brad's POV**

I was in my living room waiting for my dad to get home from work. Or 'work'. I was disgusted in my dad's behaviour. I hadn't told my mum anything; I wanted to talk to my goddamn father first.

I heard the door open and in walked my father. I jumped up and approached him, crossing my arms.

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly.

"Where've you been?"

"Who are you my father? I've been at work." He replied.

"I know what you did. I saw you in the bar. I followed you." I told him and saw his face stiffen.

"I saw you with that woman." I added.

"Probably a work colleague." My dad said.

"What you make out with your work colleagues?" I interrogated.

"What?"

"I saw you dad. Don't deny it; you're cheating on mum!" I exclaimed.

"Listen boy," he grabbed my collar and dragged me into his bedroom, "if you tell a soul then I will wring your neck in and hang you from the ceiling! Got it." He growled.

I scowled and pushed him off me.

"I'd like to see you do that." I said to his face.

My father's face stiffened and his nostrils flared.

"You've never been the son I wanted. You couldn't have been like Drake could you? Or Bethany or even little Madison. Bradley, you are a disappointment."

"You're the one cheating on my mother. Drake's mother, Bethany's mother, Madison's mother and your WIFE. You're meant to love her. But you don't. I bet you haven't for a while. So I'm not instrumental, or sporty. I'm involved in one of the most popular web shows on the internet. There are no producers or anyone helping. All that are involved are 5 teenagers. A tech producer, the stars and scriptwriters, the crazy weird character and the editing assistant. Me. I would've thought you would be proud. I want to be an engineer. Involved in cars and fixing etc etc. If you were a REAL father then you would encourage me to be what I want to be. If you were a REAL husband then you wouldn't cheat on your wife!" I yelled.

"Dad you're what?"

**Freddie's POV**

"Oh Freddie... Freddieeeee... God that...OH!"

I slid out of Sam and collapsed next to her.

"You wore me out." Sam said breathlessly.

"Mmmhmmm." I replied.

"Love you." Sam smiled.

"Love you too." I said.

I felt Sam cuddle closer to me and her head lay on my chest. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and kissed her softly. These are the times I'm gonna miss. When it's just us and not a worry in the world.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked.

"Us."

"What about us?"

"How I'm gonna miss this." I replied.

I felt Sam snuggle closer and breathe in deeply.

"You can't rid of me that easily. I'm not going anywhere no matter what the doctors say."

I admired how Sam was holding onto that optimistic attitude, but I couldn't think like that. I knew she would go. Cancer would beat her. That lurked in the back of my mind and sometimes I do underestimate her strength but maybe I'm overestimating right now. Maybe she could beat cancer but maybe it would beat her.

"I know. Guess I'm stuck with you." I teased.

"Shut it Benson!" And then she threw a pillow at me. Classic.

"I'm kidding baby." I wrapped my arms around her and brought her closer. "I'm kidding."

"Kiss me."

"Not gonna argue with that." I leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"I'm not going anywhere right?" Sam asked in her vulnerable voice.

It broke my heart her thinking like that. Thinking or even knowing that she'd die. It brought out her weak side. She'd put on an act in front of Gibby, Spencer, Brad and even Carly but me... She can't hide anything from me.

"No. You're not going anywhere." I reassured.

"Promise?" Sam asked, a tear falling from her face.

I wiped her tear away from her cheek with my thumb and kissed her.

"I promise." I told her.

I just don't think I would be able to keep that promise.

**Carly's POV**

I looked at the calendar on my phone and clicked add event. August 14th. That was the day of my abortion. I hadn't told anyone but Sam yet and I don't think shes told anyone yet either. I hope not. I would go to the abortion clinic and get rid of this baby and go back to normal. Or whatever normal really is round here.

It had been a few days since I went to the doctors and found out that I was pregnant and today we were gong to do iCarly. We had rehearsed a few times but we were still rusty; guess all the dramas building up.

"Who's ready for a little iCarly?" Sam came bouncing in with Freddie behind her. She was so happy considering her diagnosis.

"Yup." I replied.

"Where's Brad?" Freddie asked.

"Not sure. He should be here soon though."

"He better be." Sam grumbled.

"Gibbehh. Who missed me?" Gibby came in through the door dressed as a carrot. Why?

"No one. And why are you dressed as a vegetable?" Sam answered.

"I'm not a vegetable! I'm a carrot." Gibby defended.

"Gib, a carrot IS a vegetable." Freddie said.

"What? Oh god the priest was right. I gotta go." Gibby frantically ran out the door leaving us confused.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Gibby's mid-life crisis." Sam shrugged.

"Sam, a mid-life crisis happens when you're middle aged." Freddie told her.

"Who knows when that shirtless sack of donuts is gonna go!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, where is Brad. He's never late!" I was panicking now. Everything's just a pile of shit right now.

"He just texted. 'Family stuff, gonna have to miss the show. Bro's back, confronted dad, bro overheard. Might be back with bruises.'" Freddie said.

"Confronted dad?" Sam asked.

"He saw his dad cheating on his mum and confronted him. Anyway, we got a show to do. Just me, you and Carly since Gibby aint gonna bother showing up anytime soon." Freddie replied.

I nodded and we made our way upstairs. I hoped after things settled down, maybe we'd be alright again. Just maybe.


	34. Chapter 33: Wrecks

**Sorry about not updating enough. I've been really busy and I've got loads of tests coming up. I'm blowing off revision for this though. I think I'm making too much drama making it confusing. Tell me if you like it drama-licious or if you want me to die it down a little. This ones short but dramatic. To do with Carly AND Brad but not together. llamas.**

**Carly's POV**

"Carly, can I talk to you?" Spencer asked from the kitchen. He hadn't talked to me since 'the incident' which was a little while ago. I was still pregnant and hating it. I was throwing up all the time and my mood swings were going crazy. It was like Sam on her period but ten times worse. Brad hadn't talked to me except for the odd word at iCarly meetings and the show. He hadn't talked to anyone since yesterday when he texted Freddie about confronting his dad. Sam hated the not speaking however. She wanted everything to be all happy and memorable during her last days. She was spending most of her time with Freddie. They were either banging each other or talking wedding plans. Freddie and I were speaking-ish. But it wasn't how it used to be.

"Sure." I said and went into the kitchen where Spencer was in the middle of building a pig sculpture. "A pig?"

"It's for Sam. I was gonna make it bigger, but Mrs Benson probably wouldn't allow it in her home."

"Tell her it's a vegetarian pig." I suggested.

"Good point." He said. "Anyway, I need to talk to you." He went all serious mode.

"Ok."

"I miss you Carls. I hate this, I hate us fighting. You've been off your whack recently and I think that it might be me." It was the pregnancy. "I'm sorry. You made a mistake and I've tortured you enough. I just want my baby sister back." Spencer finished.

"I want my goofy big bro back too." I said. "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

I hugged him and sighed. One more step closer to being normal.

"You wanna help me finish Billy Bacon?" Spencer offered. Billy Bacon? Only Spencer.

"Sure." I smiled and began helping him with the pig.

**Brad's POV**

"Drake! Honey, I thought you weren't coming until next week." My mum walked through the door.

Drake and I had been screaming at dad about the cheating since yesterday but dad was still being a jackass. Mum was at a party yesterday and stayed at a hotel so we couldn't tell her about her 'husbands' doings.

"Yeah, thought I'd surprise you." Drake replied.

"That's great. Why don't we all go out for dinner tonight? We could go to that new Thai place across town." My mum suggested.

"Sure." I answered.

"Howard? You look a little off." My mum said.

"Mum, Brad and I have something to tell you." Drake started.

"What is it?"

I saw my dad's fist clench and I knew anger was rushing through him. How did he think we felt?

"Bradley. Drake. I need to speak to you both. In private." My dad called out. That sneaky bastard.

I sighed in frustration as did Drake. "We're talking to mum." I told Howard. He didn't deserve the name dad. I saw his nostrils flare and my mother watch us in confusion.

"Brad, Drake. Go with your father. We'll talk after." My mum said.

"But-" I protested.

"Bradley." She crossed her arms and spoke sternly.

"Fine." I slumped defeated and followed Drake and Howard into the guest room. He slammed the door shut and turned around facing us with crossed arms and the green vein popping out of his forehead.

"You listen here. You will NOT tell your mother about Mel and I or you can walk out of here and not come back as either of you will not be welcome here. Drake, I will stop your college fund and Brad you can kiss goodbye to any future."

"Mum would leave you. She'd take us, Bethany and little Madison leaving you alone. If anyone should leave it should be you." Drake bravely retorted.

Howard menacingly approached us but Drake and I didn't flinch one bit. He was only trying to scare us. Nothing major.

"Don't think I won't hurt you because I bloody well will." He growled in our faces.

"What kind of father would you be? What would you tell Bethany or Madison?" I spat back in his face.

"Then you better not spill."

Drake shook his head. "MUM!" he cried out. He didn't sound scared at all. He wasn't begging for our mother, more like demanding.

"Yeah honey?" my mum replied walking into the guest bedroom.

My dad grunted in pure anger and pushed Drake up against Drake against the wall. My mother tried to pry Howard off my brother.

"Howard?!" My mother screamed out, "What are you doing?"

"Teaching the boy a lesson." Howard replied.

"Get off him you sick bastard!" mum cried.

Drake wriggled out of Howard's grasp and ran to me.

"Mum, dad cheated. I saw them together. She's like thirty years younger. Dad admitted it." I blurted out.

"What?" my mum whispered.

"He cheated." I repeated.

"Kathleen. I just didn't-" Howard started.

"Did you do it?"

"Ermm… well I-"

"DID YOU DO IT?" mum shrieked.

"Yeah." Howard breathed out.

"You're meant to love me. I bet you haven't for a while now have you? How long has this been going on?" mum asked.

"A month." Howard replied, barely making it audible but enough my mum to hear.

She slapped him and burst into masses of tears.

"YOU EXCPECTED TO JUST CARRY ON?! LIKE I WOULDN'T FIND OUT?! I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

"Kathleen please-"

"Get out." My mum said.

"What?" he asked.

"I said GET OUT! Don't even think about coming back." She then stormed into their bedroom and grabbed a pile of his clothes and his toothbrush and threw them out the window. She began smashing up his things. Mum picked up a picture of them on their wedding day 25 years ago and threw it against the wall.

Howard didn't even say anything; he just left. Drake and I ran to comfort our mother who was in bits. He'd broken us.

"I'm gonna talk to dad." I said to Drake who nodded and remained comforting mum.

I ran out of my house and followed to where I thought my father would be. I searched the area and stumbled across the same woman I saw with dad. She looked like a major slut with jet black hair. She was a petite thing and had piercings on her nose, ear and belly button. Yup she was wearing a crop top. I managed to get a look of her face and almost passed out when I saw the girl behind the whore.

Melanie.

**Sam's POV**

Freddie and I were in the meadow laid on the grass side by side. I loved coming here as it was our place. No one else new about it and it meant a lot to me. This was the place where Freddie proposed and this was also the place when in four months we'd be getting married. We didn't have that long to plan the wedding, however. We only wanted a small wedding. Just close friends and family.

"We need a guest list." Freddie said after we were talking about the wedding.

"Yup. I got a notepad here somewhere." I scrambled in my bag and found an old notepad and pen.

"Alright. So let's start with the really close guests. Carly, Brad, Spencer, my mum, Gibby-"

"Urgh!" I groaned in annoyance.

Freddie rolled his eyes and carried on with the list. I kept up with his speaking and practically threw the words down on the paper.

"What about Wendy and Tasha?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah that could work." I wrote down their names.

"T-Bo?"

"Uh huh."

Soon after we had our guest list which was pretty small. It was under twenty people thats for sure. Some of my close family were coming but not all.

"You wanna head back?" Freddie asked.

"Nooooo." I groaned.

"Come on. I'll take you to a restaurant." Freddie argued.

"Steakhouse?" I asked jumping up.

"Whatever you want baby." He said kissing me softly.

I held his hand as we walked out of the meadow and made our way to the steakhouse. It wasn't that far a walk and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Brad talking to some girl.

"What's Brad doing?" Freddie asked.

"No clue. Come on." I replied dragging him to the scene.

"What's going- Melanie?!" I started.

I was overly shocked that Brad was talking to my pathetic excuse of a sister. She was still as slutty as ever in her usual prostitute gear.

"Sam, Freddie, meet the girl my dad cheated on my mother with." Brad exclaimed.

I was dumbfounded and I was pretty sure Freddie's jaw had hit the floor.

"You little whore. You bitch! You fucking hurt their family, why can't you just get out my life Melanie. You are not wanted. Not now and not ever." I spat in her face.

"You started this not me." She replied.

"Why did you do it Melanie? My dad is like 53. You're eighteen." Brad asked, hurt.

"He's pretty good in the sack." Melanie shrugged.

"Not everything is about getting laid, taking drugs and living off booze. You're more like mum than ever now." I added.

"Look I don't care what you think. You'll be dead soon and little Freddie will be all alone. At least you'll be out the picture so we can bond." I stepped away and felt tears forming in my eyes. I looked Melanie in the eye and saw nothing but venom. Pure venom.

I backed away and took off. I heard Freddie yelling for me behind but I didn't bother looking back. I felt my eyes pour out tears of hurt as I raced back to Bushwell.

I threw open the Bensons door and ran into Freddie's room, dumping myself on the bed. I soon found myself being stripped from my clothes and slipped into something warm and baggy which smelt of Freddie. I was then tucked into bed and I felt a pair of lips kiss me on the forehead before leaving me to to my dreams.

**Carly's POV**

My abortion for the baby was in less than a week and I was freaking out. I had received a letter saying that I was confirmed an abortion to make everything official. I hid the letter in my room so no one would stumble across it which would make everything fall apart once again. Spencer and I were working on the pig sculpture for Sam all day and it felt good to be back to almost normal.

"Can I keep this in your room until tomorrow for Sam?" Spencer asked.

"Sure, but what's wrong with your room?" I replied.

"I saw a ladybug."

"Is that why you've been sleeping on the couch?"

Spencer just nodded sheepishly and I laughed. I helped carry the sculpture up to my room and we placed it in the corner by my coffee table with the floating boats Freddie was obsessed with.

"You got a pen?" Spencer asked randomly.

"Yeah... Why?"

"Sculptor." He replied.

"Bedside table." I blurted out.

He nodded and scrambled in my table drawers and pulled out something that was not a pen. It was a letter.

Spencer read the first bit and stared at me and then at my stomach.

"Abortion papers?" He asked.


	35. Chapter 34: Choices

**Sorry for not updating in a while, was really busy with school. Wrote half of this in my chemistry exam. Hope you enjoy and please keep those reviews coming in, they mean a lot. Drama llamas. Full sized llamas. **

**Carly's POV**

"Well?" Spencer interrogated. I was speechless. Spencer had found my abortion papers and was going to kill me.

"I was getting rid of the problem!" I defended but Spencer remained firm.

"You cannot kill a baby. It's yours and you've always been against abortions."

"That's before it happened to me!" I screamed.

"You are not getting rid of it."

"WHAT?!" I shrieked.

"You heard me. I refuse to let you. You need to face your own problems and deal with them."

"It's my baby!" I retorted.

"So don't kill it."

"It's my decision."

"I'll call dad and he'll make you keep it as it's the consequences of your mistake." Spencer growled. "You're going to cancel your abortion and deal with the shit you created yourself."

"Spencer!" I yelled.

"No, Carly. I've made my decision and you cannot kill the child. You were the one who didn't come home when I asked you to. If I find out you do go through with the abortion; you WILL be sorry!"

"Ruin my life then!"

"You ruined it yourself Carly." Spencer replied in a very serious tone before leaving me alone in my bedroom.

I collapsed onto the bed and began to cry. I couldn't take care of a baby. Maybe I could put it up for adoption. Since when did our lives turn into a soap opera? I grabbed the letter of abortion and searched around for my phone. I began to dial the abortion centre number and placed it against my ear.

_"Hello, this is the Seattle Abortion Centre. How may I help you?"_

"Hi, my name is Carly Shay and I made an appointment for an abortion on August 14th and I would like to cancel please."

_"Of course. Thank you for calling, have a nice day."_

"Thanks." I mumbled and hung up the phone, throwing it across the room watching it smash into pieces. I didn't care, I just sobbed into my pillow. Life's a bitch.

**Sam's POV**

I woke to the sound of the bed rustling and Freddie climbing in with me.

"How long have I been out?! I asked, kissing him.

"It's almost nine thirty now, so a while." He replied. "How are you?"

"Shocked and disgusted but not half as pissed as Brad would be." I said.

"Yeah he started screaming at Melanie in the middle of the street."

"He should. Melanie's a slut." I said.

"Yup."

"She really hurt me Freddie. When she said I'd die and she'd go after you."

Freddie pulled me into his arms and kissed me on the forehead. "You are NOT going to die. I am NOT ever going to go after Melanie. I love you. And I know she hurt you. She's a bitch, she deserves hell. She deserves the pain you went through baby. Don't beat yourself up about it. I know she hurt you, but I'm going to fix you."

I looked up at him and kissed him. "Don't ever leave me." I mumbled into his chest, listening to the sound of his steady heartbeat.

"Never."

I sighed and fell asleep in the arms of Freddie. Life's a bitch.

**Brad's POV**

"You fucking whore." I screamed at Melanie in the middle of the street after Sam had run off with Freddie chasing after her. Melanie had hurt Sam bad.

"You wanna keep that mouth of yours shut. I know people who could make all your lives even worse." Melanie spat back.

"Like who?" I retorted.

"That man Carly slept with the night she went out."

"Carly had sex with some stranger you set her up with?!" I yelled out.

"Who knows, she might also be pregnant Brad." Melanie added.

"Why Melanie? What have any of us done to you?" I asked.

"First, you beat the shit out me and my mother and then put her in military prison-"

"SHE BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOUR SISTER ON A DAILY BASIS AND GOT A MAN TO RAPE HER!" I interrupted.

"Sam's a pretty decent liar. You've got no proof." Melanie responded.

"You are beyond sick, you fucking BITCH!" I screamed.

"Sam never loved me as a child. She never cared about me."

"Sam was a hurt, confused child who got abused!" I defended.

"I was too!"

"Did you get raped?" I interrogated.

"No. But still."

"Well Sam did by a motherfucker-"

"Kevin?" Melanie asked.

"How do you know?" I growled.

"I may or may not know him." Melanie said and skipped off.

I was fuming with anger. Melanie knew where Sam was staying. She knew Kevin. Put two and two together and Kevin would find Sam. I decided to deal with my dad shit later. My best friend could fucking die.

I sprinted back to Bushwell and as I approached the entrance I felt a strong blow to the head and suddenly, everything went black as I felt someone dragging me away. Life's a bitch.

**Freddie's POV**

I woke up and looked down at Sam who was still asleep. I smiled and kissed her forehead. She stirred a little, but didn't awaken. Every day, I thought about life without Sam. I didn't want to think about that but I feared I'd have to get used to it. I wondered whether I'd ever get over it or ever love another girl the same. Sam had literally took my heart and I took hers. We weren't planning on ever giving them back. I was hers and she was mine.

I held her closer and thought about our wedding. It would literally be a white wedding. We thought about purple as the 'colour theme'. We weren't going to add on the invitation 'please wear purple'. But the bridesmaid dresses would be purple. We'd have purple flowers, purple ribbons the chair etc. etc. Carly told us purple was our colour since Sam usually wore red and I usually wore blue. Also it was pretty unisex. It wasn't manly or girly. Just in the middle.

Our guest list consisted of: Carly, Brad, Gibby (after hours of convincing), Spencer, my mum, T-Bo and Tasha. Wendy wasn't coming because she was busy over Christmas. None of Sam's relatives were coming after we thought about it. Sam knew her family brought drama and was basically cut off from being a Puckett. So, including us, our wedding had seven people coming. We wanted a small wedding and nothing too expensive or time-consuming since Sam had limited time. We thought about getting eloped, but we wanted it to be special.

I saw Sam's eyelids flutter and she opened her eyes. I smiled at her and kissed her softly.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning." She replied.

"You doing ok?" I asked.

"Mmmhmmm."

"Good."

We both sat up and stretched. Sam hopped out of bed and went into the bathroom to shower leaving me in bed.

I heard the sounds of vomit coming from the bathroom and I scrambled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom.

I hovered beside Sam next to the toilet and she hacked up puke. She had been vomiting a lot lately thanks to her cancer. When she was done, Sam leaned against the bathroom wall and breathed in.

"You alright?" I asked softly.

Sam shook her head and closed her eyes. I took her in my arms and carried her back to bed. I went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water. I returned and saw Sam not in the bed. I walked back into the bathroom and saw her puking again.

Poor baby.

I rubbed her back in comfort as she carried on vomiting. After she had done, she fell into me and began sobbing quietly. The cancer was hurting her inside and out. To everyone else, she put on an act that she was okay. I knew she was hurting.

"Hey, it's ok. I've got you baby." I said to her. Life's a bitch.

**Carly's POV**

"Where do you think you're going?" Spencer asked as I was about to open the door. Yesterday after my breakdown, I made some calls. Mr and Mrs Thompson were old friends of Spencer and I. They used to babysit me a lot. They were like the mum and dad we never had. We didn't see them as much after they moved out of Bushwell but I always kept in contact. They were massive fans of iCarly and watched it every week. Mrs Thompson could've have babies and they'd been thinking about adoption. I called them and told them that I could give them my baby. They were shocked at first but we decided to meet up at the Groovy Smoothie to discuss things.

"To see Mr and Mrs Thompson." I replied.

"Why?"

"Adoption." I said bluntly and stormed out of the apartment.

I ignored Lewbert's wails and made my way to the Smoothie. I entered and already saw the Thompson's at a table.

"Carly!" Mrs Thompson raised to her feet and pulled me into a hug.

"Hi Mrs Thompson." I replied.

"Please, call us Rachel and Mark." Rachel said.

"Ok."

"Please sit. We got you a strawberry splat." Rachel replied giving me the smoothie. I thanked her and took a sip.

"So you're pregnant?" Mark asked.

"Yeah. It was a mistake and Spencer won't let me put it up for adoption and I couldn't take care of a baby." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Hey, it's okay. We're so happy you could give us this opportunity." Rachel said.

"No problem. It would be great to know that my baby would grow up with two people who I know would do an amazing job."

"Thank you." Mark said.

I smiled and sipped on my smoothie some more.

"Are you sure about this?" Rachel asked, referring to giving up my baby.

"Yeah. I'll give you my baby."

**Brad's POV**

I woke up on the floor of an alley way with a pounding in my head that hurt like a bitch. I groaned and sat up. I rubbed my eyes and looked around at the emptiness that surrounded me.

"Oh, you're awake." I guff voice from behind said. I turned and came face to face with a stranger of around 50.

"Who are you and why the fuck am I here?"

"Bill." He replied.

"Bill?"

"Daddy of little Princess Carly's baby." He said.

"You motherfucker!" I yelled out.

"Shut your face or I will rip off your head." He said.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Melanie." He shrugged.

"Melanie? Where is that slut?!" I exclaimed.

"Don't ever call her that." Bill growled.

"Listen you son of a bitch, you better let me go."

"Or what?" he replied.

"Just let me go." I screamed.

"We have to wait until the little lady comes back. Her orders." He replied and I huffed.

After what seemed like eternity, I heard the venomous sound of Melanie's voice and a voice I had heard before and Bill's voice.

I saw Melanie walk towards me followed by Bill and…

"Brad, I assume you're familiar with Kevin." Melanie said.

The plot thickens.

"What the fuck Melanie? Do you fucking know who he is? He's the bastard who raped your sister!" I yelled.

"Well done. You think I'd just stop all this after yesterday? No Bradley, I've only just started." She replied. "Kevin. Bushwell Plaza, 8-D."

Kevin knew the apartment which Sam was staying in. She was fucked.

"Don't!" I pleaded.

"Sorry Jennings. Should've thought twice." Melanie said petting me on the cheek. I slapped her hand off me and growled at Kevin who smirked victoriously.

**Sam's POV**

"My mum's at work, so what do you want to do today?" Freddie asked. After vomiting for the second time today, I finally calmed down and we were slumped on the couch. My head was in Freddie lap and he was rubbing lazy circles on my arm.

"Don't know." I mumbled.

"Chill?"

"Yeah." I replied.

I felt Freddie try and stand so I moved my head for him to stand.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"Getting the mail." He replied.

"Please don't go."

"I'll be back in like a minute." Freddie added and pecked me on the lips.

"Freddie, the last time I was alone-"

"You'll be fine, I'll only be gone two minutes.

"Let me come too then."

"Sam, your being a baby, just stay."

I took a step back, hurt.

"Fine go."

"Baby, I didn't mean it like that." Freddie said approaching me.

"No, just go and get the fucking mail." I said.

"Baby-"

"Go!"

He opened the front door hesitantly and looked back at me.

"Fine, be like that!" he said and slammed the door shut.

I huffed and walked towards the kitchen. I opened the fridge and pulled out a diet peppy cola. Mrs Benson didn't buy the proper ones so I had to settle for diet. I took a sip and plonked myself on the couch.

_BANG BANG BANG_

I sighed and made my way to the door. I opened it and almost died of shock and horror.

"Hello Sammy. Miss me?"

Kevin.


	36. Chapter 35: Cold Blood

**Warning major violence and it's gonna get gory.**

**Sam's POV**

"What a-are y-you doing h-here?" I stuttered.

"You really think running away would solve everything?" he asked.

I gulped and took a step back. Kevin approached me and punched me in the gut. He took another swing, sending me flying into the countertop. I banged my head on the corner and tasted the drips of blood in my mouth as he punched me in the jaw. I felt my head pounding and bleeding. I took another look at Kevin before I collapsed after another blow to the head.

**Freddie's POV**

I was pissed off at myself more than Sam. I was being a dick and I knew Sam was hurting but did that stop me from being an asshole? No, it didn't. As soon I got the mail, I ran up to my apartment and saw the door wide open. I saw a can of diet peppy cola, spilled on the floor beside the couch. I picked up the can and spotted drops of blood on the countertop corner.

Sam.

I was about to leave when I heard banging at the door. I opened it and saw Brad.

"What?" I said.

"It's Sam."

"What's happened? I came back after collecting the mail and there's blood everywhere." I asked.

"Kevin knows where she was."

"How?"

"Melanie."

I ran out my apartment and raced outside, with Brad following me.

"They're fucked. I'm gonna kill them. I'm gonna kill them so hard." I growled.

"How? I thought we had a plan to take out Kevin."

"No time. Call Spencer, Gibby and T-Bo." I ordered.

Brad nodded and began texting the gang.

Kevin was fucked. Melanie was fucked. They were both fucked.

**Sam's POV**

I woke up in the same basement I was when Freddie got taken by my mum. I looked up and saw Melanie, Kevin and some stranger of about 50. They were facing away from me but turned around and looked down at me.

"I'll leave her to you boys." Melanie said and left.

I thought Melanie couldn't get any worse, but here she was. I felt tears escape my eyes as Kevin grabbed me by the arm and yanked me to my feet.

"Long time no see Puckett." He whispered in my ear. "This is Bill, Sammy. Bill this is Samantha. We're all going to have a little fun."

"Please." I begged.

"Shhh…"

**Brad's POV**

Freddie, T-Bo, Gibby, Spencer and I were running around Seattle trying to find Sam with no such luck. We were all fuming. Well Freddie more. They had gotten into a little argument beforehand and he felt as guilty as hell. He wouldn't talk about it however, we were all too focused on Sam.

"The basement!" Freddie cried out.

"Hold on, what basement?" Gibby asked.

We ignored him and nodded to one another.

"Sam's basement?" T-Bo clarified.

"Yeah, we gotta warn you. It ain't gonna be pretty." Spencer warned.

"It's for Sam." T-Bo said.

"Totally, now come on." I said.

We all sprinted towards Sam's house and noticed the front door was locked.

"I got this." T-Bo said and was about to kick the door down.

"No!" Freddie stopped. "They'll hear you. I'll pick the lock. Sam taught me." Freddie found a sharp pointy stone on the ground and jammed it in the door. It opened and we stepped inside. We all carried weapons with us. Spencer had his good old baseball bat. I had a knife. Freddie had two knives and a gun which his mother had for protection, Gibby had a bat and T-Bo had a bat, a knife and a hatchet. Yes a hatchet.

Freddie opened the trap door and we immediately heard screams. Sam's screams.

"Stop! Please! Please please please!" Sam was sobbing and begging and screaming and you could tell Freddie was ready to kill.

We were all ready. We weren't going to put Kevin in a military prison or anything. We were going to kill him.

**Sam's POV**

My arm was hanging onto my shoulder by a thread. My spine was out of place. My face was bruised as hell and I was naked.

Bill and Kevin had taken turns to beat me, rape me and humiliate me. I was stripped of my dignity completely.

"You might want to close your eyes Sammy." Kevin said.

He held his knife and grabbed my arm. The one that wasn't hanging onto my shoulder. I felt him dig into my skin over and over. After ten minutes of agonizing pain, he pulled away and I saw that, engraved into my arm, Kevin had written 'your mine' into it.

Bill kicked me in the gut over and over with his shoe and then into my chest. They yanked me up and threw me into the wall. I was soon pinned against it and Bill began to scrape the skin off my leg, making me bleed horrendously. My calf had been skinned alive and was covered in blood.

Kevin took his knife and slashed it down my face after licking the side of it.

**Spencer's POV**

"I'll go first." Freddie whispered.

"No! I'll go." I said and didn't even bother to listen to Freddie. I just climbed down the ladder. I caught a glimpse of two men pressed against Sam who was fully naked as I presumed since her clothes were scattered across the room.

Fire was burning up inside me. This had brought out the monsters inside all of us. Even Gibby. I saw Freddie and Brad climb down the ladder also.

I jumped down and as did Freddie and Brad. Gibby was a surprise attack and so was T-Bo.

"Get the fuck away from her." Freddie growled.

The men turned and Sam fell to the ground. Her entire left calf had been skinned off. She had bruises and blood everywhere. I couldn't tell whether she was dead or alive. She wasn't moving so it was hard to tell.

"You motherfuckers." Brad growled.

I recognised one man which was Kevin but the other who seemed ten years older, was new to me.

They both smiled menacingly and approached us.

**Carly's POV**

I arrived home and saw Spencer wasn't home. I slumped on the couch and my phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I asked.

_"Carly, it's T-Bo. Get your ass down to Sam's house. Kevin's got her."_

"Fuck. I'll be there."

I grabbed my keys and a gun which Spencer kept in handy after the first Kevin incident. I hauled ass down to Sam's house. I saw Gibby and T-Bo hovering above the trap door.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Down there. Brad, Spencer and Freddie are also down there. You stay up here. Gibby and I are going down. We'll tell you if we need you." T-Bo said and he and Gibby hopped down.

**Freddie's POV**

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked the man next to Kevin.

"Bill. The guy who Melanie got to have sex with Carly." Brad informed me.

"He what?" Spencer screamed.

Pretty soon Brad, Spencer and I were full on fighting with Bill and Kevin. T-Bo and Gibby came also and we had this in the bag. I tossed my weapons to Brad and Spencer and ran up to Sam who was on the floor, naked.

"Sam, Sam. Can you hear me baby?" I sobbed.

"F-F-Freddie." Sam choked out.

"I'm here, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

"I-It's… not… I love…you"

"I love you too." I reached for her clothes and tried to put on her bra.

"Freddie look."

I turned and saw Kevin about to throw the knife at me. I ducked as he threw the knife which landed above Sam's head on the wall next to her. I tried to put on her bra, but one of her arm's was hanging off her shoulder and was so close to falling off.

I managed to get her bra on and I slipped on her underwear. I picked her up and dodged the fight. I saw Carly above us and she helped get Sam to the first floor.

"Carly. Call the paramedics. I'm going back down there. Take care of her. I have to finish this. Please." I sobbed.

"Of course." Carly replied, tears rolling down her face. I kissed Sam's forehead.

"I love you." I said.

"I… love…y-you… too."

Carly nodded and gave me her gun and I jumped down to the basement.

I ran up to Bill and caught the knife Brad threw to me and plunged it into his back. He fell to the floor and I stabbed him again. Pretty soon he was dead. I wanted him out of the way. I was going to torture Kevin.

T-Bo and Gibby were hitting Kevin with the baseball bats. I approached Kevin and slapped him hard around the face.

"You son of a bitch!" Kevin yelled out.

"I'm gonna kill you so hard!"

We had taken Kevin's knives and guns away from him so he had nothing.

Spencer tied his arms together above his head with a rope from the corner of the room exceptionally tight. I grabbed the knife and Brad also took one. We began scraping the skin off him like he did to Sam until his arms were nothing but blood, flesh and bone.

T-Bo hit him multiple times in the crotch area and Spencer planted cigarette burns on his face.

"I told you to not fuck with us. But what do you do? You fuck with us!" Spencer growled.

I grabbed the bat and hit him again and again and again and again.

"Freddie, that's enough!" Brad said.

"No!" I retorted.

"Freddie!"

I half-heartedly stopped hitting him and plunged the knife into his stomach. He would die a slow and painful death. We dragged him into the back room and dumped him there. We'd plan on burning the house down so we'd get away with this. The plan we planned went something like this. We'd burn all evidence and we'd make sure no one saw us. Carly being above the basement was also part of the plan. She'd take Sam down the street and call for help, so she wouldn't be inside the house. That would only happen if Sam was hurt at the time of our revenge. All we had to do was finish Melanie.

**Carly's POV**

I dragged Sam down the street to the park near her house. I then called the ambulance and waited 15 long minutes before they arrived.

"What happened?" one paramedic asked.

"I found my friend like this and I didn't see anyone around." I faked.

"Right. Well we need to get her to the hospital immediately. She's losing too much blood."

"Ok." I choked out.

"Would you like to rude with us to the hospital?"

"Yes please." I said.

God please let Sam be okay.

**Brad's POV**

After we had given Kevin a VERY agonizing death. We hunted for Melanie.

"I want her tortured, but we need to get to Sam." Freddie said.

"Ok." I replied.

We approached a cupboard and slowly opened it revealing a very terrified Melanie.

"Please don't hurt me." She begged.

"Shut the fuck up." Freddie growled.

"If it weren't for you, Sam wouldn't have cancer, Carly wouldn't be pregnant, Brad's family wouldn't be falling apart and we wouldn't be here. You brought this on yourself." He replied before digging the knife into her stomach.

I swung my bat around her head, sending her to the floor.

"Please." She pleaded.

Freddie and looked at eachother and pulled out Spencer and Freddie's mum's gun. I aimed at her leg and Freddie aimed at her arm. We both shot and Melanie screamed.

We left her in agony surrounded by her own blood in the cupboard and ran to find Spencer, T-Bo and Gibby waiting for us by the ladder. We all dumped our weapons into the middle of the floor and Spencer lit a match and threw it to the middle of the room. Gibby found Sam's mum's old stash of alcohol and poured it all over the fire and we all scrambled to the first floor.

We ran out the back door and hopped over the fence. We arrived at a parking lot and we raced to the hospital. It was official. Today was fucking intense.

**Before you go crazy on me. I didn't steal the ballad of Sam and Freddie's idea of using Bill. It sonly cos that's the name of the dude who Carly had sex with. Total coincidence. **

**Please review, next chapter up soon.**


	37. Chapter 36: Blissfully In Love

**Kinda shirt, but drama licious towards the end. Last chapter of the night. Please review.**

**Freddie's POV**

It was all my fault. I left Sam alone for less than five minutes to go collect the fucking mail and get into a fight with her and she ends up in a hospital. I'm never leaving her alone again. We were all waiting for Sam to come out of surgery. She had lost loads of blood and needed blood to donate. Luckily, nothing happened to her lungs, so the cancer remained the same.

"You ok?" Brad asked.

"No. it's my fucking fault. If she dies, I'll never forgive myself." I replied.

"She's not gonna die." Spencer said.

"How do you know?" I snapped.

I got up and went outside the hospital. I couldn't deal with this right now.

"Freddie?" I turned around and saw Carly. Her eyes were red and puffy and as were mine.

"Hey Carls." Carly sat next to me and leaned her head into my shoulder.

"She's gonna make it you know." Carly said.

"I know she's strong, but on top of the cancer. I can't help thinking something will go wrong." I said.

"I know, me too." Carly replied. "Did you kill them?"

"Yeah and we burned the house down." I said.

"Good."

"Yeah."

I stood up and went back into the hospital. I slumped on the waiting room chair.

"Freddie Benson?" A nurse came out.

"Yeah." I said standing up.

"Samantha's just come out of surgery and everything went ok. She a cast on her arm and a bandage on her other. Her leg, however will take time to heal considering her skin was peeled off. Her back is still sore but she'll be okay. Anyway, she's asking for you." The nurse informed me.

"Thank you." I said, relieved.

I went into the hospital room Sam was in and sat next to her bed.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." She replied.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Shaken up. Broken. Humiliated. But other than that."

"I'm so sorry. Its all my fault. If I didn't go get the mail then you'd be okay."

"Freddie, it's not your fault. It's ok."

"I feel so guilty though."

"Well don't. Is he dead?"

"Yeah and so are Bill and Melanie. We also burned the house down so no one has evidence." I told her.

Sam just nodded.

"You wanna talk about it?" I asked.

Sam just shook her head and laid back down.

"Hold me." She said.

I climbed into the bed with her and wrapped my arms around her, being careful not to hurt her. I kissed her on the side of her head and sighed.

It's all my fault.

**Sam's POV**

It had been two weeks since Kevin found me and I've been recovering in hospital ever since. It was so boring here, but Freddie never left my side. He was so guilty about the whole thin even when I told him it wasn't his fault. I kept my feelings bottled up and never spoke to anyone about what happened. I knew I would have to eventually, but I didn't want to. Not yet.

Brads family have been getting on alright. His mum has been really depressed but is trying to get on with life as easily as possible. Brads sisters have been told that their father isn't coming back. Brads baby sister Madison didn't really understand however.

My leg was healing pretty good considering the skin was ripped off. My arm was in a cast and my bruises were fading. The nurses told me that I almost flatlined twice but I kept on going. They called me a fighter.

It was mid August and Freddie and I had already contacted Seattle University and told them that we'd start next year. Carly and Brad had decided to go this year however.

Brad wasn't being held back from his dream since his dad was out of the picture. His mum said do whatever makes you happy.

I owed Brad, Spencer, T-Bo, Gibby (yes even Gibby) and especially Freddie so much. They saved my life and protected me by breaking tonnes of laws.

"Miss Puckett?" A nurse came into my hospital room.

"Yeah." I said.

"Your leg and back are healing pretty well and in four to six weeks, you will be free to go home but take it easy on your back. Your cast will be taken off in the next month or so." **(don't no how long broken arms and skinned legs take to heal so just guessing)**

"Ok thanks." I replied and the nurse left.

I turned to look at Freddie who smiled down at me.

"Can't wait to get out if this hellhole." I said to him.

"You'll be out soon baby." He replied.

"Thank god. I can't stand it here."

"I know." Freddie replied.

"It's not your fault baby." I said to him.

"Sure."

I sighed and laid back into the pillow.

"If this didn't happen, Bill, Kevin and Melanie would still be running around." I told him.

"So you're saying you're glad this happened?" Freddie asked.

"God no, it hurt like a bitch. But don't beat yourself up about it. I'm gonna be alright."

"Yeah, but this wasn't how you wanted to spend your last days." Freddie mumbled.

"Well, soon we'll be married and I don't care what the build up is like, I just wanna be Sam Benson when I die, not Sam Puckett. I wanna forget that girl. I don't ever want to be her. She was confused, lost and never expressed her feelings. She built so many walls you'd lose count. She never let anyone in, she just pushed people away. She pushed you away."

Freddie didn't reply just kissed me passionately. It wasn't rough, it was blissful. We were blissfully in love.

**Brad's POV**

I was sat in my room, wide awake listening to the sound of my mother's cries.

"Do think she'll get over it?" Drake asked me from the other side of the room. Whenever Drake stayed over, he stayed in my room as there was an extra bed in there.

"I don't know." I replied.

"What's dad said to you about killing his new little girlfriend?" Drake asked. I told him all about the Kevin situation since I needed someone to talk to and I could trust Drake.

"I haven't told him."

"Don't tell him. He'll probably come after you."

"Wasn't planning on it."

The next day I went to the Groovy Smoothie with Drake. We needed to take a break from all the family drama.

"So hows Sam?" Drake asked.

"Apart from cancer, she's recovering." I replied.

"Good."

"I wonder how dads doing?" I said.

"Probably dealing with Melanie's death."

"Melanie's death?"

I turned around and saw my father staring at us sternly.

** Freddie's POV**

I was laid with Sam on her hospital bed drawing lazy circles on her back. Her head was against my chest and we weren't talking or saying anything. We didn't feel the need. Being with each other was enough.

I loved the hell out of her and she was hurting so bad. Once she was home, I was going to get it out if her. She'd open up soon enough.

I looked down at her and saw that her eyes were closed. I didn't know whether she was sleeping or not, however.

"I love you." She said sweetly.

"I love you too baby." I replied.

"Don't ever stop."

"Never."

Sam looked up at me and kissed me softly. She was feeling very vulnerable right now and refused to see anyone aside from me. She was embarrassed of Spencer, Brad, Gibby and T-Bo seeing her naked.

"You alright?"

"I'm broken baby." She said, tears falling down her face.

"Talk to me baby."

"Kevin pushed me against the wall and they took it in turns to hit me. They grabbed some metal bat and hit me so many times in the spine. They tore off my clothes and Bill raped me them Kevin raped me and they beat me over and over. They skinned my leg and Kevin engraved into my arm that he was mine. And then you all came." Sam sobbed.

I looked at her arm and saw the scars. My poor baby.

"I'm so so sorry. You're safe now. I'll never let you out of my sight. I don't EVER want to be away from you." I said.

**Brad's POV**

"Melanie died?" My fathers questioned.

"Murder maybe?" Drake shrugged.

Why would he say that?!

I widened my eyes at Drake who corrected himself. "Or not. Probably not."

My dad didn't say anything, just ran out of the Groovy Smoothie. Drake and I shot each other worried glances and followed him.

We arrived at our house to find my dad holding a knife. With blood on it.

"Dad?" We asked.

He looked guilty, scared, upset and shocked all rolled in one. I walked into the living room and saw my mother, on the floor, blood spilling out her, dead.

My dad killed my mother.

"Dad? What the fuck did you do?" I screamed.

"She killed Melanie!"

"No she didn't! She doesn't know her!" I yelled.

"But-"

"Dad, mum didn't kill anyone. You killed our mother." I said, before breaking down into tears beside my mum.


	38. Chapter 37: Broken Laws, Broken Walls

**Kinda short**

**Brad's POV**

"I'm calling the police." Drake said. We had stumbled upon our mother, laid dead in our living room due to our father's bad judgement.

"No. Please." Howard begged.

"You murdered our mother. You are NOT getting away with this." I growled.

I tried to bring my mum back to life but nothing was working. She was dead.

"Mum, Mummy please come back. Please, please, please." I sobbed.

"Mummy?" a voice from behind called.

Madison.

"Madison. Go to your room honey." Howard said to my little sister. He walked over to her and bent to pick her up but Drake ran over to her.

"Don't touch her." He said. Howard growled and tried to snatch Madison away from Drake who had picked her up.

"She's my daughter."

"You are NOT part of this family anymore." Drake spat at Howard.

"I have every right."

"We'll see what your rights are in prison."

Madison wriggled out of Drake's grasp and ran over to me. I saw her eyes travel to our mum's dead body. The poor girl was two years old and wouldn't even remember her mother once she reached my age. I cradled her in my arms as she cried.

"Why won't mummy wake up?" she asked.

"Mummy's… gone." I said to her.

Drake watched me and began to cry also. My father, however, remained firm and stern.

"When is she coming back?"

"She's not." I looked at my dad and calmed down Madison after I told her mum was dead. She was two and understood barely.

"Mum? You home?" Bethany called from the front door. Oh shit. "Mum are you-MUM!"

Bethany rushed over to Madison and I were, crouching beside mum's dead body.

"What happened?" Bethany asked.

"The woman dad cheated on mum with died and dad thought it was mum and killed her." Drake replied coldly.

Bethany went tense and stood up. She approached Howard and slapped him across the face.

"You killed our mother because your little girlfriend died!?" she screamed.

Howard stuttered but couldn't speak. I grabbed my phone and dialled 911 as Drake comforted Bethany.

"Hello, police. There's been a murder in the west side of Seattle near Kennedy Square on the right. Number 21 (Total made up address). Yes. Thank you." I hung up the phone and stared at my dad. "The police are on their way." I said.

"I'll take Bethany and Madison out." Drake said. Madison took Bethany's hand and they left to go into Beth's bedroom. Drake walked back in and crouched beside mum. I could tell he wasn't crying because he wanted to remain strong, but I saw past his toughness.

BANG BANG BANG!

"That'll be the cops." I said and walked to the front door and opened it revealing two police officers.

"Through here." I choked out and guided the cops to the living room.

"What happened?" one asked.

"He did it." Drake replied.

"Did you?" the officer asked.

My father was still clutching the knife which was covered in blood, but didn't reply however. It was all too much for me and I wasn't ready for all this. I was literally seconds away from a meltdown.

**Sam's POV**

I had decided to grant more visitors to come and see me. Spencer, Gibby, T-Bo and Carly were all in my hospital room but no one had heard from Brad. We texted him but he didn't reply. Probably family issues.

"We told the iCarly viewers you were in an accident so we're not gonna shoot until you get out." Carly informed.

"Ok." I said.

"You doing okay?" Spencer asked.

"Eh." I replied.

He just awkwardly nodded. I was so embarrassed that all the guys had seen me nude. I hope this wouldn't change all our friendships. The nurses said that I didn't have STD and I couldn't be pregnant due to the cancer. I asked whether I'd ever be able to have kids and she said if the cancer goes away then maybe a couple years after that.

"You heard from Brad?" Freddie asked.

"No." Carly said.

"I saw him and his brother in the Smoothie, but they ran out after a man who I thought might be they're dad, left." T-Bo said.

"That's weird."

"You got any more pudding cups, these are awesome!" Gibby added.

"Gib, those aren't pudding cups." Freddie told him and I was struggling to hold back laughter.

"Then what it is?" Gibby asked.

"You don't wanna know." Freddie replied.

"Kk."

I rolled my eyes and laid back on my bed.

"Move, move. We have a Kathleen Jennings in critical condition. Move people move." I heard a paramedic say.

Kathleen Jennings?

Brad's mother!

"Isn't Kathleen Brad's mum?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah." Carly said.

"I'll go see what's going on." Spencer said.

"I'll go as well." Carly added.

**Carly's POV**

Spencer and I went outside Sam's hospital room to be greeted by Brad, his two little sisters, Madison and Bethany and another guy who looked a couple years older than us.

"Brad?" I asked softly.

"My mum. Dad… thought she killed… Melanie and … killed her." Brad then began to break down in tears and I held him tight trying to comfort him.

"Hey, hey. I'm here. Please… it might be okay." I didn't know what to say. Brad's own father had killed his mum.

Brad, however, didn't reply and just carried on crying.

"Hi I'm Drake, Brad's older brother. You must be Carly." Brad's brother said.

"Hi. I'm so sorry about your mum." I replied.

"Yeah." He whispered.

"Family of Kathleen Jennings?" a nurse of around mid-40s came out carrying a clip board.

"Yeah." Brad pulled away from me and wiped his tears.

"I'm so sorry. But she's gone." Those three words were enough to make the whole family break down in tears.

**Brad's POV**

Drake, Madison, Beth and I were staying at the Shay's tonight. Howard got arrested earlier and the cops said that tomorrow, we all had to come into the station and give our side of the story. I was so bad under pressure and didn't know if I could handle it. I knew I had to keep shtum about the Bill, Kevin and Melanie incident. I was so scared that if I messed up then Freddie, Spencer, Gibby, T-Bo and I would go down for murder.

"So you and Drake can take Spencer's room. Madison and Bethany can sleep in the studio and Spencer will sleep on the couch." Carly told us.

We all nodded and thanked them. The rest of the day was a blur. I didn't bother to speak or do anything. Carly and I were in the studio setting up the air mattress. Drake was sorting out Madison and Bethany downstairs.

"Heard you're pregnant." I blurted out.

"It was a mistake and I'm putting it up for adoption to a couple who used to babysit me. Spencer won't let me have an abortion." She replied.

"I know. Don't worry, we killed Bill. He was down with Kevin and Melanie in the basement."

"He hurt Sam as well?" Carly questioned.

"Yeah and raped her as well as Kevin." I added.

"Oh my God."

"Melanie said that she told Bill to have sex with you. She wanted to ruin our lives."

"What a fucking bitch!" Carly hardly ever swore but the drama these past few weeks have honestly brought out the demon within us.

"Yup."

I sat down on the mattress next to Carly and looked at her. I didn't know what I was doing, I guess I was feeling vulnerable and I did have feelings for her so I kissed her and surprisingly, she kissed back.

Carly ran her fingers through my hair and we fell back onto the mattress. Before this turned worse, I gently pulled away.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Carly asked.

"I… guess… I like you. I know you probably think I'm vulnerable but I do like you. Why do you think I asked you out at prom? My feelings didn't magically go away when things went awry." I told her honestly.

"I like you too."

I smiled and kissed her again. "We're gonna take this slow though."

Carly nodded and pecked me on the cheek before leaving.

The next day was the day Drake, Bethany and I had to give our view of the murder. Madison didn't have to speak however. We arrived at the station and I was first to tell my story. Drake and I had gone over our stories together since we knew Melanie had died and had to lie a little. I entered the room and sat on the table in the middle of the room. A cop came and sat opposite me. He put an empty cd into a player and hit record.

"It's 9th August 2013 at 2:07pm, I'm here with Bradley Jennings, son of Kathleen Jennings who was murdered on the 8th August 2013. Bradley, please tell us your story." The cop said.

I took a deep breath and began to speak, "I found out that my dad was cheating on my mum with a girl around my age since I had seen them together."

"Do you know the name of this girl?"

"No. All I know is that she had black hair and was around 18."

"Ok, carry on."

"Anyway, I overheard that the girl was killed the other day by someone who was apparently close to her. I didn't know if it was true but I told Drake, my brother, and my dad must've heard. He jumped to conclusions and thought that my mum had killed her in spite of jealously. Drake and I ran after dad once he heard us talking. We arrived at our house and saw my mum, dead in the living room and my dad was holding a knife with blood on it. He said he killed mum because she killed the girl when she didn't." I let out a few tears and stopped my story.

"Ok. Thank you. End of interview, 2:13." The cop shut off the player. "Thank you, we'll be in touch."

I nodded and left the room. Hopefully they'd buy it and we didn't go down for the murder of Bill, Kevin and Melanie.

**Sam's POV**

The day I had been wishing for had finally come! I was getting released from the hospital. So, lately this has happened: I ended up in hospital thanks to Bill, Kevin and Melanie. Brad's mum gets killed by his dad and gets arrested. They give their stories and so far it seems like Howard's going down. The court date which determines the final decision was next week and Brad's been going crazy. Barly's getting back on track. Freddie and I are still very much in love and I'm getting over the beatings and rape.

"Can I go yet? Can I go yet? Can I go yet? When can I goooooo?" I groaned as Freddie was packing my duffel bag.

"Once we've signed the release papers, and stop bouncing up and down. You're meant to be taking it easy cos of your leg and back."

My back was still sore but my leg was healing pretty well. I had to have it bandaged, but other than that I was doing okay… physically.

"Ok…" I sighed.

Once my bag was packed, we headed out and signed the release papers. We got into Freddie's car and he started the engine and began to drive. We were almost home and Freddie placed his hand on my knee but his eyes didn't leave the road.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Honestly. No." I admitted.

"We're talking when we get home." He said.

"Ok."

We arrived at Bushwell and Freddie grabbed my duffel and helped me walk as my leg and back weren't in the best shape. My arm was still in a cast as well.

Once we got to the apartment, we immediately went to the bedroom. Freddie out my duffel by the dresser and joined me on the bed. I climbed into his lap and buried my head in his neck, my legs either side of him.

"What's going through your mind right now?" He asked.

"I feel weak, dirty, shitty, like I've been stripped of my pride and hurt." I answered.

"Well you're the strongest person I know. You're in a bad place, I know but I'm gonna get you back on track. Baby stop building walls, I'm just gonna keep on breaking them."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's all over now. Pretty soon it'll be just us with no drama."

"But I'm gonna die." I let a tear escape my eye.

"I'm not letting you go that easily." I felt Freddie hold me tighter and slowly rocked me back and forth.

"I love you so much Freddie. I'm nothing without you." I said.

"I love you too baby. You're my everything." He replied.

Why did I keep breaking walls when I knew they'd tumble down.

Fredward Benson.


	39. Chapter 38: Escape

**I don't know how court hearings work so bear with**

**Brads POV**

Today was the day I had been dreading for weeks now. It was the day Drake, Bethany and I had to stand up in court and give our view of the murder. I had rehearsed what I had to say a billion times but there was a great chance it could go wrong. One screw up and Freddie, Spencer, Gibby, T-Bo and I could all go down and Sam would kill me if that happened. Carly and mines relationship was going well but we agreed to take things slow.

Sam was recovering pretty well from what I had heard. She'd been out of the hospital for a week and her cast was coming off sometime in September. She has been itching to get out of it for ages now. Her back and calf were still healing but were almost better.

Drake, Madison, Beth and I moved back home and Drake was looking after us pretty well. We collected all our mother's money and if dad went down, then we'd get his money also. Drake and I managed to get a part time job at an office and Bethany worked in a cafe. Little Madison was trying to stay strong but she missed mum and dad so much.

"You ready?" Drake asked me.

"Not really but this shit ain't going away just like that." I replied.

"Brad don't swear in front of Madison." Sam scolded.

Madison loved Sam and vise versa. Madison was very cheeky and Sam liked her for that. I could tell Sam was going to make a great mother someday.

"Come on." Drake said.

"Bye guys." I said to the gang.

"Say bye to Brad Maddie." Sam cooed.

"Bye bye." Madison then blew me a kiss. I laughed and grabbed my coat.

Bethany, Drake and I then went down to the parking lot outside Bushwell and climbed into Drake's car.

"You know what you're gonna say?" Drake asked and I nodded. "What about you Bethany."

"Yeah. I walked in and found mum dead and you guys told me dad did it." Bethany replied.

"Alright. Let's do this."

**Carly's POV**

"I hope Brad's okay." I said to Sam and Freddie... Well more to myself since Sam was sat on Freddie's lap-making out with each other. Jeez.

"Guys!" I scolded.

They finally broke apart and looked at me in confusion and irritation. "What?" Sam asked.

"I said I hope Brad's okay." I repeated.

"Me too. All this drama's way too much." She replied.

"Can't argue with that." I mumbled.

"After the court thing... Everything will be back to normal. You know apart from the..." Freddie trailed off.

"Yeah I know." Sam butt in.

"I hope so." I said.

"Hows pregnancy treating you Carls?" Sam asked.

"Horrible. I'm always sick and tired and grouchy and my boobs are getting huge." I complained.

"What boobs? They're kinda normal now though." Sam said.

"Hey! I wasn't THAT flat chested." I defended.

"Suuuure."

"Shut up." I said, crossing my arms.

"Aww sorry Carls." Sam said.

"Yeah well."

"You upset about your boobs or Brad?" She asked.

"Brad... And my boobs." I replied.

"He'll be alright." Freddie said.

Brad and I had been getting in alright lately. We weren't boyfriend and girlfriend yet since it had only been a while and Brad had family problems and the court hearing to deal with.

**Brads POV**

We entered the court room and I saw my father on the left side looking guilty and angry rolled into one. I gave Beth a reassuring look as we took our seats. The judge stood and cleared ha throat, "Order." He yelled.

I heard the room go silent and the only noises were the sound of the judge speaking what I zoned out and put on mute and the sounds of my beating heart. The judge called my name and I rose to take my place on the stand.

"Do you swear on the god almighty that you will tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" The judge asked.

"Yes." I choked out.

"You may begin."

I felt the room go quiet and all eyes staring right at me. I've never heard silence quite this loud before.

"I was in the Groovy Smoothie with Drake, my brother, the day it happened and we were talking about the girl dad cheated on my mum with."

"How were you so sure that your father was cheating?"

"I saw them together and they kissed. He also admitted this to me. Anyway I had overheard that she had died because someone who I thought might have been close to her was talking about this with someone."

"How do you know it was the girl your father committed adultery with?"

"Because I recognised the name." I blurted out.

"In the recording on August 9th you admitted to not knowing the name."

"I-"

"You must've hated your father for cheating on your mother correct?" I was asked.

"Course but-"

"Then maybe you killed the girl." The barrister said.

"What?"

"Howard admitted hearing that Drake Jennings said that the girl might've been murdered and isn't it a coincidence that you and your brother hated her and she ended up dead?"

"You're twisting my-"

"You cut off your father and developed a strong hatred for the girl and knew she was murdered before the police could even investigate. How could you know about it if you weren't involved?" He questioned.

"I didn't say-"

"How would some one else know of the murder?"

"I don't know! That's what I-"

"I rest my case." The barrister said victoriously.

I shook my head and sat back in my seat.

"Bring up Howard Jennings." The judge called.

"Why did you leave the Groovy Smoothie in a panic all of a sudden when you heard of the death which could've been a rumour?" My lawyer asked.

"I thought she was dead and had to find her."

"You thought she was dead and had to kill your wife." The lawyer said.

"No! I needed-"

"If you didn't kill Kathleen then why were your fingerprints on the bloody knife which was used to kill Kathleen."

"I-"

"And why was her blood on your sleeve."

"Because-"

"We have solid, hard evidence that you, Mr Howard Jennings are the murderer of Kathleen Jennings." My lawyer finalised.

"Order! I have heard enough and made my decision." The judge interrupted.

Drake and Bethany didn't have to give evidence and my dad didn't even get to finish. I guess they had enough evidence.

"The court finds Howard Jennings guilty over the murder of Kathleen Jennings." He finished and banged the gavel.

I breathed in a sigh of relief and smiled at Drake and Bethany.

"It's over now." Drake told us both and we nodded.

"Good."

**Freddie's POV**

I was sat on the couch, my head in my hand, waiting for Brad to hurry the hell up. It was driving Carly crazier than usual and making Sam aggravated.

"Where is he?" Carly whined,

"Carls he'll be here when he gets here, stop being irritating!" Sam snapped.

"You're really not helping Sam!" Carly retorted.

"Well you're being a head case!"

"You're being a bitch!"

At that I stood up an decided to put an end to this.

"Carly! You know she's still vulnerable! Stop fucking taking everything out on Sam! She's had to deal with a lot of shit and still is so leave it! Its not her fault!" I yelled.

"Look I'm sorry, it's just hormones and I'm just worried about Brad." Carly replied.

"It's alright just don't say shit like that to me again." Sam said and I wrapped her in my arms.

"Sorry." Carly replied.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Carly ran to the door and almost knocked Brad off his feet when he arrived with Bethany and Drake.

"Oh my God! How'd it go?" Carly asked. "Did your dad go down? Tell me everything!"

"Carly let the guy breathe." I said.

"Sorry."

Brad slumped on the couch and looked at us.

"Howard's guilty." He said.

"Seriously?!" Sam replied.

"Yeah Blondie!"

**Sam's POV**

"We should celebrate! The four of us, tonight." I suggested.

"You sure you're up to it baby?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah! I think we all deserve a good night. No drama." I replied.

"I think we should. Where should we go?" Brad said.

"Dinners out of the question. Too boring. So is a movie. Dance club: too loud and full of people which is gross." I said.

"Yup." Carly's agreed.

"Let's get out of here." Freddie said.

"What?"

"Let's just go on a little holiday, the four of us. Somewhere away from Seattle and away from drama. We could go to the coast or something." He replied.

Carly, Brad and I looked at each other and shrugged, nodding.

"Nice thinking Benson." Brad said.

"So where should we go?"

"LA!" I jumped in.

"OMG yes!" Carly squealed.

"Right so LA. For the weekend." Freddie clarified.

"Tonight?" Carly asked.

"Yeah! My parents had three sets of gift cards to hotels in LA as an anniversary present last month. I could get them and we could leave tonight. They're for 4 nights so we'd be back by Wednesday if we make a pit stop tonight." Brad said.

"Ok, so Brad go get the gift cards and meet us back here and bring some clothes. Come on baby lets go pack." Freddie replied.

"Eeep. Let's go!" I took Freddie's hand and we skipped off to his apartment.

**Freddie's POV**

"Alright everyone in!" I said to Carly, Brad and Sam as they clambered into my car. We were driving down to LA to escape the drama. We were going to take it in turns to drive every three hours. First me, then Brad, then Carly and again until we reached LA which was around a 20 hour drive. Sam couldn't drive due to her broken arm so she wouldn't.

"Get in grandpa." Sam called from the passenger seat.

"I'm in. I'm in." I said.

I started the engine and set off away from Seattle.

"Whoo!" Carly and Sam cried. I laughed at their craziness and carried on driving.

"If everything goes well in LA, then I'm gonna believe that Seattle's cursed." Brad said.

We al laughed along with Brad as I drove down the highway.

_3 hours later._

"Baby I need to pee, pull over." Sam whined.

"You're gonna pee in a bush?" I asked.

"Where else?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled over so Sam could take a wazz. I gave her a packet of tissues and a water bottle to wash her hands with, along with some soap by mum made me pack. Sam gave me a weird look but shrugged it off and went to the bushes.

"Ain't she sweet?" Brad laughed.

"Shut up. It's your turn to drive now. We'll take the backseat thank you." I handed Brad the keys and climbed into my backseat.

Sam came back and got into the backseat with me.

"You washed your hands right?" I asked as she gave me the half empty bottle of water and the soap back.

"Yeah baby I'm all good." She replied.

"Good."

Brad set off and I felt Sam's head fall into my lap. I stroked her arm and drew lazy circles on it. "You gonna go sleep?" I asked.

She nodded and I too drifted off.

We must've been asleep for a while because when I woke up, Carly was driving.

"How long I been out?" I asked.

"About four hours." Brad replied.

"Kay." I responded, yawning. I felt Sam lift her head off my lap and rub her eyes.

"We there yet?" Sam asked.

"Nah, we've only been driving seven hours. After another two, we'll try and find a motel and drive again tomorrow." Brad said.

"Mkay."

After another two hours of driving, Carly pulled up at a motel and we clambered out. It was pretty late and Brad and Carly were exhausted. Sam and I had a four hour nap but we were still a little tired.

We got a two bed room with a couch, so Carly would take one bed and Brad would take the couch since they weren't serious yet whereas Sam and I would share a bed.

Sam and I got changed and were laying in bed together whilst Brad and Carly were asleep. They were perfect for each other: both annoyingly loud snorers. Where was Carly's snoring mask when we needed it? Sam leaned up and kissed me softly. I returned the kiss and deepened it. I felt Sam straddle me and tug on my shirt. I pulled away before anything else happened.

"Baby, you're arm, leg and back. We can't have sex until you've healed." I reminded her.

"Shit, I forgot." She groaned.

"S'okay. Let's get to bed, we've got a long drive tomorrow. Night, love you."

"Love you too baby." I kissed her once more and held her close to me before drifting off.

**Sam's POV**

"Are we there yet?" Carly whined from the backseat.

"Does it look like it?" Freddie replied.

We had been driving for around 2 and half hours and still had like nine hours left.

"Carls just go to sleep." I said.

"I can't sleep."

"Well shut up." I snapped.

"No need to be so rude."

This was gonna be a long drive.

_Six hours later._

Carly was now at the wheel and we had three hours to go. I was bored and needed to kill time so Freddie and I ended up making out.

"Guys, can you not?" Brad said.

We didn't reply however. I ran my fingers through Freddie's thick, brown hair and moaned when he nibbled on my lip. He was getting me so riled up and we couldn't have sex until my back, leg and arm had healed. Please let that time go quickly.

We arrived at the hotel at around five o'clock Seattle time, so two o'clock LA time. The hotel was amazing as well. There was a huge pool and bar with a snack table to die for. There was a spa centre and a gym. There was a club and a movie theatre. And there was FREE breakfast. We had two rooms, each with one double bed. Carly and Brad would take it in turns to switch in having the bed and having the couch whereas Freddie and I would share.

It was seriously hot in LA and it felt good to be free from drama. Let's hope the holiday is good, but I feared some thing would go wrong- it always does.


	40. Chapter 39: Unexpected

**Lil' twist at the end. Llamas. I know the Carly's POV bit is a little confusing considering the end, but it will all make sense in later chapters.**

**Brad's POV**

"Ok, I've decided. We're moving to LA!" Sam exclaimed.

I laughed at her as she scoffed down not only her breakfast but Freddie's too.

"Maybe I wanted to eat that." Freddie said gesturing to the pieces of bacon Sam took from his plate. She just smiled innocently and Freddie rolled his eyes.

I was doing pretty good considering the situation what with my mother dying and all. But Drake would have to go back to college in a month and I would start soon. Bethany wasn't planning on going to college for another two years but still, who'd take care of Madison? Drake said he would sort it but how?

"Nah, you're too street to live in LA." I said to Sam's latest remark.

"And that's meant to mean…?" Sam questioned, her eyebrows going up.

"Nothing just that you're not very LA." I replied.

"Dude, do yourself a favour and shut up." Freddie laughed earning a glare from Sam.

"Hmf." Sam said and took my bacon off MY plate.

"Hey!" I slapped her hand as she grabbed my meat.

"You don't deserve bacon." She hissed.

"Alright!" Carly interrupted. "What we gonna do today?"

"Pool?" I suggested.

"Nope." Sam said. Sam was pretty bummed about not being able to swim in LA because of her arm and leg. She had a bandage on her leg as the skin was ripped off. So she refused to let anyone else swim. After Carly bugging her, Sam finally gave in to letting us swim, but Freddie being Freddie wouldn't.

"Beach?"

Sam glared at me. "You don't have to swim." I said, putting my arms up.

"Fine, whatever." Sam responded crossing her arms, well trying to but then groaned in frustration.

**Sam's POV**

"Ow, ow, ow fuckety fuck ow ow." I said, trying to put my bikini top on but failing miserably thanks to my dodgy back and broken arm.

"Come here." Freddie said, putting on my bikini top and kissing my neck.

"Thanks." I mumbled looking down.

"S'ok."

"I hate being so useless." I whined.

"You're not useless baby." Freddie told me, using his finger to lift my head with my chin. "You just need to take it easy for a while."

"Feels like I'm useless."

"Here, put your top on and I don't want to hear you saying you're useless when you're far from it baby." Freddie handed me my T-Shirt and I fumbled around with it, trying to get it on. I frowned when I couldn't do it and chucked the shirt of the floor before sitting on the bed.

"I hate this. I hate what they did to me. Look at me: bald, bad back, skinned calf and broken arm. I'm hideous and a pain. I don't see why you haven't left me yet." I said.

Freddie crouched beside me and caressed my cheek before kissing me. "You are bald because of cancer which isn't your fault baby. And you have a bad back, a skinned calf and a broken arm because of those motherfuckers who are DEAD and are never going to hurt you. I'm not that shallow; I think you're beautiful so stop saying you're not and that you're useless."

I smiled shyly and kissed him, running my tongue along his bottom lip. Before something happened Freddie pulled away.

"I can't wait till you're better." Freddie smirked. We both knew that he was talking about sex. It wasn't like we were addicted and had problems but we did have, well had, a pretty active sex life. We normally had sex about once or twice a day. In the morning-usually in the shower or in the bed-and at night. That doesn't involve making out.

"Perv."

"You're just as bad!"

"Shut up."

Freddie laughed and pulled me up, picking my T-Shirt off the ground and putting it on me. "We going?"

"Yup." I took his hand and we exited the hotel room and greeted Brad and Carly who were waiting outside theirs.

"Time is money, time is money." Brad tapped his watch and I just rolled my eyes.

We all made our way down to the beach and Carly was planning on tanning.

"I'm not sunbathing!" I said to her.

"Why not?"

"First of all, I don't want a red head. Second, my leg and arm are gonna look weird when the cast and bandage get taken off. You know how long my tan lasts for." I said.

"Then what are you gonna do?" she asked.

"Eat." I said and walked over to the ice cream truck. I looked over to Brad and Freddie who were trying to drown eachother and it looked like they were wrestling in the water.

_Boys._ I thought and smiled and shook my head.

"Yes young lady, what can I get you?"

"You're biggest, bestest ice cream you got." I said.

**Freddie's POV**

Sam and I were laid awake in our bed talking about nothing and everything.

The beach today was fun, I managed to win Brad in water wrestling, but poor Sam seemed pretty bored the whole time. I sat with her for a while but she felt guilty and made me go 'play' with Brad. She couldn't go in the water and she didn't want to go in the sand because it might get into her leg bandage as it wasn't a cast.

"You looked pretty bored at the beach today." I stated.

"Nothing really to do for me." She shrugged.

"We'll do something fun tomorrow baby." I suggested.

"Whatever." She mumbled.

I looked down at her and saw her eyelids flutter to a close. I knew she wasn't asleep as she usually snored lightly when she did. It wasn't at all like a pig, in fact it was pretty cute but I daren't tell her that.

"I know you're awake." I teased, poking her in the stomach.

She whacked my arm away and moved over to the other side of the bed, facing away from me.

"Baby come on I'm sorry." I said but she didn't turn.

I sighed and tried to close my eyes; there wasn't much point arguing with Sam when she got like this. I heard soft cries a little while later and turned to look at Sam who still had her back to me. I used one arm to snake around her waist and pulled her closer, kissing her on her neck.

"What's a matter baby?" I muttered against her skin.

"I'm sorry, I've just been really uncomfortable and I don't know… I guess I'm still upset about the whole… thing. I'm not really over it to be honest. I keep thinking that they're still out there and that they're waiting for the right time to just come out and kill me harder." She replied, tears rolling down her cheeks.

I carefully turned her over and kissed her softly, wiping her tears from her cheeks. "I've got you baby. No one's gonna hurt you. I get that you're upset but you gotta talk to me. Don't push me away."

Sam wriggled closer to me and laid her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I don't want to die." She sobbed. It broke my heart hearing Sam talk about her death, especially when she was hysterical like this.

"Me either, but you might get a transplant and we have each other, right?"

"Not for long. I don't want to leave you. I don't want to leave anyone. I don't want to leave life!" Sam clung me and cried into my chest.

"Don't think like that baby, please."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be." I said. "Go to sleep baby."

She sniffed and wiped her tears. "Kay, I love you."

"I love you too."

I was furious with Melanie, Bill and Kevin for what they did to my poor baby. She didn't deserve any of this. I shook all the bad thoughts out of my head and kissed Sam's forehead once more before drifting off into sleep.

**Carly's POV**

I woke up early in the morning due to vomiting but luckily Brad was a heavy sleeper. I knew Sam nor Freddie would be up so I decided to look around the hotel some more. Our lives were a mess right now and I wondered whether all the drama would eventually seize. But then Sam's cancer came along and if she died, I knew Freddie would shut down.

I passed the lobby and saw a girl around our age staring right at us. She was wearing dull colours and clothes too hot for LA. She had short hair but a fringe that covered most of her eye and she looked like those types of girls to not mess with.

I shrugged it off and walked back towards the elevators but felt this feeling as if someone was following me. I turned around and saw nothing. I sighed and carried on walking until I reached the elevators. I turned once again and saw once again, nothing. I rolled my eyes at my paranoia and pushed the button to take me back to Brad and mine's hotel room.

I stepped out of the elevator and walked back to the hotel room. I entered it and saw it was only nine am. Brad was still asleep so I plonked myself on the bed.

I felt my eyelids getting droopy and hit the mattress of the bed, drifting into a deep sleep.

**Sam's POV**

"OMG, I have to get these!" Carly squealed as we all walked round the stores of LA. Carly had spent the most money so far on pointless things like shoes and make up. I had bought myself a couple of new scarfs for my head and Freddie and Brad were goofing about in the LA Pear Store.

"They're the exact same as the other pair." I said to Carly who was drooling over a pair of pink glossy heels. I threw up in my mouth a little at the sight.

"No, these have a little more gloss than the others and these are also a bit taller." Carly replied in a matter-of-fact tone in her voice.

"Whatever. Waste your money." I waved her off and went towards a food truck selling burgers.

"I'll take a cheeseburger and a soda. Large." I said to the truck owner.

"Coming right up." He said and began making my food.

"Here you go." He said, handing me the burger and soda.

"Thanks, how much?"

"It's on the house."

"Why?" I questioned.

"You know… well because…" he gestured towards my scarf.

"How. Much. Is. It?" I growled not wanting sympathy from some stranger running a burger truck.

"$5.99."

I handed him the money and stormed off bumping into Freddie and Brad on the way.

"Hey, what's up?" Freddie asked.

"I'm tired of people giving me unwanted sympathy." I replied.

"What?" Brad gave me confused look.

"I got a burger and a soda from that truck over there." I pointed to the tacky burger truck.

"Sam food from there isn't always good." Freddie scolded.

"Shut up and let me say my story." I interrupted.

"Jeez." Freddie said, putting his hands up. I rolled my eyes and punched him in the shoulder.

"OW!" He yelled.

"Let me talk."

"Ok, talk."

"Right, so I got a burger and a soda and the dude said it was on the house because he noticed I was bald meaning I had cancer." I finished.

"At least you got free food." Brad chimed in.

"That's not the point Brad! I'm sick of getting treated like a sick dog because of fucking cancer!"

"Baby, it's ok. Just ignore them. You never used to care what other people thought." Freddie said, rubbing my arm up and down.

"Yeah but its bullshit." I whined.

"Most things are." Brad pointed out.

I groaned and walked off. Freddie caught up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Wait." He said.

I turned around and folded my arms as best I could.

"Yeah?" I said more rudely than I intended to.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yes." I said and jerked him off me before walking towards Carly.

"Sam." Freddie called but I kept on walking.

"Sam!" he called louder and stepped in front of me.

"What Benson?"

"Come with me." He ordered and took my hand. He dragged me towards a little flower garden full of gross sappy couples and dragged me towards a bench where no one was around.

"What are-?" Before I could begin to speak, I felt Freddie's lips crash down onto mine. I dropped my burger and soda and kissed back, running my hands through his hair using my good arm.

I felt his tongue force its way into my mouth and I moaned against him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Freddie nibbled on my lip a little and I tugged on his hair causing a loud moan to escape both our mouths. We pulled away breathless and leaned our foreheads against each other's.

"Why do you walk away from me?" he asked.

"Don't know." I said quietly.

"I'm not going to judge you or laugh at you. You're going through a rough patch and I can't help you if you don't let me." Freddie told me, taking my hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm just-" Freddie kissed me once again interrupting me.

"Stop saying sorry."

I smiled and kissed him again.

"As much as I'd love to stand here making out with you all day, we need to get back to Carly and Brad." Freddie said.

"Darn."

He laughed and took my hand, lacing our fingers together and we went back to where Carly was handing all he bags to Brad.

"Carly hold your own damn bags." He whined.

"Hey she's pregnant. She can't carry all those bags." I teased.

"See, now be a good boy and hold my bags." Carly added.

"Do you really NEED to buy this much stuff?" Freddie asked.

"Do you really NEED to breathe?" Carly retorted.

"Yeah." Freddie replied.

"There you go." Carly said and skipped in front of us.

Freddie gave me a confused look and I just shrugged.

We went back to the hotel and walked towards our hotel rooms to dump our shopping bags when we almost had a heart attack thanks to someone waiting outside Freddie and mine's room.

"Melanie?" I choked out.

"You really think a bit of fire and a gun's gonna stop me?" she asked, covered in burn marks.

"W-wouldn't you be in hospital?"

"Nah, an old friend helped me." She replied.

"How did you find us?" Brad asked.

"Your sister." She replied.

I gulped and clung onto Freddie. "Get outta here Melanie. Just leave!" Freddie growled.

"Fine, I'll leave. But you're not going to see the last of me. You can't get rid of me that easily. You might have killed Bill and Kevin but you'll not kill me." She said and walked away, giving me a dirty glare.

Melanie was back. She was going to kill me. I was fucked.


	41. Chapter 40: Half A Locket

**Not much to say about this chapter.**

**Freddie's POV**

Fuck. That was all I could say. Melanie was back. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. How could she have survived? We shot her twice in the arm and leg and we burned the place down. She was so difficult. I knew she would make our lives a hell of a lot worse than she planned to before. Why is their always drama everywhere we go? If Sam gets better and we get our own place, then we are moving OUT of Bushwell.

Sam was clinging to me in our hotel room. She hadn't said anything after Melanie left, she just grabbed onto me and remained still with an emotionless expression.

"She's meant to be dead!" Brad exclaimed, pacing around the room. Carly was sat in the armchair near the window and Sam and I were sat on the bed.

"No shit." I replied.

"Who knows what she's gonna do now?"

"I don't know." I said quietly, focusing my attention on Sam. Her head was buried in my neck and she was clinging onto my shirt.

"What are we gonna do?" Carly asked.

"Beat the slop outta her!" Brad replied.

"Slop?" I questioned.

"Shut it Benson!"

"Guys! I'm serious, what are we gonna do? We have to do something with her or she'll make our lives a living nightmare. It's bad enough with the cancer and if something happens to any of us; everything will be ruined. Freddie, you're getting married to Sam in December and it's August and you haven't done much planning other than the venue and guest list. We need to do something!" Carly said.

"What do you suggest we do?" Brad asked her.

"I don't know. I wasn't involved with the revenge much, other than getting Sam to an ambulance."

"We need to get rid of her." Brad said.

"How? Pack her in a suitcase and send her off to Germany?! We gotta kill her Brad! She's planning on doing that to us. We need to do this for Sam and for ourselves." I replied.

"How do we kill her? The cops could see!" Brad said.

"We don't NEED to kill her." Carly added.

"What?" I asked.

"My dad's in the military. We've gotta keep our eyes open and keep each other safe and more importantly Sam. But if she does something bad, like really really bad, then we call the military and my dad will sort her out."

"That could work." I replied.

"Yeah. But I'd rather kill her" Brad said and I glared at him

"Alright then. I think we should go home early though." I told them.

"Definitely." Carly replied.

Carly and Brad left to go pack, leaving me with Sam who still remained silent. I nudged her a little but she didn't move.

"Sam?" I asked.

Nothing.

"Sam?" I asked a little louder.

Still nothing.

"Sam. Sam talk to me." I felt her stir and she looked up at me with a blank expression.

"Sam? We're going, we gotta pack. Basically we're gonna-"

"I heard." She said with a flat tone.

"Okay."

Sam sunk into my chest and wrapped her arms around my neck. I laid us both back and kissed her temple. She looked up at me and kissed me. I kissed back softly and deepened it. She ran her tongue along my lip asking for entrance which I granted and her tongue explored my mouth. I moaned against her and she ran her fingers through my hair, tugging on it a little.

"I love you." Sam told me after pulling away.

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed me again.

"We packing?" She asked standing up.

"Yeah."

**Brad's POV**

Seattle's not cursed. Our whole fucking life is. I knew it was only just beginning as Melanie was back and the cancer was still lingering. Melanie just didn't know when to stop. She's the reason Carly was pregnant, why Sam has cancer and why my mum is dead. I was freaked out about what she was going to do to Freddie. I suppose whatever she does to Sam would hurt Freddie too.

We were all in the car and none of us had spoken. Freddie was driving first so Carly and I were in the backseat. I leaned my head on the window and sighed. Life was seriously being a bitch to us. Sam hadn't spoken at all except when she and Freddie were alone in their hotel room. Freddie's really the only one who can get through to her.

I looked at Carly and then down to her stomach which wasn't growing yet since she was barely a month along. Her due date was in March. A month after Sam's presumed death date. Carly was putting her baby up for adoption to a couple who she knew as a little girl.

What was bugging me the most was what would happen to Madison? Carly decided she would skip this year of college because of the pregnancy and I pondered the thought of me doing the same thing. Freddie was also skipping this year to be with Sam and we hadn't told the college that Sam wouldn't be returning next year as we all held onto that little piece of hope that a lung donor would come up. A donor without cancer cells.

Nothing was going to be the same now as our lives were permanently turned into some sort of thriller movie.

Everything had changed. Everything was still changing. And that wasn't a good thing.

**Sam's POV**

We arrived back at Bushwell and were in Carly's apartment, explaining to Spencer and Gibby the story of what happened. I didn't say anything as I was still in shock and was utterly terrified of what Melanie would do. I didn't realise the type of person she really was until she went into slut mode. I don't think I could ever meet anyone so hateful and so dark.

Freddie, Brad, Spencer and even Gibby had every intention of killing her but Carly had persuaded them to wait until Melanie tried doing something bad and then we'd call the military on her. I half agreed with Carly and half agreed on the murder solution. I just wanted Melanie gone the quickest and easiest way. There was a great chance of Freddie and the guys to be thrown in jail if they killed her and I would fall apart if that happened. My last days weren't supposed to be like this.

"So we wait?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, until Melanie does something bad." Brad clarified.

"Okay. We need to keep Sam safe however." Spencer added.

"Definitely." Freddie said. He had his arms wrapped around me and I had my head nuzzled into his chest. I honestly felt like no one could hurt me if I was in Freddie's arms. He had gone from this skinny nerd to an amazing, buff, sweet, considerate man I fell in love with. He was seriously one of a kind. He wasn't perfect, but one-hundred percent perfect for me. I didn't feel the need to pretend to be someone I'm not around him as he respected me. Even if I was bald and cancer-ridden.

"Don't worry. I've got a handgun." Spencer said.

"I thought it got burned along with everything else we used in the murder." Brad said.

"I got a new one from Socko's cousin Gunson." Spencer informed.

Socko's family got weirder and weirder every time Spencer mentioned one's name.

"Gunson?" Gibby asked. "That's a name?"

"You can't talk Gibby Gibson. Like that's normal." I said, perking up a bit. Freddie smirked and smiled down at me. I smiled back and kissed him.

"I didn't choose my name." Gibby defended.

"Neither did Gunson." Carly added.

"Alright. Let's stop playing 'pick on the weird kid.'" Gibby whined.

"It's a good game." I laughed.

Gibby crossed his arms and pouted whilst Spencer went into the kitchen. "Where's the ribs?" he asked.

I slumped back into Freddie, looking guilty. Spencer looked at me and approached me. "Sam?"

"Sup." I said.

"Where's the ribs?"

I didn't say anything, I just pointed to my stomach and smiled innocently. Spencer rolled his eyes and plopped onto the couch next to Carly.

_BANG BANG BANG._

I looked at the door in fear of Melanie coming and gripped onto Freddie's shirt tighter. He held me and pulled me closer.

"It's ok. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise." He whispered. I gulped and hid my face in the crook of his neck.

Spencer approached the door and hesitantly opened it revealing Drake and Bethany both with puffy, red eyes.

Brad immediately stood up and walked towards them "What happened?" he asked.

"She took Madison." Drake croaked.

**Brad's POV**

She was fucked. Melanie was completely fucked. It was one thing to split up my parents but it was another to take my baby sister. The whole, 'let's wait until she does something bad and call the military' was off limits. I was going to kill her so hard.

"I'm gonna kill her." I growled and tried to walk out of the door but Freddie stopped me. "What the hell man?" I asked.

"We should just call Carly's dad and Melanie would get done for child kidnapping." He told me but I wasn't having it.

"No." I said firmly and jerked him off me, marching into the hall with no clue to where I would be heading.

"Brad wait." I heard the small frail voice of Sam and half-heartedly turned around.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you gonna do?" she replied.

"Kill her."

"She's my sister. Don't kill her, let me talk to her."

"Sam, she tried to kill you!" I yelled.

"Let me find her and talk to her. She won't kill me." She said.

"Sam I'm not letting you go near Melanie." Freddie spoke up.

"She's MY sister. Let me talk some sense into her messed up brain."

Sam then stomped off and Freddie tried to run after her and grabbed her good arm. "She tried to kill you and she WON'T hesitate to do it again." Freddie said through gritted teeth.

"I'll be fine. Don't even think about following me." Sam retorted.

"I'm not letting you go." He said.

"Freddie. Let go of me! You can't control me." She spat back.

"I'm serious Sam."

"Me too. Now get the fuck off me. Now!"

Sam yanked back her arm and ran off. Freddie tried to go after her but I stopped him.

"We'll go in a minute. We'll follow her and if she's in trouble then we'll act." I told him.

"But-"

I glared at him and he slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Fine."

**Sam's POV**

I had no clue to where Melanie would be as I searched over Seattle. I heard screaming coming from an old abandoned bungalow. A girl screaming. She sounded like she was in excruciating pain. I immediately thought it would be Madison and ran towards the house. The house was made of wood and looked over one hundred years old. The roof was tattered and the windows were just holes scattered around the walls of the building.

I looked through one of the windows and I saw little Madison on the floor, bleeding and screaming. Her hair was a mess and her arms were blood red. I climbed in the window and into the room which had only a creepy old piano and a painting of a man who I presumed was the previous owner of this dump.

I went towards Madison and she stopped screaming when she saw me. Her green eyes, still sparkling, lit up when I approached her. She sniffled a little but managed a smile. Her clothes were blood stained and she had a very bruised tear stained cheek which I thought may be broken. Her lip was split open and she had a black eye.

"Shhh." I whispered and bent down to pick her up.

"Well, well, well." I heard a familiar voice of venom from behind. I turned to face my sister, still holding Maddie and she glared at me.

"Melanie. I want you to listen to me." I said. "You're not you. You're not well and you need help."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not Mel." I told her.

"Why are you doing this? Why haven't you shot me yet?" she asked.

"Because I want to help you. Please let me help you." I begged.

"Why?"

"I want my sister back, Mel. I want the old Melanie back. Please."

"How do I know you're not lying?" She said, crossing her arms.

"I promise you. You know that you can see right through my lies. We're twins. I can see through you and I know this isn't you. Let me help you Mel."

"You could be lying."

I carefully put Madison down and gave her a smile. I walked towards Melanie and reached under my shirt for a necklace I kept hidden. It was half a locket.

"I kept this half and you kept the other before you left for boarding school. I know that the old Melanie is still there and I want her back." I let a tear escape my eyes and fall to the floor.

"I promise you. I'm not lying." I said with all my emotion.

"I don't know Sam." She said softly.

"What do I have to do to prove it?" I asked.

"Tell Freddie you'll give me a chance. I know you can't lie to him and he can see right through you." Melanie said.

"Okay." I told her.

She smiled and leaned in to hug me. I felt a knife in her pocket and carefully lifted it out and slipped it into my own.

**Freddie's POV**

Brad and I were waiting outside the old house Sam had gone into. We saw the front door open and Sam came out carrying Madison talking to… Melanie! Melanie?!

Brad ran towards Madison and scooped her up out of Sam's hands.

"Oh my God. Maddie are you okay?" Madison shook her head and cried into Brad's shoulder.

"You bitch!" Brad growled at Melanie.

"Don't call her that." Sam defended which startled me.

"What the fuck Sam?" I asked.

"She needs help and I'm gonna give her help."

I knew she had something up her sleeve. She always does and Sam could never lie to me. I decided to question her later, but for now I played along. We had this sort of 'telepathy' thing so I knew what she was on about.

"I guess so." I mumbled.

Brad however didn't contribute to the Seddie telepathy.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

I nudged him and gave him wink.

"I suppose. But I hate you for what you did to my family." Brad finished.

"I understand and I do need help and I'm going to seek it." Melanie said.

I nodded and took Sam's hand, interlocking our fingers. We all walked back to Bushwell and Brad ran into Carly's apartment first. He said he was going to clean up Madison. It was pretty late and my mum was working the nightshift so she wouldn't be home. Sam and I took Melanie into my apartment and guided her to the guest room.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" she asked.

"Sure." Sam replied. She came back with a pair of her pyjamas.

Soon Melanie was fast asleep and Sam was going through Melanie's pockets of her clothes.

"Got it." She whispered, gesturing to a bottle of pills.

"Come on then." I said and we went out of the guest room and into the lounge.

"This was your plan?" I asked.

"Yeah. And I took her knife out of her pocket in case she tried anything." Sam replied.

I smiled and kissed her. "I love your devious little brain."

"This is the last time we're murdering."

"Of course."

We were crushing all the pills into a drink and we'd put the bottle next to her to it looked like suicide.

"How long you been planning this?" I asked her as we crushed the pills into a drink.

"Since Melanie showed up in LA. I knew she was into pill popping so it sorta fit."

"Right. I can't believe what she did to Madison."

"I know. When I saw her it nearly broke my heart. It was awful. I just don't understand how one person can carry that much hate." Sam replied.

"I know. Okay we're done." I said after we had crushed all the pills into a glass of water. "You give it to her." I handed the cup to Sam who gulped but took it.

I kissed her and put my hands on her shoulders. "This doesn't make you a bad person. Remember that." She nodded.

"I'm killing my sister." She whispered.

"Baby, we have to. She tried to kill you more than once." I told her.

"But I didn't die. I can't carry that guilt of killing someone." She said.

"Wait there." I told her. I ran out of the apartment and into Carly's where Brad was cleaning up Madison who was sucking on a lollypop.

"Brad, I need you." I said. He stood up and walked towards me. "Melanie." I whispered. He nodded.

"Back in a few." He said and closed the door behind us before walking back into my apartment.

"Gimme the cup baby." I held my hand out as Sam gave me the cup with trembling hands. "You said you wanted to kill Melanie and do you still want to?" I asked Brad.

He nodded and took the cup. Sam walked into the guest bedroom first and we followed.

"What's going on?" Melanie asked groggily.

"It's Mrs Benson's secret recipe. Drink it." Sam gestured to Brad holding the glass.

"Recipe for what?"

Oh crap.

"Sleeping. You were screaming in your sleep." Sam replied. Damn could she lie?

"O-Okay." Brad lifted the cup to her lips and she took a sip. "You need to drink it all." He told her and she nodded, chugging down the murder beverage.

Sam ran out the room and into my bedroom. I followed her and took her in my arms.

"It's for the best. She was going to kill you." I said.

"I know, but I just couldn't watch. I hate her with a burning passion but I couldn't watch the murder. I don't know why. I could've easily killed Kevin but with Melanie it's different." She mumbled against my chest.

"It's because you two are sisters." I told her. She pulled away and looked at me.

"I need to do something." She said and ran out to the fire escape. I ran after to her and saw her dangling a locket from the balcony.

"I kept half and she kept the other half when she left for boarding school. It was so we would always be together no matter how far apart we were. I did love her back then, but she changed." Sam told me and dropped the locket towards the ground.

Sam then went back to my room and Brad came in.

"She's dead." He said.

We went into the guest room and looked down at Melanie's lifeless body. I pressed two fingers to her neck, trying to find her pulse. She had none. She was gone.

"It's for the best." I said.

"Yeah. For the best." Sam replied.


	42. Chapter 41: Behind Bars

**Kinda short and after the next couple chapters, the drama's die down and the wedding will be in the next few chappies. Then the Christmas chapter which I'm gonna make xtra xtra special.**

**Sam's POV**

"The cops are on their way." Freddie told me. Brad had put the bottle of pills by Melanie's side so it looked like suicide last night and this morning we called the cops to make it more realistic and that she'd be wheeled away.

"Okay." I said. Freddie wrapped me in his arms and kissed my forehead.

"It's gonna be alright." He told me. I sure did hope so.

Brad had left last night to go back to comfort Maddie who was shaken up and Freddie and I were going over our story.

"She was a recovering alcoholic and she needed help and she hated life so we took her in and then we found her dead in the bed beside an empty bottle of pills." I said.

"Yup." Freddie replied. "That's our story."

"What if they find out we killed her?" I asked.

"They won't."

"What IF?"

"Then we will deal with it and tell the court what our story now is and they'll probably let us off but Sam, we'll be fine." Freddie told me.

I nodded and kissed him.

_BANG BANG BANG._

"Remember the story." Freddie said and went to open the door,

"Is everything alright?" A tall cop asked.

"No, not really." Freddie replied and guided the police to the guest room where Melanie lay dead. I followed them as the cops pulled out a notepad.

"What happened?" one asked.

"Well my sister Melanie, that's her, was a recovering alcoholic and we never really were that close and I managed to catch up with her and she told me she hated life and that no one loved her as our parents walked out on us. Well my dad walked out, but my mum's in prison. Anyway, I told her she could stay here with my fiancée and his mother as I also live here. She went to bed last night and this morning we found her dead with a bottle of empty pills next to her. I didn't know she was a junky." I sobbed, putting on an Oscar-winning performance.

"Ok, thank you Miss. We will need you both to come down to the station to answer some questions." The tall one said.

"Okay." Freddie replied.

I hoped that they'd believe us and we'd get away with this so that we could get on with our lives for as long as I had it.

**Carly's POV**

"You killed her?" I exclaimed as Brad told me that he, Freddie and Sam planted pills in Melanie's drink so she'd die.

"We had to. It was the easiest thing and she would've killed Madison." Brad defended.

"What if you get caught?" Spencer asked.

"We won't. We made it look like suicide." Brad replied.

"Where are Sam and Freddie?" I questioned.

"Down the station answering questions."

"What?"

"It's only because Melanie died in the apartment when they were there." Brad told us.

"I think it'll work." Spencer said.

"I suppose, but you murdered another person." I added.

"She's the reason Sam has cancer, why you're pregnant, why my mum's dead and why Madison's scarred for life." Brad yelled.

"Yeah, but... you took someone's life away."

"What's done is done Carly and besides, would you rather have her still running around where she could ruin our lives even more?" Brad asked.

"No." I mumbled and slumped onto the couch.

"How's Madison?" Spencer asked.

"She's doing okay." Brad replied.

"Good."

The door opened and Freddie and Sam walked in. I stood up approached them.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Uh huh. The cops think Melanie committed suicide so there will be no further investigation." Freddie said.

"That's awesome." Brad added.

"Isn't it?" Sam exclaimed.

"Life's almost getting back to normal for us then eh?" Brad said.

Almost.

**Freddie's POV**

Sam and I were sat on the swing in the meadow as the Seattle wind brushed past us. Life was getting better but the cancer thing was still bringing us all down. We tried not to speak of it, but some nights Sam would just cry, not wanting to leave life. Other times, I'd cry with her.

Her cast was coming off next week and her back was fully healed whereas her leg was almost there. The poor girl had survived hell so I was almost certain she'd pull through on the cancer and prove the nurses and doctors wrong.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Sam asked me, leaning her head in my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her forehead.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Nothing? You thinking about the cancer?" She asked.

I sighed, "Yeah."

"It's okay if you do. It's completely normal baby. I'm dying and-"

"Stop saying that." I interrupted not wanting to hear Sam talk about her death.

"You need to get used to it!" Sam snapped pulling away from me. "I'm dying and this time next year it'll be just you. I'll be long gone."

"Maybe I don't wanna think about it!" I shot back.

"You need to. I'm dying and you need to face that I'm not gonna grow old, or ever start a family with you. I don't know why you're even marrying me when I'll be dead two months after the wedding."

At that, I stood up and walked away from the swing and into the middle of the meadow. Sam followed me but stood a reasonable distance away as I turned to face her.

"You wanna know why I'm marrying you? Because I fucking love you. Even when you're dead, I wanna be closest to you as possible. You're my everything Sam, my first kiss, first time and first love. I wanna be you're husband before you go, I want to be close to you." I said and began to let tears fall from my eyes.

Sam approached me and wiped my tears kissing me. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to leave you. I know you're gonna hurt but I don't wanna die as Sam Puckett. I want to die as Samantha Benson. I love you."

"I love you too." I replied and kissed her passionately. I slid my tongue into her mouth and explored it, earning a moan from Sam causing me to smile against her lips. It was totally cliché to be kissing in the middle of a pretty romantic meadow, but sod that. Sam ran her fingers through my hair and I slipped my hands underneath her shirt getting a feel of her soft, sweet skin.

I pulled her closer and broke away, leaning my forehead against hers.

"I'm marrying you because I love you Sam. And I always will." I told her.

"You can't stay single for the rest of your life."

"Watch me."

"Freddie..." She trailed off, but stopped when my lips attached themselves to her neck, sucking on her skin.

"Even when you're dead, I'll always love you." I mumbled against her neck.

"I don't want to be the reason you grow old alone living in Carly and Brad's garage." Sam said.

"I doubt that will happen." I laughed.

"Look, I'm serious Freddie. I don't want you making a mess of your life because of this. You should meet someone new and love her the way you love me. You deserve to be happy."

"I could never love anyone the way I love you Sam and you know that." I told her.

"You have to try." She said softly.

"Let me have these last few months with you. I don't want to talk about death. Let's just go home." I replied.

"Okay."

I laced our fingers together and we made our way back to Bushwell when we saw police tape on the front door of my apartment door.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

We went into Carly's apartment where Carly was sat on the couch with Spencer comforting her and Gibby sat beside them.

"What's with all the police tape?" I asked.

"Brad's been arrested." Carly choked out.

**Brad's POV**

Well shit. I was sat in the back of a cop's car, handcuffed. Turns out some little punk, of like 13, called Chuck saw me give Melanie the pill drink and then stash the bottle next to her. He was apparently climbing down the window to get to the level below where we were. Chuck went to the police station and told them that and they went all psycho because they thought Melanie was dead. Luckily they didn't Sam or Freddie; just me.

If Chuck gave evidence in court and the cops had enough sources to back it up, then I'd be in jail. I knew I'd probably be in there for at least fifteen years for murder. I just needed to get my story straight.

"Right, Jennings. Out." The cop driving said and opened the door for me. I sighed and got out of the cop car and followed them into the police station. The place stank of non listened to innocence and the guilty getting away with it.

"In here." The cop guided me into a room where I had been before only back then, I was guilty. If the truth came out, then the truth about Bill, Kevin and the fire would also come out and not only me, but Freddie, Gibby, T-Bo and Spencer would go down. Carly, also, may even get thrown into jail. If that happened their wouldn't be much hope for Sam. I just prayed I could lie in the room and on stand.

"This is Detective Hardcliffe and I am here with Bradley Jennings accused of the murder of Miss Melanie Puckett on the 17th August 2013. It is now 3:36pm on the 18th August. Bradley, you may begin in as much detail as possible." Detective Hardcliffe put the cd into the player and said.

I cleared my throat and began, "Melanie was one of my best friend's sister and they never did get along. Melanie was in town and she was addicted to drugs. She said she hated life but she had nowhere to go so her sister-"

"Can you name her sister please."

"Samantha Puckett. Sam for short." I replied.

"Carry on." The detective said, scribbling down things on a notepad.

"Sam lived with her fiancée and his mum and they had thought about moving out soon but Sam-"

"Can you name the fiancée and the mother."

"Freddie Benson and Marissa Benson."

The detective nodded signalling me to remain talking. "Sam has lung cancer and is scheduled to die sometime in February unless she has a lung transplant. So anyway, Sam and Melanie caught up with each other and Sam said that Melanie could stay with her and Freddie for a while until she got back on her feet. So Melanie moved into the Benson's but she didn't have any clothes with her so she was borrowing Sam's. Anyway she woke up last night screaming from a nightmare and Sam and Freddie called me to give her some of my great-grandmother's recipe to make you sleep better. I gave it to her and she fell back to sleep. Anyway, the next day Freddie and Sam found Melanie dead."

"End of interview 3:41pm"

The detective shut off the cd and glared at me.

"You're story would've been convincing if Chuck Chambers, the boy giving evidence, wasn't to disagree. He claims to have seen you give a drink of some kind to Melanie Puckett and place the bottle of pills next to her to make it look like suicide. And also you said that Samantha had lung cancer and when we investigated the body, we found only one functioning lung inside her. We caught up with the hospital and it seemed that Samantha first had a transplant because of lung failure and Melanie gave her the lung with had cancer cells in it thus giving Samantha the cancer. You must hate her for doing that to your best friend and isn't it a coincidence that she ends up dead. We will let you know on a court hearing date but for now, Mr Roberts please take Mr Jennings down to his cell."

I stood up and my heart skipped a beat for a second. "What?! No! I want to go home. I didn't do anything! No please!"

**Sam's POV**

It had been over three hours since we found out that Brad had been arrested and still no word from him. It doesn't usually take this long! Freddie and I felt so guilty that Brad may go down for something that wasn't his idea. But if the entire truth spilled out then everyone would go down for murder, helping murder and keeping quiet.

"We're going down there!" Carly announced.

"Carly." I whined. "We can't. You know what the cops are like."

"They might be tearing Brad to pieces there all because of you and your dumb ideas. If anyone deserves to be rotting in a jail cell, it's you." Carly hissed.

I sunk back into Freddie's chest and felt his strong arms go around me. "Don't you dare." He growled through gritted teeth to Carly.

"Stop it! Come on, let's just go down to the station and find out what the fuck is going on." Spencer said.

Freddie and I stood up earning a glare from Carly and we walked towards the door, opening it revealing a frantic Mrs Benson. Great, just what we need.

"Fredward! What has Samantha done now!?"

"Mum! Nothing. It's all a misunderstanding and we'll explain later. Just go to someone's house or something we need to get down to the police station." Freddie replied.

"Why?" Mrs Benson asked.

"Because of Brad now we really need to go." Freddie said brushing past Mrs Benson and racing down the stairs.

"Your mum annoys the shit outta me." I said.

"Nothing new baby."

We climbed into Spencer's car and speeded down to the station.

"We've come to see our friend Brad Jennings!" Spencer ran up to the front desk.

"Brad Jennings?" The cop at the front desk replied.

"Bradley." I added.

"Oh he-"

"I'm fucking innocent now let me go fucking home NOW!" We heard from a room to the left.

"That's him." Freddie stated.

"No shit smartass." Carly commented and I scowled at her.

"Fuck off Carly."

"Drop dead Baldie."

That was all it took for Freddie to snap.

"You little bitch. You're meant to be her best friend you fucking whore. At least Sam can keep her legs closed."

"It's all Sam's fault this. She's the reason Melanie was out to get us." Carly said.

I ran out of the police station and sat on the steps outside, my head in my hands. Freddie came out and wrapped his arms around me. I grabbed onto him and cried into his shirt, letting it all out.

She honestly and truly blew it.

**Drama llamas but soon after its the... SEDDIE WEDDING. The more reviews, the faster i update.**


End file.
